2 Sides Of Me
by ShieldFX
Summary: It had been nearly 6 weeks since Wades arrest. To read full summary please see the first chapter. SLASH, TORTURE, etc. if you dont like slash then this isn't a story for you
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: This is a continuance from the story "Waking Up The Devil" except this it taking place 6 weeks since Wade had gotten arrested, if you've been reading WUTD you should have no problem catching up from here since you've been reading the previous story. Hope this is as enjoyable to you as the other! Nothing is over, just remember that :D.**

**WARNING: I am putting the same warning as the other chapter because I dont know where I might go from here but its possible there might be some more rape and torture as well, I cant spoil that! So I am putting the same warning here as the other one which is: TORTURE, SLASH RAPE, RAPE, SEX SCENES, SLASH (cant stress this enough, if you dont like this then you might want to not read!) AND OTHER THINGS NOT INTENDED FOR THE WEAK AT HEART OR THE YOUNGER AUDIENCES!**

**Waking up the Devils summary: Wade Barrett has a darkside that Heath didn't know about however he was about to find out about that darkside of him.**

* * *

><p>It had been nearly 6 weeks since Wade was arrested, it was determined that Wade was possibly suffering from some kind of physiological problem and Madison requested that instead of prison they lock him away in a mental heath facility till they determined what was wrong and try to fix him. Wade was quarantined from the other patients and was alone most of the time aside from the doctors and nurses that were often in the room giving him medications and checking his status. Wade eventually went from extreme anger to depression. He was quiet and hardly ever said a word. He sat all day looking out a window in his room that had bars like a prison would. She secretly kept track of Wades progress not letting Heath know she was doing so. The only person who did know was Justin, who wanted to know how he was doing as well.<p>

Madison's bruises faded and her cuts scarred and she pulled through the infection and was going through both physical and emotional therapy to help her through her post traumatic stress. She was slowly getting better and her and Heath were officially trying as a couple. They had been dating since the week after Wades arrest, things were going well for them but something didn't feel right to either of them. Neither of them opened up on their feelings of things feeling different. She moved back to her own apartment and stayed nights with Heath and he stayed nights with her.

Heath and Madison were laying together in her bed cuddled close to each other and Heath began kissing her on the neck. Since all this happened they had never had sex however they did attempt it a couple times and either Madison got too fearful and uncomfortable or Heath got too uncomfortable to continue any further. They were a loving couple and between them sex wasn't important just them being together was what was important. They decided to just take things slow till they felt comfortable enough for sex again.

As Heath continued to kiss on her neck and shoulder she slowly moved onto her back and began kissing him with deep passion as they always had before, their kisses never changed. Their kisses were loving and always deep. Heath slowly moved so that he was ontop of her and began and moved from her lips to her chest and began kissing her. Once he heard a moan from her he knew they had to do something as his rock hard length was already pressing into her thigh as he kissed.

"Heath" she moaned almost in a begging tone

Heath stopped and smiled and slowly pulled her shirt off throwing it onto the floor then removed his own throwing it behind him then began kissing her neck again.

"Oh God" she moaned rubbing his back slowly up and down

Heath moved to her lips and kissed her for a moment then kissed her down to her stomach which caused her to shiver lightly and she arched her back into him, her body begging him. Heath reached up and unstrapped her bra pulling it off then licking and sucking at her breast taking his time with each one. When the need became too much for them he sat up and slipped his fingers into the waistband of her panties she was only wearing and slid them down removing them slowly and tossed them onto the floor then removed his boxers then crawled back onto of her once again looking into her eyes only finding lust.

"I love you" he whispered

"I love you too" she smiled

"You feel uncomfortable or hurt at all tell me to stop" he said

"Okay"

Heath reached down and positioned himself and guided himself into her slowly and saw her cringe but only for a moment.

"Are you alright?" he asked

"Yeah. Its just been a while I guess" she smiled

"You can tell me to stop baby I dont want to hurt you" he said

"Its fine. I'm okay, I promise" she said

"Okay" he said as he began to slowly pull back then shoved himself quickly back into her

"Uh!" she cried out in pleasure

"Mmm" he moaned

"You better keep doing that to me" she giggled

Heath smiled and began to slowly work himself into a strong pace they were both enjoying although something felt off for both of them. The feelings were so off that both of them were having trouble trying to get an orgasm the pleasure was there but the orgasms weren't. He began to slow down and he looked at her as if he wasn't sure if he wanted to cry, scream or punch something as hard as he could.

"Its weird for you too huh?" she asked

"Yeah. You feel it too?" he asked shocked

"Yeah" she said

"Its not you baby. Its me I think I just...I dont know whats wrong with me" he said

"We both had a traumatizing experience...but I think its something more with you" he said

"What do you mean?" he asked looking at her and stilled

"I mean I saw the way you and Justin were looking at each other at the party we had last week" she said

"I wasn't looking at him in anyway!" he said slowly pulling himself out of her

"Yes you were baby. And its okay. Justin likes you so much I can tell, and I think deep down you are starting to feel something for him" she said

"No. That's not true. I'm not gay!" he said looking away from her

"Baby, look at me" she said

Heath shook his head no and she put her hand on the side of his cheek and made him look at her and he had tears in his eyes.

"Its okay" she whispered

"I cant be gay! I just cant! I mean look I got off from you. God you're fucking beautiful and I love you so much!" he said

"I know baby but we cant help who we fall in love with and we cant help how we feel sometimes" she said

"I cant" he said shaking his head

"You can. You love him I can tell" he said

"I love _you!" _he said

"I know you do. But I dont think I am the one you want" she said

"I love you Madison, I'm not gay!" he said putting his face into her shoulder and began to cry

"I love you too" she said as she started rubbing his back

"But I think that is why this feels so weird for us. You have feelings for Justin and a sick as it is I think I do for Wade" she said

Heath lifted his head up and looked at her

"What?" he asked

"Yeah. I should fucking hate him for what he had done to me and I do, its why its so weird. But I saw a good side of him too. He was sweet to me its why I think he had something wrong psychologically. I feel hatred toward him but at the same time a part of me started to fall in love with him, the good side of him" she said tears burning into her eyes

"Why did this have to happen to us? I've loved you forever and you even waited and held off sex because you wanted to be with _me_. What kind of man would I be if I left you now? After all this?" he questioned

"The kind of man that followed his heart. I know you love me and I know you'll always love me, and I'll always love you. And to be honest I didn't hold out, Wade raped me I lost my virginity in a rape so I didn't completely hold out for you" she said

"But he raped you. You held out for me but he raped you and took that from you" he said

"Yeah its why I dont know how I could feel anything for him but I do. I cant believe I have feelings for my rapist" she said as she began to cry

Heath leaned down and kissed her neck and cradled his face into her neck

"I hate this" he whispered

"Me too. Its okay though" she said

Heath lifted his head up and looked at her.

"I was ready I could feel myself wanting to cum but I couldn't. Even before we started I felt so close" he said

"I know. I was the same way...you had me soaking wet" she giggled

"Yeah I know I saw that when I took your panties off" he smiled

She giggled and rubbed his arms

"You and Justin would be so cute together. You should go be with your man" she said

"But what about you?" he asked

"What about me? I'll still have my best friend in the whole entire world in my life, right?" she asked smiling

"Of course you will but-" Heath started but she interrupted him

"No buts! Go get your man!" she encouraged him

"I cant do this to you" he said

"Baby, you cant be in a relationship you aren't comfortable or happy in" she said

"I'm happy. I love you!" he said

"Okay you cant be in one your aren't comfortable in" she said

Heath put his head down and moved off her and sat on the side of the bed and she slowly sat up on the side of the bed with him and put her arm around him.

"You need to be happy and comfortable. And if that is with Justin then you should be with him. I'll be okay, we had a beautiful time together. We shared so much together and we're still best friends. The thing we feared most if we ever got into a relationship never happened. We're still as close as ever right?" she asked

"Of course! Nothing will change that" he said

"Exactly" she smiled

Heath looked at her and smiled and put his arms around her

"You might not be gay but you might be bi like Justin is, since you still like girls" he said

"Justin is the only one I've felt these kinds of feelings for. I know I've always felt something for him but I always thought it was just our friendship was so deep and we were so close that the love was like a family feeling" he said

"You admit it!" she smiled looking at him

"Yeah" said Heath putting his head down

"Then go get him! Go tell him how you feel because I could tell you loving me was hurting him. His feelings for you were deep. I could see the heartbreak in his eyes when he spoke thinking he raped you all those times and when he felt things were over for you both. He's been so heartbroken I've felt horrible for him" she said

"I thought he was in love with Wade" he said

"he _was_, but then you and him were together he felt something deeper for you. He told me, these are his own words" she said

Heath smiled and looked at the wall

"He's probably asleep" he said

Madison grabbed her phone and texted him asking if he was awake. Seconds later she got a text back saying he wasn't.

"Nope, he's awake" she smiled

"I'd feel bad if I left you" he said

"Baby, I am encouraging this. I'll be okay, we'll be okay. I'll find someone I can be just as happy with" she said

"Promise me you'll be happy with who you get with and wont get with someone who's going to hurt you" he begged referring to Wade

Maddie took a moment to respond to that then nodded her head.

"I promise baby" she said

Heath smiled and kissed her on the forehead then moved to her lips and began kissing her a deep passionate final kiss.

"I love you" he whispered

"I love you too" she said

Heath got up and began putting his clothes on and Madison wrapped a robe around her and watched as his finished getting dressed then he walked to her and gave her another kiss.

"Thank you" he said

"You're welcome" she said following him out the door

Heath got into his truck and waved at her as he drove off and she waved back and watched him drive away. Madison watched till she couldn't see him anymore then she went back into her house and locked her door and looked around her living room. Something about it being quiet and empty made her start crying. She knew this was for the best because they were both uncomfortable with their relationship but she really loved him. She hated that they broke up but it was something they both needed and she knew it. Heath would be so much happier with Justin now that he realized he was bi and had feelings for him as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews/favorites/alerts/etc. glad to see there are people still enjoying this! :D**

* * *

><p>Madison had returned a text to Justin and told him that Heath was on his way to his house with big news. Justin couldn't help but feel hurt over the words "big news" because he was expecting to hear Heath tell him that they were engaged. Justin paced around his living room waiting for Heath to arrive bracing himself to at least be happy for them so he wouldn't show any sad emotion when he was given the news. Five minutes later there was a knock at the door, of course Justin knew it was Heath and when he opened the door he was right.<p>

"Hey Heath! Come in" said Justin as he stepped back out of Heaths way

Heath walked inside and immediately took Justin's face into his hands and pressed his lips into his. Justin reciprocated the kiss and Heath brushed his tongue over Justin's lips begging him to open so he could get inside but Justin pulled away from Heath and looked at him.

"What are you doing?" he whined

"I love you Justin. I never knew for sure until tonight, Madison helped me see it. When we had sex before something about it felt right like it was meant to be that way" he breathed

"Heath you just think that, you're not gay or bi like me!" he said

"Justin, I am telling you I am. If I wasn't do you actually think I would have broke things off with Madison just to come here and be with you? Do you actually think I would have just walked into this house and kissed you?" he asked

"No" said Justin

"Its true. I was with Madison and I just couldn't.. I mean I got off from her but-" he said as Justin cut him off

"Who cant?" he smiled

"Exactly!" Heath said then took a moment

"But I couldn't cum, I couldn't it was just...I dont know. You're always on my mind...I need you" he said

"What about Maddie?" he asked

"She encouraged me to come to you" said Heath

"Poor girl is alone now though" he said frowning

"I'm not going to stop being her friend. I am still going to be her best friend, she wants us to be together" he said

"I dont want to hurt her. Shes been through enough the way it is" said Justin

"You're not hurting her, if anyone is hurting her its me"

"I'll be taking you away from her" he said

"Justin, things were weird for us. We love each other no doubt about that but we cant get off on each other now. Wade ruined that part of a relationship for us but he never ruined our love for each other which will always be there. But Justin, baby I feel sexual attraction for you, I feel love for you I feel every single emotion I could feel for someone at one time" said Heath

Justin stared at him as if he wasn't sure.

"She couldn't even get off she felt strange too, now we know we both felt it during the times we tried sleeping together but it never worked. Things were too uncomfortable for us" he said

"What makes you think that when we have sex its not going to feel weird between us too?" he asked

"Because I love you, I want to be with you. I want to make a life with you" he said

Justin put his head down and wanted so badly to give in but he was terrified of getting hurt again.

"Please" whispered Heath moving closer to him

"Please give me a chance" he whispered into his neck that sent chills down Justin spine

Heath began kissing on his neck. Justin pushed the door closed and moved his lips to Heaths and began kissing him and Heath began trying to beg Justin to open his mouth again. The South African wasn't about to make Heath wait any longer so he opened his mouth and Heaths tongue immediately made its way into the walls of his mouth fighting his tongue against Justin's. Heath shoved Justin back into the wall and pressed his hard body into him and began grinding him making both men moan at the sensation. The feeling became too much for Justin and he pushed Heath off him

"Fuck me, please?" he breathed

"I thought you'd never ask" Heath whispered

Justin grabbed Heaths hand and led him to his bedroom where they quickly rid each other of every article of clothing they had covering their body. Heath shoved him onto the bed making Justin smirk clearly enjoying it as he scooted himself back onto the bed, Heath following on his knees and stopped as soon as he was hoovering above Justin's hard ready body and leaned down and began kissing him once again as he reached to his cock and began stroking slowly.

"Mmm" Justin moaned into Heaths mouth

After a moment Justin reached to Heath and pulled his hand from his cock and breathed hard for a moment

"You okay? Did I hurt you?" he asked fearful since it was his first time jerking off another man

"No, you're amazing" he breathed

Justin pushed him over so he was laying on his back and Justin moved to his knees and leaned down to his already rock hard cock taking it deep into his mouth till the head hit the back of his throat and he gagged lightly then began sucking bobbing his head up and down his shaft as Heath moaned

"JUSTIN! FUCK!" he cried out

Heath growled and jerked his body lightly and Justin lifted up off his cock and looked at him and smiled

"God Damn!" moaned Heath

Justin moved to the side of his bed opening up a drawer and pulling out a bottle of lube and got on his knees and looked at him. Heath smiled and took the bottle from his hands and shook his head.

"No you did all the work before, now its my turn" he said opening the bottle and pouring some into his hand and began slicking up his cock

Justin moved onto his knees and prepared for him entering into him

"No" said Heath

Justin slowly turned around and looked at him fearing he was about to tell him he couldn't go through with it

"I want to watch your eyes baby, lay on your back" he said

Justin smiled and laid down and held his knees back as Heath moved over him and guided himself into his lovers entrance slowly not wanting to hurt him

"Oh God! You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this!" Justin cried out

"I'm sorry I made you wait baby" he said going in deeper feeling Justin tense up beneath him

"its okay, you're here now" he breathlessly said

"Yeah. I am and I wont go anywhere" he said as inched himself deeper into him

"Mmm" Justin moaned

"I hurt you tell me to stop" he said

"No I want you to fuck me hard" he smiled

"As you wish" he said as he began to move inside him

"Oh fuck! FUCK ME HEATH!" begged Justin

Heath picked up the pace and drove himself hard into him as his eyes rolled back from the pleasure

"JUSTIN! UH!" cried Heath as he hit Justin's spot hard

"THERE! RIGHT FUCKING THERE!" Justin practically screamed

"SO FUCKING GOOD BABY!" Justin shouted as he began stroking himself hard trying to keep up with the pace Heath was going

Heath began to feel himself getting closer to his release and began feverishly pushing into Justin

"FUCK!" Heath shouted

Justin reached to the sheets of his bed and clenched them so tight his knuckled were turning white as he continued stroking his own cock. Heaths muscles began to tense up and flex as he came hard into Justin, it wasn't long before Justin reached his own orgasm spraying his seed all over his stomach and hand. Heath stilled and put his head down and breathed heavy.

"You okay?" asked Justin worried he was now regretting it

"Yeah" whispered Heath as he slowly pulled himself out of Justin and collapsed on the bed next to him

"Think I came harder than I expected to" Heath said

"I need to get cleaned up" Justin said as he moved to get up out of bed but Heath grabbed him and pulled him back to him and into a kiss

Moments later Heath pulled away and smiled at him

"Wanna shower with me or are you too tired?" asked Justin

"I am too tired but I do need to wash up a little" Heath said as he slowly moved from the bed

They both went into the bathroom and hopped into the shower and showered off then got out and dried off then crawled back into the bed both completely exhausted from the sex and they cuddled close together and eventually fell asleep in each others arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews! I greatly appreciate them!**

* * *

><p>Madison barely got any sleep and spent most of the night in tears. She stared at her wall for hours till sunlight poured into her room hurting her eyes. She slowly raised up in her bed and looked over to where Heath usually slept and she began to cry once again not seeing him laying there with her. She shook her head and got up from the bed and got into the shower. She stayed there for what felt like hours but in reality it was only around 20 minutes and she got out and got dressed, did her hair and did her makeup. She looked herself in the mirror and hated her reflection. She walked out of the bathroom and grabbed her purse and and left her house getting into her car and began driving.<p>

At first she stopped at the police station and spoke with police officers about dropping the charges against Wade, or the very least making them less harsh so he wouldn't have to be in jail. When she finally talked them into it they advised her that if he goes anywhere near her that she could recharge him if she wanted to. She got all the information she needed and drove again for an hours till she finally pulled into the parking lot of the facility that Wade was being held in. She sat outside staring at the building for 10 minutes before she worked up enough courage to go inside and asked for Wades doctor who then took her into a room.

"His treatment has been going well, he's responding well to the medication and is less angry. He spends his days just staring out his window mostly in a depressed mood. He barely speaks and we tried to give him television privileges but he wouldn't take them. He just wanted to sit alone in his room by his window. He asks repeatedly about you but we tell him we cant tell him anything about you since that was your request" said Dr. Stevens

Madison nodded her head slowly and looked around

"So is he safe to go home at all?" she asked

"He could but he is going to have to make sure he takes his medication regularly and comes in weekly for treatments. But we have to clear that with the police first" Dr. Stevens advised

Madison gave him the release papers from the police station. As the doctor read over them he looked at her

"Are you sure about this?" he asked

She nodded her head slowly

"Okay, I'll make copies of this" he said as he stood up and left the room only to return moments later and gave her the original copies of his release forms then had her sign his release forms from the hospital and handed them to her

"Can I see him?" she asked

"Yes. We will have an officer in the room with you so you feel comfortable. I'll get this arranged for you" he said leaving her alone in the room

Dr. Stevens walked into Wades room

"We need to move you into another room for a moment Mr. Bennett" said the doctor

Wade stood up and walked out with him and into another room where he was treated like a criminal as he was chained to the floor with cuffs around his ankles and wrists.

"You got a visitor" said the doctor

"I dont want to see anyone" said Wade softly as he put his head down and looked like a sad puppy

The doctor left the room and a security guard entered the room and a couple minutes later she walked into the room and stood there looking at him. She felt her body begin to shake and her legs felt numb. She was completely frozen in fear. After a moment Wade shifted his eyes and saw someone standing by the door next to the security guard and he lifted his head and was surprised to see Madison standing there. His heart began to beat a million beats a minute, or so it felt.

"Maddie?" he whispered moving his hands from his lap placing them flat on the table in front of him

She swallowed hard and the security guard walked to her and whispered into her ear and she nodded her head as if she was agreeing with him and slowly walked to the table placing her papers down then sat down across from him and looked at the papers. She knew Wade was staring at her but she couldn't look at him, not yet.

"H-how have you been?" he asked

"Okay" she said

"Where is Heath? I figured you would be with him" he said

"We were together for a while. Things just didn't work out" she said

Wade put his head down

"Sorry" he said as he slumped down in his chair his hands still pressed into the table

She looked up at him and saw such sadness she nearly began to cry and she looked away and gained her composure then looked back at him

"Yeah" she said

"So you're alone now?" he asked looking at her frowning

"Yeah" she said

Wade put his head back down once again

"Don't you want to know why we broke up?" she asked

"I know why..." he said pausing for a moment

"Because of me...because I hurt you both. You probably blamed each other" he said

"No that isn't why" she said

Wade lifted his head up and looked at her again

"We both felt something was off in our relationship. We never said it till last night when we realized we both wanted something different. Justin and Heath fell in love after all this, and I started having feelings for someone else too" she said

Wades eyes looked as if he was about to break down in tears as he looked down once again

"Its you" she said closing her eyes

"Me?" he asked quickly raising his head up

"Yeah...you" she said

"Why me? I hurt you" he said

"Yes. You did...but I saw a good side of you too. And apparently now the doctors have found a good side of you too" she said

"They dont think I'm good" he said looking at his hands

Madison stood up and flipped through her papers and slid his release paper to him and sat back down. Wade looked at the paper and read it over then slowly looked up at her.

"I'm getting out of here?" he asked

She slowly shook her head that he was

"I am glad I am getting out of here but I'm just going straight to jail so I dont care" he said

She stood up once again and slid his police release papers to him and he read over those too and a small smile formed across his face

"I'm going home?" he questioned

"Yes" she said looking at the security guard and nodding her head

The guard walked to Wade and unlocked his chain and cuffs and moved aside as Wade stood up slowly. Madison stood up and walked out of the room and Wade grabbed his papers and walked out with the guard who took him into his room and he had clothes sitting on his bed ready for him to put on. Wade quickly put them on and as soon as he finished followed the security guard to the front door where Madison was waiting. She looked at him and reached into her purse and pulled out a pair of sunglasses and handed them to him.

"I'm sure your eyes are sensitive since you haven't really seen the sunlight in a while" she said

"thank you" he said putting them over his face

Madison walked out and Wade walked out with the security guard. Wade took a deep breath breathing in the fresh air as she walked to her car and brought it around to the front. It was hospital policy to have a guard escort the patient to the awaiting vehicle and he got into the passenger seat and she began to drive home. The drive was quiet but Wade was busy looking around seeing what he had missed while he was locked away. He then looked at Madison who was looking straight ahead but she knew he was looking at he. He slowly moved his hand over putting it onto her leg and rubbed slowly. After a moment she became too uncomfortable and moved his hand from her leg to his own lap and put her hand back on the wheel again.

"Sorry" he said putting his head down

"Its okay. I just need a little time" she said

"Okay" he said

An hour later Madison pulled into Wades driveway and they both got out and walked to the door and Wade took out his keys and unlocked the door and went inside. Madison stayed near the door while Wade walked further inside placing his bag onto the table and removing his sunglasses and put them down as well and looked at Madison who looked as if she was trying to hold herself up.

"Maddie?" he asked slowly walking toward her very concerned

"You okay?" he asked

"Yeah" she said lightly

"Just...its harder than I thought" she said

"Sorry" he said

"I should go" she said turning to leave

"No please...dont go. Please?" he begged

Madison turned around and looked at him

"We can...like watch movies or something? I cant cook but we can maybe order a pizza or something" he said

Madison took a deep breath and agreed to stay and sat down with Wade and watched movies and did order a pizza. Wade felt better than he had in a while. He missed Madison so much he was just glad she was around again and didn't die. He thought she was dead which was why no one would tell him anything about her. The movie finally finished and she stood up slowly and looked outside

"Oh, I didn't realize how late it was" she said

"Yeah, it was late when you picked me up" he said

"I should get home" she said

"Wait, you dont have to leave. You can stay here tonight if you want. I mean I'll sleep on the couch and you can sleep in my bed. I've slept in an uncomfortable bed for weeks so I can be alright on the couch. You dont have to leave this late, its dark" he said

Madison looked at him scared he would do something

"I promise I wont hurt you or anything I'll stay in here" he said pointing to the couch

Madison thought for a while and was really tired since she didn't sleep the night before

"Okay" she said

Wade grabbed him a pillow and a blanket from his room.

"Goodnight" he said as he left her so she could get some sleep.

Madison kicked off her shoes and crawled into his bed and closed her eyes. No matter how hard she tried she could not get to sleep, she just felt too alone not to mention scared. She lied awake for hours tossing and turning and began thinking about Wade. She slowly got out of bed and made her way into the living room finding Wade sleeping. He looked so uncomfortable laying on the couch with half his legs sticking off the arm. She shook her head and walked to him and shook him lightly.

"Wade" she whispered

Wade slowly woke up and looked at her

"Whats the matter? Are you alright?" he asked as she nodded her head

"Did you need something?" he asked

She reached to his hand and pulled it and he slowly stood up and she held onto his hand and pulled him leading him into his bedroom

"You can sleep in here" she said walking to the other side of the bed and laid down with her back to him

Wade was confused he felt the tension between the two of them as he slowly got into the bed with her. There was obviously something bothering Madison so much that she didn't want to be alone so he slowly laid down next to her on his back and looked at the ceiling. A few moments later she slowly rolled over and grabbed Wades arm and moved it toward her and he moved to his side facing her and she moved his arm so that it was around her body and she looked at the wall in front of her. Wade could feel her trembling in his arm and he frowned and slowly moved his body into hers and felt her shaking worse.

"You dont have to do this to yourself" he whispered

"I'm okay...I'm just cold" she said

Wade moved closer into her and held her close to his body hoping he was able to warm her even though deep down he knew that wasn't why she was shaking. Almost instantly she was able to fall asleep as if she wasn't even having trouble sleeping at all. Wade followed shortly after her and held her close through the entire night.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! Happy 4th, stay safe everyone! :D**

* * *

><p>Heath woke up slowly the next morning and smiled as he looked over at Justin who was still sound asleep, he looked so cute as he slept he couldn't help himself but to admire him. As he looked over his body he noticed Justin was more than a little aroused, clearly he was having a very enjoyable dream. Heath smiled and looked at Justin and reached down to his waistband of the shorts he was wearing and lifted them up and checked to see if Justin woke up and surprisingly he didn't budge. Heath slid his shorts down a little and still Justin didn't wake up. Heath smirked and kissed a trail from his chest down and Justin moaned lightly. Heath licked across his abs making his muscles flex as he did. Heath smiled when it happened and licked all the way to Justin's cock then took him into his mouth and began sucking while bobbing his head up and down slowly.<p>

"Mmm" Justin moaned in his sleep

Heath kept at his task at hand till he felt Justin flinch lightly and his hand grab his hair as he began pushing

"Geez Heath" Justin breathed

Heath stopped and took his mouth off and looked at him

"Sorry, I couldn't resist...Mr. Lloyd was just begging me to do something" he smiled

"No need for sorry, please continue" he begged

Heath smiled and put him back into his mouth again and bobbed his head up and down faster.

"AH! HEATH!" he cried out

"SO FUCKING GOOD!" he again shouted as he reached down to Heaths head urging him to take more of him in

Heath gagged and Justin eased up on him

"Sorry baby, just so good" he breathed

Heath reached down and slid a finger inside and Justin whimpered but not from pain from the pleasure. Heath looked up just in time to see his lovers eyes roll into the back of his head.

"HEATH!" he cried out as he lustfully looked down at him

He slipped yet another finger in and felt him tense up

"MORE!" begged Justin

Heath slipped in a third finger and began to work them in and out of his entrance driving Justin crazy.

"UH! YOU'RE SO GOOD BABY!" Justin cried out

Justin's muscles began to twitch and Heath moaned from the sight knowing he was nearing his release. Seconds later he felt his muscles clench around his fingers and Justin shot his seed straight into his mouth. Heath swallowed what he could and slowly pulled his fingers out and took his mouth off his cock and wiped his mouth off and smiled.

"God damn. You really do mean it when you say "I am Heath Slater and I'm about to blow your mind". You've been doing it the last couple days" he smiled breathlessly

"Yesterday was amazing I am glad we got to spend the entire day together even if most of the time was spent in the bed" he smiled

"Lets go make some breakfast" said Justin

The two got up from the bed and headed into the kitchen where they began to cook pancakes and sausage.

* * *

><p>Wade woke up and looked at her and saw she was still asleep and he still had his arm wrapped around her and noticed she really was cold and he frowned and raised up and kissed her on the side of her head and pulled the blankets over her more and got up slowly from the bed and looked into his closet and grabbed another blanket and put that over her as well then brushed her hair back so he could see her face and he smiled.<p>

"Missed you" he whispered

He looked at her for a moment longer then walked out of the room and looked at all the stuff in his refrigerator and knew it was all spoiled and outdated so he began throwing everything that was needing to be thrown out in the trash then tied the bag up and put in in the can outside the backdoor and walked back inside and tried to decide what to make but he had nothing in the house but he wanted to have something for her when she woke up but he knew nothing delivered breakfast and he didn't want to leave her by herself. He had no choice so he sat down and for the first time in weeks he watched a little TV.

As he sat there he started to think of her feeling so cold and thought maybe he should have stayed in the bed with her so he could keep her warm. He felt bad he left now and he turned off the TV and stood up going back into the room and saw she was still asleep and he slowly got into the bed beside her and slowly moved his body into hers and put his arm around her and held her close to him. She didn't feel as cold as she did before but she was still shivering.

Wade eventually fell back to sleep again and slept for a couple hours until he felt her move lightly which woke him up and looked at her but didn't move because he didn't want to scare her. She moved again moving the blanket from the top of her body and Wade saw part of a scar on her shoulder. He slowly pulled her sleeve up a little more and realized it was a scar from where he'd hurt. His heart sank hard into his stomach and teared up and slowly laid his head onto the scar. She opened her eyes and felt him and slowly turned around to face him and looked at him.

"You okay?" she asked

He nodded his head slowly

"I dont know what made you drop the charges against me and come get me out of that hospital...but thank you" he said

She shook her head and looked away

"I know...I dont deserve it...to be out. I actually agree with you I _SHOULD_ be locked away, hell they should have locked me up and threw away the key" he said

"This whole thing. Is kind of just a trial thing. If you hurt me or anyone else again you _WILL_ be back in there again and I'll make sure the key is thrown away" she said

Wade nodded his head and looked at her stomach and his heart sank even deeper as he remembered the baby now and he teared up and put his face into the pillow and began to cry. Not wanting to make it obvious to her that he was he tried to be quiet. She knew he was though and she slowly moved her body closer to him and put her arm around him and laid her head down on his shoulder. After a moment he moved to his side and she moved from him and looked at her

"I'm so sorry!" he whispered moving and putting his arms around her tightly

She grunted and put her hand onto his shoulder

"Your...choking me" she said like her air was being cut off

"Oh God! I'm sorry" he said moving his arms off her

"I dont know how to be gentle" he said tears falling down his face

"Come here" she said motioning for him to put his arms back around her again

He slowly moved and put his arms back around her but didn't hold

"Tighten your arms a little" she said and he did

"A little less" she said and he released a little

"That is how you hug someone" she said

Wade smiled and moved his body closer to her and hugged her as she just taught him how to

"Is this okay?" he asked

"Yes" she said putting her arms around him

"Tight hugs are adorable but dont squeeze so tight one cant breathe" she said

Wade squeezed a little tighter

"Is this okay?" he again asked

"That's perfect!" she smiled

Wade smiled and kissed her on the forehead and knew it made her uncomfortable the second he did it.

"Sorry" he said letting her go

"Its okay" she said smiling lightly

"I need to go get my medicine, they only gave me enough for a couple days and I cant go off it. Not when you're giving me this wonderful chance to try to improve myself" he said

She smiled and put her head down

"I'm sorry" he whispered

She nodded her head and smiled

"You hungry? I just cleaned out my kitchen so there is nothing in there that isn't expired but I can take you to Bob Evans or something" he said

"I need a shower" she said

"You can take one here" he said

"I have no clothes" she pointed out

Wade frowned thinking this was probably the last time he was going to see her again

"We can go to my place and shower and go. I got 2 bathrooms so we can be done pretty quick" she said

Wade smiled and nodded his head

"I like that idea" he said with a smile

"Me too" she said smiling

"Come on lets go" she said getting up from the bed

Wade got up out of bed slowly and slid his shoes on and grabbed some new clothes, his shower stuff and his wallet among a few other things and they left out the door and into Wades car and headed to Madison's place.


	5. Chapter 5

After Wade and Madison showered and Madison did her hair and make up they left left her house and headed out.

"You look so beautiful" he said

"Thank you" she smiled

Wade smiled and looked back at the road since he was driving and seemed really shy. He stopped off and a CVS and dropped off his prescription and opted to pick it up after they ate so he drove to a Bob Evans restaurant and parked the car and looked she at him as he put his head down and looked very nervous.

"Are you okay?" she asked

Wade looked at her and nodded his head

"Yeah" he said

"But?" she asked

Wade looked at her confused

"Sounded like there was a "but" in there" she said

"Well...yeah. I mean...its been a while since I been out anywhere. I dont know if I can be in public. People will probably stare at me" he said

"If they're staring at you then its probably because they think you're hot" she said

He looked at her and smirked a little

"Seriously, if you are worried about them knowing about what happened, they dont. We've kept it all quiet, in fact they are running a angle that you've been injured by the Big Show which is why you haven't been on TV. They were running it for a while then going to run an angle that you were fired so they could work out your release, they were going to claim your injury was too severe for you to come back" she said

Wade put his head down and shook his head

"I lost my job now" he said

"Probably not since you're out. No one expected you to be out of jail for years so they had it planned out that way. You can probably go back now that you're out" she said

Wade shook his head again

"It would be too weird for everyone if I went back" he said

"No one knows beside Justin and Heath" she said

"And Vince" he retorted

"Yeah but he will let you back. You're the best he has right now" she said

Wade smiled a little and rubbed his lap slowly

"Come on" she said getting out of the car

Wade got out as well and closed the door and walked to Madison who was waiting for him and looked at her. She smiled and reached to his hand and held it and started walking with him. Wade tightened his grip on her hand and prayed silently that he wasn't hurting her hand but he was just holding her as tight as she was. He smiled at how perfectly her tiny hand fit into his. When they got inside Wade smiled at the smell because it was something he hadn't smelled in a long time. He hadn't had a fresh decent meal in weeks and he was ready for it. As soon as they took their seats they began looking through menus.

"Did I hurt your hand?" he asked

"No" she said looking at him confused and realized what he meant by it

"oh no you did good with that" she smiled

Wade nodded his head and smiled

"Wade I dont think you dont know how to be gentle because you do. You had your gentle moments with me at times when you had me. Those gentle/nice moments are how you need to be with a girl" he said

"Woman" he said

"Huh?" she asked

"You said girl...you are a woman" he said

She smiled and looked down at her menu

"A beautiful woman" he added

She felt her cheeks get warm and knew she had to be blushing pretty bad right now and she covered her face with her hand.

"Hey, dont do that" he said pulling her hand from her face and smiling

She looked at him and smiled back and he played with her hair and for a moment they shared a loving flirtatious moment till it was interrupted by the waitress

"Are you two ready to order?" she asked as Wade quickly took his hand off her hair and looked down at his menu

"I think so" said Madison as she began to order

Wade gave the waitress his order and the waitress left to put the order in and Wade looked at her and smiled again then lost his smile.

"I don't want to mess this up" he said

"You wont" she said

"I cant believe you are even sitting here with me or even talking to me" he said

"Honestly, I dont understand it either. I dont understand how I can love someone I hated so much before yet fell in love with at the same time. I dont get how I can love someone who raped and repeatedly beat me" she said

"And killed your baby" he said putting his head and felt tears trying to burn in his eyes

Madison looked around them to make sure no one heard him say that even though he said it in a whisper she was still worried and no one seemed to have heard it and she looked back at him.

"Yeah...but I do" she said putting her head on his shoulder

Wade looked at her and moved his arm and put it around her shoulder and held her and played with her hair again

"I'm sorry I brought it up and made you sad again" he said

"Its okay...it was your baby too" she pointed out

Wade nodded his head and kept his head down and slowly moved his arm from being around her

"I dont want to make you uncomfortable" he said

She shook her head and reached to his hand and grabbed it and held it again and he looked at her and smiled as well. Moments later the waitress brought their food and and they began to eat. Wade was so happy to have something other than what they were serving the patients at the ward. This was truly heaven in his mind because for breakfast all they got usually was toast that was usually really hard and scrambled eggs that tasted like plastic and orange juice.

* * *

><p>Justin stared at Heath as they ate their breakfast and knew something was weighing heavy on his mind and he thinks he knows exactly what that is so he decided to ask about it.<p>

"You thinking about Maddie aren't you?" he questioned

Heath looked up at him surprised

"Huh?" he asked

"Thinking about Maddie aren't you?" he again asked

"Oh...yeah I mean I just worry about her. I didn't talk to her yesterday I probably should have called her and made sure she was alright at least" said Heath

"call her!" said Justin

"Naw, she probably doesn't want to talk to me right now" he said

"You're her best friend. She'd want to talk to you" said Justin

"You probably should make sure she's alright. I mean she's been through alot and this is the first time she's actually been alone" Justin pointed out

"Yeah...you're right" he said as he grabbed his phone and called her

After a moment he hung his phone up and shook his head

"She didn't answer" he said

"Maybe she's asleep or something" said Justin

"I hope she's alright though" said Heath

"You want to drive by her house and see?" he asked

"Maybe I should" said Heath

"Yeah, give you peace of mind" said Justin

They both continued to eat till they finished their breakfast then got dressed and left in Heaths truck heading to Madison's house. As they drove by they noticed her car wasn't there.

"Maybe she's gone out" Justin suggested

"I got a bad feeling" said Heath

"Why?" asked Justin

"I dunno" said Heath as he began driving toward Wades house

"Where you going?"

"Wades"

"Why?" asked Justin

"I'm not sure. I just get the feeling that I need to go there" he said

Heath drove to Wades house and saw her car sitting in the driveway but Wades car was gone

"What...the...fuck?" questioned Heath

Justin and Heath looked at each other confused and Heath pulled into Wades driveway and grabbed his phone and texted Madison

"Where are you? Are you okay?" he asked in the message

"This cant be good, he shouldn't be out. How did he get out?" Heath asked as he began to feel panic fearing for her safety.

Moments later he finally got a text message from her

"Its her!" he said looking at his phone and began to read

"I'm fine, I'm out to breakfast" he said reading to Justin

"Wade is out, are you sure you're okay?" he asked

Moments later she texted him back and he again began to read it to Justin

""Yes, I'm okay. I know Wade is out, I went and got him"..WHAT? MADISON...WHAT THE HELL?" he practically shouted

"Calm down" said Justin

"I CANT CALM DOWN! SHE...WHAT IS SHE THINKING?" he shouted

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Heath texted her back

"I cant believe this!" Heath said

"She told you she has feelings for him, you probably shouldn't be surprised" Justin pointed out

"I am so pissed right now I cant have this conversation" Heath said as he back out of the driveway and began driving

After a few minutes he received another text message and he looked and read it

""We'll talk about this later"" Heath read then scoffed

"Whatever" Heath said putting his phone down

"Don't be mad at her Heath. I am sure she had her reasons" said Justin

"How can I not be mad? He killed her baby and beat the hell out of her so badly that she nearly died. She shouldn't have got him out!" Heath said

"I know but...I dont know she is a smart girl, I'm sure she knows what she is doing" Justin pointed out

Heath shook his head and drove back to Justin's house where they went inside and waited for Madison to call Heath back. Heath continued to be very angry and Justin tried to do all he could to calm him down


	6. Chapter 6

"Who was that?" asked Wade

"No one" she said putting her phone back into her bag and looked at him and smiled

"That was really good" he said as he looked down at his plate

"I haven't had anything that good in weeks, but I know I didn't...no I know I dont deserve it" he said

"You're trying to change" she said

"Yeah but it dont make up for what I did...for what I've done" he pointed out

"No...but its a start. Maybe?" she said as she looked at him

Wade looked up at her and frowned

"Did you just free me because you felt alone?" he asked

"No. I felt something for you. I felt something when you were nice to me but when you started beating me and being mean again I hated you. I changed my mind on liking you all together. I lost that feeling and I couldn't stand you. In fact I wanted you dead...I was hoping someone would run you off the road or Heath would tried to kill you or something. Then you stayed with me at the hospital and even though I hated you then, I deep down felt something once again but I did everything in my power to not feel those feelings. I kept trying to hate you" she said

Wade put his head down and felt tears trying to burn in his eyes but he fought them back and she looked at him

"But I still had feelings for you...I dont know what this means...if there is anything for us or not but I got you out because I've been keeping track of you. I had been calling the hospital everyday to check how you were and see if you were any better. When they told me you went from anger to depression I felt bad, I did. But what you did was worse then where you were" she said

"I know, I belonged in there...its why I dont understand why you let me out" he said

"Because they told me you were changing. Plus they told me you had some psychological problem so I went to the police and claimed it must have been temporary insanity or something and I asked to drop the charges against you" she said

Wade didn't know what to say he was scared of messing something up so much that he was even afraid to move but he slowly moved and put his arms around her and gave her a hug and she put her arms around him and he moved so his lips were close to her ear

"I can be a man. I can be someone you love and aren't afraid of. I know you're afraid of me now but I promise I am going to try to change that...to be a better man if you will help me" he whispered

"You know I will...its what I planned on doing. You are already off to a good start" she said

Wade kissed her on the side of the head and let her go and looked at the table as the waitress brought the check and Wade placed money and tip onto the table and stood up as did Madison who again grabbed his hand and they walked out of the restaurant together and got into the car and began driving back to his house.

"What do you want to do?" he asked

"I think we should go grocery shopping. You need some stuff in your house" she said

Wade laughed lightly and nodded his head

"Good thinking" he said as he drove to a grocery store

As soon as they got there they went inside and began shopping around

"Its so weird...I haven't done this in a long time" he said pushing a cart

She looked at him and smiled

"Want me to take it?" she asked

"I'm too tall for it" he laughed

"Here I'll take this you just throw things in the cart" she said

Wade smiled and moved aside and she began to push his cart as he threw things in the basket.

"Mmm Spaghetti...sounds good" he said grabbing some of the ingredients and putting them in the cart

He began walking down the aisle and turned around and looked at her and she had her head down looking at stuff on the bottom shelf but mainly just wanted to not look up. He stopped and stared at her and she noticed he stopped at the corner of her eye so she stopped the cart. He smiled and walked to the front of the cart and leaned over and lifted her chin up to look at him and he smirked.

"Don't keep your head down, people need to see your pretty face" he said

She smiled and put her head down and covered her face

"Don't" he said pulling her hand from her face and smiling still

She giggled and looked to the side

"Aww you're so cute" he said leaning down and grabbing something and tossing it into the cart

She shook her head and he walked behind her and grabbed a can of juice and stood behind her and placed the can into the cart in front of her and leaned down and kissed her on the side of the head and stayed close to her and put his arms around her and looked at her smiling and she looked at him. He rubbed his face over her neck tickling her with his stubby facial hair making her giggle and nearly fall but he had ahold of her and he stopped and let her go and walked back to the front of the cart

"Oh my gosh" she giggled rubbing her neck

Wade laughed and walked through the aisle as she followed and after a while he finished and went to the checkout and paid for his things and loaded up the car and headed home once again and as soon as they got there and put everything up and sat down together.

"I know me saying sorry isn't going to make up for what I've done to you but I really am sorry. I wish I never hurt you and I know that I did. I hurt you alot, I hurt you so bad that I nearly killed you. It wasn't my intention to kill you I just...I dont know. I dont know why" he said

"Honestly, I kept hoping you would kill me...just so I wouldn't have to go through it anymore. I kept silently praying that you would hit me the wrong way that it instantly killed me" she said putting her head down

"I'm a monster" he said

"You _WERE_ a monster, you seem different now" she said

"Is it good?" he asked

"Very good" she said

"You're still afraid of me. I cant tell" he said

"Yeah. I am, it might be a while before I can come out of that but I am trying too" she said

"I hurt you, how could I just do that? I had...have feelings for you and I did _that_?" he questioned

She shook her head and looked away

"I'm nothing" he said

"No you're not" she said

"I am...I'm a horrible person, a rapist...a murderer. You told me all the time "you dont rape and beat someone you love". You're right. I wish I knew that before. I wish I knew why I was...I _am_ so bad" he said

"You're not bad now, I can tell you are trying. I can tell you are trying to change" she said

"You...you're such a wonderful person. I raped you, got you pregnant from the rape the first time, raped you again, beat you, killed the baby...I killed our baby!" he said as he began to finally break down hard

"You didn't know...I didn't know" she said as she teared up

"That is not the point! I shouldn't have hurt you, I shouldn't have raped you. If I didn't you wouldn't have gotten pregnant in the first place but I certainly shouldn't have hit you or hurt you. What kind of man am I?" he asked as he began to sob hard

She began to cry as well and slowly put her arms around him and and laid her face into his shoulder

"A man who is trying to make up for his mistakes, you're man enough to admit your mistakes and that takes alot of man alone to do" she said

"How can you even forgive me? How can you even still love me" he questioned holding her in his arms

"I dont know. I dont...but I do. Well I do, I saw good in you. I told you that already but I did. I knew there was a good man locked away inside that rough exterior and with medication and help from a psychiatrist and the hospital they were able to find that man and bring him out and hide away that angry crazy man" she said

"I love you Maddie" he whispered as he kissed her forehead then put his arms back around her

They both held each other and Wade eventually fell sleep. Hours later she looked at him and shook him lightly.

"Oh gosh, I am sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep" he said

"Its okay. You needed some rest. I need to get home though" she said

"You dont have to leave" he frowned

"Yeah its probably good that we move things slow and I not stay too much right away here" she said

"Okay" he whispered

"I'll be back, I promise" she said

"Really?" he asked

"Yes" she said

"Okay" he whispered

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek and stood up slowly

"Bye" she said

"Bye" he smiled and walked her out the door and watched her leave making sure she at least made it to her car safely and no one harmed her

* * *

><p>When she got home she got herself ready for bed and laid down but couldn't fall asleep and stared at her ceiling basically trying to count sheep to fall asleep. She lied awake for hours then got up and went into her kitchen and looked at the clock and saw it was almost 2 AM and realized she had forgotten to call Heath back and she frowned. She felt so alone, she was so used to having someone there with her at night and she felt lonely and really she felt kind of scared. Just then she heard something outside her backdoor and looked and walked back into her bedroom and called Wade and he picked up on the second ring.<p>

"Hello?" he said

"I heard something outside my back door" she said fearfully

Wade shot up from his bed almost instantly and began throwing his clothes on as fast as he could

"Hang on, stay in your room and lock your door and I'll be there in minute" he said

"Okay" she whispered

"Wait, just stay on the line with me so I know you're okay" he said getting into his car and began driving

They continued to talk and it didn't take him long at all to get to her house since he broke many speed limits trying to get there.

"Okay I am here, where did you hear it?" he asked

"Backdoor, I'll just come let you in" she said going to the front door and opening it and ended the call

"Stay here, I'll go check" he said going straight out the backdoor and began looking around

She stood in the middle of the room and waited for Wade and after a moment he came back inside and locked the back door.

"There was a raccoon out there maybe that is what you heard" he said

"I lied" she said

"What?" he asked

"I mean I _did _hear something out there but I knew what it was...I just wanted you here" she said

Wade walked a little closer to her smiling lightly

"You could have just told me to come over" he said

"I didn't want to sound needy" she smiled

"You're not needy. I wouldn't have to speed coming over here and worry sick someone was outside your backdoor though" he said with a laugh

"Oh God, I'm sorry I didn't even think about that" she frowned

"Its okay. No harm done" he smiled and rubbed her arm

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest

"I just got scared" she said

"Of what?" he asked

"Being here...alone. Its weird, I used to be okay with being home by myself all the time. I guess I just got so used to having someone around all the time that now I cant" she said

"Its okay. I dont mind staying, you could have even stayed with me. I dont care as long as I get to be with you. I'll even sleep on the couch till you are comfortable" he said

"Its okay...you can sleep in my bed" she said grabbing his hand and walking with him into her room and got into the bed and pulled the blankets down on the other side for him

Wade smiled and walked around and kicked off his shoes and took his pants off so that he was in his boxers and laid down in the bed next to her. He wasn't going to do anything that would make her uncomfortable so he just laid on his back. She laid there trying to sleep for a while then rolled over to him and slowly moved her body close to his and laid her head on his chest and he smiled and put his arm around her and rubbed her back slowly. After a while he looked at her and saw that she looked to be asleep and he smiled.

"I love you...I wont hurt you again, I promise" he whispered thinking she was sleep

She wasn't asleep though and heard him say that and she smiled lightly. They both eventually finally ended up falling to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! You all make writing this story worth it with all the nice reviews and knowing I got all of you as readers. You're all the best! But you...you already knew that! ;D**

* * *

><p>Madison slowly woke up the next morning to Wade having his arms wrapped protectively around her body and she was actually facing him when she opened her eyes. She smiled lightly and reached up and rubbed the side of his face slowly. He moved his face into her shoulder and she smiled more. A few moments later he moved onto his back but she was still laying on his arm and she raised up slowly and looked to make sure he didn't wake up and when he didn't she slowly moved from the bed standing up slowly feeling a catch in her lower back. She stayed still standing next to the bed to stretch her back out and to make sure she didn't wake him when she got up. After a couple seconds of stretching she quietly left the room and closed the door and began hearing the sounds of knocking coming from the front door. She sighed lightly annoyed that someone was beating on her door so early in the morning. When she opened the door she saw both Heath and Justin standing on the other side.<p>

"hey guys" she smiled moving back to let them in

Justin smiled and Heath walked into the door clearly upset.

"Sorry I forgot to call you back last night" she frowned closing the door

"Yeah...you did. I was freaking worried sick about you Maddie" he said

"I'm sorry, some things came up" she said

"I see that. What? You got him living here now?" he questioned

"No I heard something outside and called him because I got scared" she said

"So he stayed? Is he hurting you again? You can tell me if he's holding you hostage I can call and have him arrested right now" he said

"No! He's fine, he's changed, he's really nice" she said

"He's pretending and playing you like a Nintendo game" he said

"No he's not. I've spent the last couple days with him. Seriously, he's trying to change his ways" she said

"He'll just end up hurting you again" he said

"No he wont" she said

Wade walked into the living room and looked them

"Oh hey. Good morning, how are you guys?" asked Wade

"Hi Wade" said Justin

"Good to see you Justin, how you been?" he asked

"Good" said Justin

"You look happier than the last time I saw you" said Wade

"I am. Heath finally admitted his feelings for me. I think I got it good now" he smiled

"You do. Heath is a good man, you both are a perfect match" said Wade

"Stop being nice to him Justin! He's tortured, raped, and hit you!" Heath reminded him

"Stop it Heath!" she said

"No! You let him out claiming he is a changed man but he is just going to beat you again Madison! And you promised _me_ you wouldn't get with anyone who would hurt you, Wade _WILL_" Heath said

"Heath! He wont! He's changed! Give him a chance! You got what you wanted, you are happy with Justin. I saw you light up when you talked about him when we finally admitted our feelings for the other. You got your happiness, and I am so happy for you both. Why cant you be happy for me too? Why cant you respect my decision? I'm not stupid. I know what I am doing, I know what I want, I know where my feelings are. I know he's changed I had been keeping track of his progress and treatment all this time since day one he was locked away in there. I wanted to make sure he got what he deserved but then they told me he was getting better and that he was a changed man" she said

"Why would you even bother to check up on him?" he asked

"Because I needed a piece of mind, I needed to know, I needed some closure" she said

"Yeah you really got closure!" he said

"I'm going to make some coffee you guys want any?" asked Wade

"Sure" she smiled

Wade walked away and began making the coffee

"Please just respect my decision?" she begged

"How can I? After what he's done" he said

"Yeah, what he did was wrong, very very wrong and he knows that, he even admitted that he was wrong and it was wrong. But I told you I saw a good side of him. I saw a good caring, loving side of him. That side of him is showing now that bad man is gone" she said

Wade returned with two cups in his hand

"You dont have to talk about me like I'm not here" said Wade

"I'm sorry" she frowned

"Here" he smiled handing her a cup

"Thanks" she smiled

"Welcome" he smiled taking a drink of his own

She looked at Heath and went to take a drink but Heath grabbed it from her hands

"Don't drink that! He's probably trying to poison you!" said Heath as he threw the cup onto the floor shattering it spilling the coffee all over the floor

"Heath calm down!" Justin demanded

Madison grabbed the back of her head and cringed

"Why should I? "Are you guys forgetting what he's done? He killed your baby Madison! HE KILLED!...YOUR BABY!" he shouted

"Maddie?" Justin questioned grabbing onto her fearing for her well being

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO REMIND ME! I KNOW THAT!" she said holding the back of her head and cringing even harder

"See! Look he's got you so brainwashed that you even forgot about your lingering health problems from him beating you!" he said

"No! Just stop Heath, please?" she begged

"He'll never change Madison!" Heath said

"Heath stop it! She's not feeling well" said Justin

"Just leave" said Madison

"Whatever, I'm done with you!" said Heath as he stormed out the door

"Are you okay?" asked Justin

"I'm fine" she said

Justin gave her a hug

"Take care of yourself okay?" he whispered into her ear

"I will" she whispered back as she hugged him

Justin slowly let her go

"Bye Wade, good to see you again" he said

"Same to you" smiled Wade

"I'll talk to him" he said to Madison as he left

She closed the door and laid her head onto as she leaned against it.

"Maddie?" Wade whispered walking to her slowly and placed his hand onto her back

"What lingering health problems is he talking about?" he asked

"Oh its nothing" she said taking her head off the door and smiled and leaned down and started picking up the broken glass

"Maddie please?" begged Wade as he grabbed her arm lightly to stop her from picking it up

"Please tell me" he whispered

"Its nothing really, just some nerve damage. I guess from the infection or something I dont know I wasn't really listening when they told me I was feeling sick when they told me. Its nothing I get these quick painful headaches and back pain but I got medicine for it. They gave me some migraine medication and it helps pretty quick" she said

"I'm sorry. Oh God! I've done so much damage to you! I had no idea!" he said

"I'm okay, I'm still alive" she assured him as she leaned back over to pick up the glass

"Maddie please dont tell me its okay. Its not...And let me do this" he said stopping her again

She smiled at him and walked into the kitchen with the glass she had in her hand and threw it into the trash and washed her hands and got into her cabinet getting out her medications and took them with a glass of water. Wade cleaned up the mess from the floor and walked into the kitchen and looked at her.

"You should lay down for a while" he said

"Why? It dont hurt anymore, it comes and goes. I feel fine right now. Honest" she smiled

Wade frowned and hung his head

"Don't get sad, please?" she begged walking to him and putting her arms around him

He moved so that he was facing her and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked

"No" she said lightly

He continued to hold her like that feeling so much regret and sadness that she was still suffering from his torture to this day. So much guilt was getting to him he just wanted to cry but he couldn't, not in front of her.

* * *

><p>"She's so stupid!" Heath said<p>

"Slow down! And she's not stupid! She's a really smart girl, I think she knows what she is doing. She's right you know. He did seem different he could have snapped and beat the hell out of her again while we were there but he was sweet to her. When she grabbed her head the look on his face...I saw the fear in his eyes. I thought he was about to cry or something. Maybe have a heart attack" said Justin

"He beat her till she couldn't walk, he caused her to miscarry and get an infection and refused to take her to a hospital whens he told him something was wrong. That isn't right!" he said

"No its not, but you got to admit he seemed to have changed. Give him a chance she obviously knows something we dont. You just got to trust her. She knows what she is doing. Plus she told you if he hurts her again he'll go straight to prison. She's not brainwashed, she's keeping a close watch on her heart. Her eyes are wide open, I can tell she's watching him like a hawk. If you stopped yelling at her long enough and looked you would have noticed too. You probably made her feel so small, she probably felt bad about herself. She's gone through enough the way it is, she dont need her best friend making her feel like shit. She probably thinks you hate her now with the way you acted" said Justin

Heath took Justin's words to heart, they hit him like a ton of bricks. He was now feeling regretful for the things he said to her, he knew when he left she looked like she wanted to cry when he told her he was done with her.

"I'm a fucking dick!" he sighed tearing up

"No you're not. You need to apologize to her though, and make sure she's alright" said Justin

"Yeah. God! No I am an asshole!" he said as tears fell down his face

"What kind of friend am I? She's right, you're right I should respect her. She's been so supportive of me and my decision and I go and be a dick to her about hers" he said as he wiped his tears away

"She'll never want to speak to me again now I bet" he said

"That is something you and her will have to decide but you do need to call her later after you both had time to cool down. Apologize to her and tell her you support her decision and will be there for her" said Justin

Heath nodded his head as he pulled into his driveway and they got out and went inside and out onto the back deck to lay out in the sun so they could relax and cool off from the events that had just taken place


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for reading/reviewing! I know, Heath is an asshole! We'll have to see if he makes up for it soon :D. At least Heath saying the things he was saying and being rude didn't cause Wade to snap or anything, perhaps he has changed?**

* * *

><p>Wade and Madison made some breakfast together and were just finishing up with the cleaning.<p>

"I should probably head home...take a shower and take my medication and come back. Do you want to do anything today?" he asked looking at her as he threw the trash into the bin

"You want to go walking around the park for a while?" she asked looking at him as she washed the dishes

"Are you going to be okay to do that?" he asked

"Yeah why?" she asked looking back at the dishes she was cleaning

"Because you are having pain still" he said

"No its fine it comes and goes and its not all that bad, just somedays it is but that is why I got the medicine for. It helps trust me. It only happens mainly when I hear loud sounds like that glass breaking, its like it triggers fear or something so it hurts I guess I dont really know" she said

Wade frowned knowing it was because of him she was so scared and jumpy and continuing to suffer through pain. She finished and dried off her hands and turned to look at Wade and saw the sadness in his eyes and it made her sad too.

"Don't be sad" she said walking to him

"How can I not be? I hurt you so bad that you are even having problems today. What is this? 6...7 weeks later?" he questioned

"I'm okay. I swear. If I wasn't I would tell you" she said

"Promise?" he asked

"Yes, I promise" she said

Wade leaned over and kissed her on the cheek and he went to walk away and she grabbed his arm to stop him and she turned around to him and looked at him in the eye and began thinking about something and she looked at his lips.

"You alright?" he asked fearing she was feeling pain again

She nodded her head lightly and moved closer to him and placed her hand on the side of his face and he smiled lightly while looking at her which caused her to smile and she moved that hand to the back of his head and pulled him lightly down to her face and their lips connected. Wade reciprocated the kiss slowly and moved his hands to the side of her face then put them around her and moved closer into her. After a couple moments they both pulled away and Wade looked at her who was looking down with her eyes and had her head low a bit.

"I wont hurt you again" he whispered laying his forehead against hers, his voice promising

Madison closed her eyes and felt him moved his head off hers then felt him kiss her there and leave his lips there then pull her into a hug and he rubbed her back slowly. They held each other for what seemed like forever till they finally let each other go.

"I'll go home and take a shower and everything and come back if you want me to" he said

"I want you to" she said with a smile

"Okay, get some rest alright?" he asked

"I think I'll take a shower too. Its relaxing so I'll be fine" she smiled

"Okay" he said kissing her forehead one last time

"Bye" he said walking out the door getting into his Bentley

The drive to his house seemed to take forever when in reality it wasn't but 5 minutes but he was thinking alot about Madison and what he had done. It broke his heart to see her so scared and feeling pain, the unmedicated Wade probably would have cared less but now that he was helped and on medication and lead in a different path he felt feelings. He hated the way he felt. The regret, guilt, sadness he hated it all. But he did like the feeling he felt of love for Madison, the feelings were much deeper now with the medication. He pulled into his driveway and walked into his house. As soon as he closed his front door he finally broke down completely and began to cry, the feelings completely over powering him. He shoved a plant he had sat up by his door onto the floor breaking the vase then began throwing various objects he could get his hands on and kicked over his coffee table where he then fell onto his knees and slumped over with uncontrollable sobs.

"So sorry Maddie" he whispered to no one

After a while of sitting on the floor Wade finally calmed himself enough to get up and went into his bathroom where he grabbed his medication and them then got into the shower. The water running over his body had a great calming affect. He was still upset but he was able to relax himself a little bit with the shower.

* * *

><p>"I should call her" said Heath as he reached over to Justin and rubbed his hand slowly<p>

"You should, make sure she's okay" said Justin as he clasped his hands into his

Heath smiled and loved the way his hand felt against his and he grabbed his phone and called her. After a few rings it went to her voicemail and Heath grew worried and looked at Justin as he began to leave her a message.

"Babygirl? Its Heath. I'm calling to check on you and to apologize. I hope you're not ignoring my calls because you are mad at me, I wouldn't blame you. I was a jerkass to you. I hope you're alright and no one is hurting you. Call me back okay? I need to know you're alright!" he said as he ended the call

"She didn't answer?" asked Justin

"No" said Heath as he looked at him worried

"She's probably alright. She may have fallen to sleep or something" said Justin as he rubbed Heaths hand with his thumb

"I hope so, hopefully she calls me back really soon. Like really soon" said Heath

20 minutes had passed without word from Madison and Heath was about to lose it, he was nearing the point where he was about to drive to Wades and Madison's to see if she was okay that was until his phone began ringing. He quickly grabbed his phone from his pocket and sighed of relief

"Maddie!" he practically screamed into the phone

"You called?" she asked

"Yes! Are you okay? I've been trying to call you for a while!" he said

"Yes, I was in the shower" she said

"You telling me the truth? Everything is okay? You're fine? He isn't hurting you?" he asked

"No Heath, he's not hurting me. He's been really sweet to me, he's hurting too now that he realized what he did was wrong" he said

"He should have realized that when he was doing it" he said

"I know but he was having some psychological problems but they have been taken care of and he's on medication and seeing a therapist about it all. I'm not stupid Heath, I know what I am doing. Just trust me on this okay? I need you to support me like I support you" she said

"I know babe. I'm going to try. I just hate him and dont think he's good for you. I'm sorry I was such an ass before. I just worry. I dont want to see you get hurt again" he said

"He's changed. He's trying to be a new man just give him a chance" she said

"For you I will doesn't mean I'm going to like it" he said

"You dont have to. I just want to know you are still going to be my friend through this" she said

Heath paused for a moment thinking then nodded his head

"Yeah, you will never lose me as a friend Maddie, ever" he assured her

"Good" she said

"You feel okay? I know you were hurting when I left" he said

"My back is hurting a little but I am going for a walk at the park later it should help it" she said

"Okay, get some rest and go walk and call me when you get back okay?" he asked

"I will" she said

"I love you Babygirl, dont you forget that" he said

"I wont and I love you too" she said smiling

"Bye babe" he said hanging up the phone

"She's okay?" asked Justin

"Yeah she's sore but she is going for a walk. The doctor told her to walk when she feels the pain to prevent her from stiffing up and it getting any worse" he said

"Good" said Justin as he stood up and leaned over to Heath and began kissing on his neck

"Mmm" moaned Heath as he began to get goose bumps all over his body

"Wanna go have sex?" asked Heath

"Always" smiled Justin

Heath smirked and stood up and followed Justin into the house where they didn't make it very far at all. As soon as Heath closed the door Justin was all over him kissing him and grinding into him. Heath pulled away from Justin and breathed heavy and began trying to speak

"Jus...I'm about to explode" Heath whispered

"I cant let my baby do that" Justin smiled his dimples poking into his cheeks making Heath smile

Justin pulled him into their bedroom where they both undressed as quickly as they could. Justin jumped into the bed and grabbed a bottle of lube from the drawer and tossed it to Heath who poured some into his fingers as Justin moved on all fours. Heath smiled as he slid a finger inside.

"Heath" Justin whispered

"more?" asked Heath

"Please" Justin again whispered

Heath slid another finger inside causing Justin to cry out in pleasure

"Heath please fuck me I cant wait!" Justin moaned

"Don't you want preppin first?" asked Heath

"No I can take it" said Justin

"I didn't prep you before and I could tell it hurt you, just please let me finish prepping" begged Heath

Heath slid a third finger inside and began scissoring as he moved his fingers in and out and Justin began moving himself with Heaths movements.

"Okay I wont make you wait anymore" said Heath as he poured more lube into his hand and began slicking up his cock and as soon as he was sure he was ready he moved behind Justin and slid himself slowly inside. Justin tensed but only for a moment and Heath didn't go in any deeper until Justin relaxed but as soon as he did Heath didn't hesitate to go in deeper.

"OW!" Justin cried out

"I'm sorry!" Heath said as he stilled

"No! Its okay! It was my fault I shouldn't have shifted" said Justin

"I can stop" said Heath

"NO! Baby please fuck me" begged Justin

Heath wasn't sure about it, Justin crying out in pain startled him and made him scared to continue any further

"Baby please" Justin begged

"You sure you're okay?" he asked

"I'm fine" said Justin

Heath moved slowly and Justin moaned in pleasure

"Faster baby please" begged Justin

Heath picked up his pace again and Justin began to move back into him catching up to his pace.

"OH GOD HEATH!" Justin shouted

Heath leaned over a little and began stroking Justin as he fucked him

"UH! JEEZ!" Justin moaned

"OH FUCK BABY!" Heath shouted

Heath continued till he felt Justin tighten around him and felt his muscle flex and him tense up and then came all over the bed and Heaths hand. It wasn't long after that Heath came as well and stilled as they both caught their breath. Heath pulled out as Justin laid down on the bed and pulled Heath to lay ontop of him and kissed him till they were eventually ready for a second round.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Someone pointed out to me that in the previous chapter I missed a word that made it confusing as to if or not he took his medication. He DID take it, thanks for pointing it out to me that would have really caused alot of confusion.**

* * *

><p>Wade finished his shower and got dressed and cleaned up the mess he had made before he got into the shower then drove back to Madison's. As soon as he got there he saw her sitting outside on her porch like she was waiting for him. Wade smiled as he got out of the car and walked to her.<p>

"Hey!" she said standing up and walking to him and giving him a hug

"Hey" he said putting his arms around her and began hugging her

She giggled lightly and after a moment they pulled away and looked at each other.

"You're getting good with the hugs" she smiled

"Thanks to you!" he said then leaned over and kissed her on the cheek

"You ready to go? Or do you want to wait a while?" she asked

"No I'm ready to go if you are" he said

"Okay let me just grab my stuff" she said walking inside and grabbing her purse and keys and returned locking her door

They got into Wades car and headed to the park. The drive wasn't too long to get there and he parked and the two got out and began walking around the trails of the park.

"So...do you still sing with your band?" he asked

"No" she said

"Why not?" he asked

"I gave it up. I left the band, I dont like to sing anymore" she said

"Why?" he asked

"I dont know. I tried again but I just couldn't enjoy it like I used to so I decided to leave" she said

"But you were the lead singer" he said

"Yeah I know but they can always find a new lead" she said

"Its because of what I did to you...isn't it?" he asked

"No" she said

Wade looked at the sidewalk as they walked and Madison looked at him and noticed that he was.

"Wade" she said stopping and turning to him

"Please dont be that way...Its not" she said

"That band was your everything before I did what I did...now its not? That doesn't seem like a random decision to me" Wade pointed out

Madison sighed and looked to the side then back at him

"Okay...yeah...its because of what happened. I just dont feel like I can do it anymore. Its just not fun anymore" she said

Wade sighed and shook his head

"I'm sorry Maddie, I'm so sorry" he said

"Don't be, I'm kind of glad I made the decision to leave. I honestly dont think being in the band was something I needed to pursue in life. If anything it was an epiphany that I needed to go back to school and learn something else or just...something" she said

"I cant believe it caused you to quit the things you loved though" he said

"I can still sing with karaoke or something and hey maybe I'll even one day get back into it again but until then, I am just happy living my life and not being in the band anymore. I now feel like I spent most of my time with the band instead of being out doing anything else. So I am enjoying the free time and having a life" she said

Wade looked her in the eye with sadness in his

"Please dont" she said putting her arms around him

"I never wanted to hurt you. My intention wasn't to ever hurt you...wasn't even to rape you again. I just wanted you to start hating Heath cause he couldn't help you and make him do things to you till you hated him then you came to me for comfort or something. But I realize that was stupid. I should have just admitted my feelings for you instead of hurting you. I'm an evil person and you dont deserve to be treated like that. You deserve someone who never hurt you and wont ever hurt you" he said

"You" she said

"What?" he asked

"Its you" she said

"What about me?" he asked

"You wont hurt me again. I can tell you are different now and you love me" she said

"I do...but I already hurt you and treated you like hell. Baby, I tortured you. Someone doesn't do that to the person they love" he said

"No they dont, but you've changed. You got help and you're nice now. You are getting a second chance" she said tearing up

"Don't cry" he said

"How could I not? I get the feeling you are about to leave me and that you dont love me now" she said

"No! No, baby. That's not it at all" he said putting his arms around her

"I just cant understand how you can forgive me when I did what I did to you. You should hate me, anyone who went through that should hate me. I mean look at Heath...he hates me" he said

"But he didn't see the good side that I saw of you. You were caring and I felt that you loved me then" she said as she began to cry

"Because I do" he whispered

"Then please, give yourself a chance" she begged

"As long as you're with me" he said

"I'm not going anywhere" she said laying her head on his chest

"Did I kiss you good?" he asked

She lifted her head off his chest and looked at him

"Lets put that to the test again" she said with a smile

He smiled and kept his arms wrapped around her and began to kiss her. Moments later their kiss grew more intense and more passionate then the last time and she pulled back and breathed heavy and laid her head on his chest.

"Wow" she breathed

"You okay?" he asked

"Oh yeah" she said lifting her head and looking at him

"That was...wow" she smiled

"Was it bad?" he asked

"No, God that was amazing" she blushed

Wade smiled and kissed her on the head

"Best kiss ever" she whispered

"Aww you two are beautiful" said a little elderly lady as she and her husband walked behind them

Madison and Wade turned around and looked at her

"You two remind me of myself and my Frank" smiled the tiny petite old lady as she grabbed her husbands hand

Frank leaned over and kissed his wife on the side of the head

"You two look to have a strong love for each other, dont give that up. Fight for it" she said as she walked by

"Thanks" said Madison

"I plan to" smiled Wade

Wade and Madison watched at the couple kept walking hand in hand and Madison smiled and grabbed Wade by the hand and they began walking behind them. Wade let her hand go and put his arm around her and held her close to him as they walked around the entire park for a while.

"Ready to go?" asked Wade

"Yeah" said Madison

"How about burgers and hot dogs on the grill?" he asked

"I dont have a grill" she said as they got into the car

"I do, we can grill out at my house and call Justin and Heath over. Maybe we can try to patch things up with them" he suggested

"Good idea" she smiled

"I grabbed stuff while we were at the store the other day so I already have it" he said

"Okay I'll call Heath and see if they'll come" she said

Madison called Heath and after some begging on her part Heath finally gave in and said they were on their way and Wade and Madison arrived at Wades house and began getting things ready. Wade went outside to the grill and began cooking the meat as Madison stayed in the house making salad and various other foods.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: You're all awesome! Thanks for the reviews they really do mean alot to me :D**

* * *

><p>Madison carried out the stuff she had just cooked and made inside and began setting things up so things were ready. Wade watched her and smiled as he did, he couldn't believe he was getting this chance to see her again after all he had done. He couldn't believe <em>she <em>was even wanting to see him after everything. She turned around to look at him and saw he was staring at her and he smiled and got embarrassed and looked at the burgers.

"Are you shy?" she asked walking over to him

"No! No...you're just beautiful...when you looked at me my heart like felt like it was going to blow up or something" he said

"Awww...I love you" she said

Wade lifted his head up and looked at her wondering if he was hearing things. She smiled and put her head down

"Did...you really just tell me you love me?" he questioned

"I did" she said wondering if she said the wrong thing

"Oh my God...you have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say those words to me" he whispered breathlessly putting his arms around her

Madison put her arms around him and they hugged each other then the door bell rang

"That is probably them" she said

"yeah" Said Wade smiling

"I'll get that, you finish this" she smiled walking away

Wade grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him and he gave her a kiss on her lips and smiled as he flipped the burgers. She giggled lightly and walked off into the house and opened the door.

"hey guys! Come in" She said moving aside

"You know I dont like this right? I'm only doing this for you?" Heath questioned

"Yes but please be nice to him" she frowned

Heath sighed and shook his head

"Please?" she begged

"Fine" he said clearly not happy about it

"How you feeling?" asked Justin as he gave her a hug

"Better" she said hugging him back

"Good, I was worried about you. It looked like you were in alot of pain" he said

"I was, but it comes and goes and the worst part only lasts a few seconds. I had one that lasted a while once but haven't since then" she said

"Well we just need to keep you CALM" he said looking at Heath

"And not make you stressed out and scared" he added looking back at her

Heath shook his head

"You're just lucky I love your ass" said Heath as he reached over and pinched him

Justin smiled and looked at him

"You better stop that or we're going to have a situation" he said

"You two are so cute! I'm glad you both got together" she giggled

"I have you to thank for that" smiled Justin

Madison smiled and took them outside onto the patio where Wade was still cooking the burgers and hotdogs.

"Hey guys" smiled Wade

"I'm so glad you guys called, I'm starving!" said Justin

"Well Wade suggested we cook out tonight and call you guys over, so I am glad you all came" she said walking to Wade and started helping him

Justin and Heath sat down and started talking to each other and Wade looked at her and she looked at him and smiled. Just as she looked at him she forgot what she was doing and rested her arm and burnt her wrist and jerked her hand back quick

"OW!" she cried out

"Sh-" he began trying to say "shit" but stopped himself as he grabbed her arm knowing what she had just done

Heath stood up quickly and looked at them and all he saw was him grabbing her arm to look

"WADE! LET HER FUCKING GO!" shouted Heath

"Are-" Wade began before hearing Heath and he looked at him and saw Heath storming toward them

"Heath no!" Madison said moving in front of Wade

"HE WAS HURTING YOU!" Heath shouted

"No he wasn't...I burnt my wrist on the grill" she said looking at her wrist

"You dont have to lie for him!" said Heath

"I am not lieing!" she shouted and grabbed the back of her head

Wade placed his hand on her back and grew very concerned for her

"Ugh...just look" she said putting her wrist in front of him

Heath looked and saw a small blister forming on her wrist and he sighed lightly. She shook her head and turned around and walked into the house and began running her wrist under cool water to get out the sting. Moments later Heath walked inside with her and looked at her.

"I'm sorry, okay? I worry about you. We both know what he is capable of, how the hell can you just forgive him just like that and pretend he did nothing?" he asked

"You promised you'd be nice...and I'm not pretending he did nothing, I dont forgive what he did but you cant help who you fall in love with. I've told you a hundred times already that I saw a good side of him, a sweet, loving, caring side of him. You didn't see that side, that side was so gentle and so sweet...that side is what you see standing out there in front of that grill. He's trying Heath...he really is. He's a good man, he's so concerned for me and...he loves me. He cares about me, he really does" she said

"Do you feel love for him and feel obligated to him because you were pregnant with his baby?" he asked

Those words pierced right through her body and her nerves began to be more painful and she leaned over the sink like she was about to pass out and she closed her eyes.

"Maddie?" Heath asked taking a step toward her

She put her hand on her head and looked up out the window at Wade and her legs gave out on her and she fell onto the floor hitting it hard and curled up into a fetal position and began crying.

"Maddie! Shit!" Heath said as he got on his knees beside her and pulled her to sit up and held her into him and wrapped his arms around her, something her doctor suggested to help prevent it from getting worse

"Shh I'm sorry" he whispered knowing she was in too much pain

"wanna lay" she begged

"Cant let you do that. The doctor said laying that way will only make it worse and make it harder for it to stop" he whispered

"Please" she begged trying to move from his grasp

"Try to relax yourself babe" he whispered

Justin walked into the house to make sure they didn't kill each other and to tell them the food was done and found them on the floor and he wasn't sure what to make of it till he saw the intense agonizing look on Madison's face.

"What happened?" he asked

Heath looked up at Justin

"Its the nerve pain" he said

"Its that bad?" Justin asked never knowing

"Not always...or so she says" he said

"We need to stand you up" said Heath

"No! Please no" she begged

"It will help make it go away quicker" said Heath

"I dont want to" she whined

"I know you dont. I know it will hurt but just trust me on this okay? I wont let you fall" he said

Wade finally walked in and saw them on the floor

"Don't tell Wade" she begged

"He already knows" said Justin

"What happened?" asked Wade

Madison looked up at him and frowned, she never wanted him to see her like that because he would just blame himself and get upset and she was right

"Its your nerve?" he questioned

"No, I'm okay. I just got tired" she said trying to lie

"Don't lie Maddie. Yes its the nerve, the nerve _YOU_ damaged" said Heath

"STOP!" she shouted and grabbed her head

Wade felt his heart break and he put his head down and felt tears trying to burn into his eyes but he did everything in his power to fight them.

"You are an ass Heath. You lied to me...told me you'd be nice" she said

"Its okay Maddie, he doesn't have to be nice to me. What I did was wrong, you should all hate me...hell I even hate myself" he said then turning and walked out onto the patio

"No" she whined

"Wade" she said moving from Heath and tried standing up but would just fall into the cabinets and stumble around but managed to force herself to walk outside and into Wades arms and held him tight

"Please dont be sad. Don't hate yourself. I'll be okay. This happens sometimes, it gets better it just takes a minute or two" she assured him

"It never should have happened in the first place" he said putting his arms around her and moving her with him and he sat down on a chair pulling her into his lap

"I'm okay though" she said as she laid her head on his shoulder

Wade rubbed her back slowly trying to massage the pain away and he certainly had magic hands because him rubbing helped ease the pain and after a minute the pain finally went away completely. Heath and Justin walked out and sat down together again.

"Lets eat I'm hungry" she said looking at him

Wade gave her a small smile but she could tell he was still sad and she leaned over and began kissing him and after a moment she pulled away and looked at him

"Better?" she asked

Wade smirked and looked down like he was shy again

"You're so cute...come on lets eat" she said standing up and grabbing his hand and walking to the table

"I'm sorry Maddie, I try. I just think he'd going to hurt you again" said Heath

"I wont hurt her Heath but I understand where you are coming from and I dont blame you for thinking that" he said as he sat down

Heath looked at him and thought for a moment, the way he spoke made him seem like he really changed but Heath wanted to be cautious so he was going to keep a close watch on him regardless of what Madison says. They all sat at the table and began eating their food and enjoying the evening. Things were very tense and awkward but still they managed to try and have a good time. Heath was doing it for Madison's sake so he wouldn't cause her pain again. He knew the seconds he said something about her child he shouldn't have said it but it was too late. He knew she was heartbroken about losing the baby even if she never knew she was pregnant, it was still part of her.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome!**

* * *

><p>As they sat at a picnic table they had finished eating and Wade looked at Madison and smiled and slowly moved his hand to her leg and massaged slowly.<p>

"You feel better?" he asked

"Yeah, I was better when you rubbed my back" she smiled

"Good. Is the damage something you're going to always have?" he asked

"No. My doctor said it would eventually become less and less bothersome over time but until then I have to take the migraine medication when my head hurts and anti seizure medication daily because its somewhere in the upper back and spine area where its connected to the brain so it causes my head to hurt and back to hurt but I have home exercises to do and going for walks helps. I just try to avoid loud sounds that trigger the pain, so I stay away from construction areas for sure" she said

"Did they say what caused it? Was it an injury I caused?" he asked

"No it was the infection that caused it, I guess when I got really bad and nearly died" she said

Wade began thinking that when she nearly died was because he smothered her not because of her sickness and he realized that she clearly didn't remember or realize that he was the one who did it. Wade couldn't help but break down though, he was trying not to but he couldn't hold it back. Too many emotional things were happening through the day he couldn't hold back. At this point he didn't care that Justin and Heath were sitting there and saw him in tears, he couldn't hold back.

"Aww, honey its okay" she said moving body around to face him while moving into him and putting her arms around him

"Its not!" he said as he leaned over and laid his head on her shoulder and sobbed into her shoulder

"Baby" she said tearing up and reached to his head and rubbed it slowly

"I'm so sorry Maddie, I wish I had gotten help before. I wish I knew and noticed what I was doing" he said

"I know babe" she said

Wade pulled her into his lap again and held her closer to him

"Am I hurting you?" he whispered cradling his eyes into her shoulder

"No" she whispered back as she rubbed his head

Heath looked at Justin who looked at him as well and noticed a major difference in Wade now, he still couldn't stand him but he noticed now more than earlier that he was trying hard to change. He was actually showing emotion, something he wasn't showing much of during the time he had them. The only time he saw him break down was when he kicked her in the stomach and told her she deserved to lose her baby. Heath didn't think Wade was capable of emotion. After all when he came in telling them she had a miscarriage he acted as if he didn't care that he had just killed their child.

After a while she couldn't hear him cry anymore and she kissed him on the side of the head and moved her lips to his ear.

"Its going to be okay, I'm going to be alright" she assured him

Wade moved his lips to her neck and breathed onto her then kissed her neck a couple times then kissed a trail up to her lips and began kissing her lips for a moment then pulled away and looked at her. She smiled and wiped the remaining tears from his eyes. Madison looked to the side at Justin who was sitting beside Wade

"We didn't forget you guys were here" she said as she was still straddling Wades lap

Wade laughed lightly and put his head into her shoulder

"I actually did" he said as he kept laughing

"You did? Really?" she giggled

"Yeah, I dunno why!" he said lifting his head up and looking at them

"So...you mean we almost just got a free show?" asked Justin

"No!" she laughed

"It looked like it!" said Justin

"Poor Justin, were you scared?" she asked

"Yeah a little" he smiled

"We should go" said Heath as he stood up

"You guys dont have to leave. I didn't mean to scare you guys away" said Wade

"You didn't. We just should really go" he said

"okay" said Wade

Madison stood up and Wade turned around and stood up and they began cleaning up. Heath and Justin helped as well and after they finished they walked into Wades living room.

"We'll see you guys sometime" said Justin

Wade smiled and and walked behind Madison and leaned over since he was so tall and put his arms around her waist and laid his chin on her shoulder and smiled while rubbing her stomach. Madison smiled and laid her head back onto his shoulder and put her hands onto his arms.

"We're going to have to do this again soon" said Wade

"Sounds good to me those burgers were good" said Justin

"Thanks guys" said Heath

"Welcome" said Wade

"Bye" said Justin and Heath as they left

Wade lifted his head up and looked at her and smiled and she looked at him. Wade growled and attacked her neck and she began to giggle and try to get away from him.

"oh God!" she said

"Sorry" he said moving from her smiling

"No need! That was cute" she giggled again

"You want to stay here tonight?" he asked

"If you want me to" she said

"I want you to" he smiled

She smiled and looked down at her feet and Wade slowly moved closer to her and put his hands underneath her chin and lifted her to look at him and he looked at her for a moment then leaned down to her lips and began kissing her slowly then becoming more passionate and she slid her tongue across Wades lips wanting to explore his mouth with her tongue and he opened his mouth and allowed her to do so. Wade brushed his tongue overs hers as their kiss grew more intense. After a moment he began to feel it was going too far and he didn't want to rush things with her and he pulled away and laid his forehead against her trying to catch his breath.

"You okay?" she whispered

"Yeah...I just missed the way your lips felt against mine" he whispered

After a moment he slowly lifted his head off hers and looked at her and ran his hand through her hair.

"I think I should probably run home and grab some things especially my medicine" she said

"Oh yeah you definitely need those. I dont want you in pain, breaks my heart to see you in pain. It killed me to see you in so much pain earlier, I was so scared" he said

"I'm sorry" she frowned

"You have no reason to be sorry. I do. I caused it" he said

She frowned and walked to him putting her arms around him and laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his around her as well.

"I love you" she said

Wade smiled and felt her take his breath away when she said she loved him.

"This feels like a dream. I never thought I'd ever see you again let alone feel your lips against mine, or feel you even having your arms around me. But I really never thought I'd hear you say you love me" he said

"Well I do. I thought it would take me longer to say it but it didn't, I do love you" she said

"I love you too" he said kissing her on the forehead

"I should get my stuff" she said

"Lets go" he said grabbing his keys

They left in Wades Bentley and were back at Wades within 20 minutes. As they were getting ready for bed they took turns changing in the bathroom and Madison crawled into the bed as she waited for Wade. Moments later he came out and looked at her and smiled.

"You want me to sleep on the couch?" he asked

"No, why would I want you to do that?" she asked

"Because I dont want you uncomfortable" he said

"We've slept in the same bed together ever since you got home. I'm not uncomfortable. Remember I was the one that drug you into the bed with me the night you came home and then called you over to my house last night and we were in the same bed together..I want you with me" she said with a smile

Wade smiled and walked to the opposite side of the bed and crawled into the bed beside her and she moved in closer to him laying her head on his chest and putting her arm across his body as he wrapped his arm around her smiling. After a while they both finally fell asleep never once moving from that position they laid in.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

><p>The two had been asleep for hours when he began to feel Madison move lightly and heard her moaning and whining in her sleep which woke him up and looked at her and wondered if she was okay and started rubbing her back slowly thinking maybe she was feeling pain. He thought for sure that was what it was when she got calm and stopped but that didn't last long before she started up again but this time it was worse than before and she began tossing around in the bed. He raised up slowly and put his hand on her arm.<p>

"Maddie?" he whispered not waking her up

"Maddie, baby" he said a little louder

That time he was able to get her to wake up and she looked around and turned her head to Wade and felt she was still in her dream sleep and whimpered and curled up into a fetal position covering her head as if she was protecting herself.

"Maddie! Its okay baby" he whispered rubbing her back slowly

Then it dawned on him she had to be cowering in fear because of him and he slowly backed off from her.

"I'm sorry babe" he whispered

"Owww" she whined grabbing her head

"Your head hurts?" Wade asked

"So bad" she whined

"Hold on. I'll grab your medicine" he said moving from the bed and going to her stuff and looked in her bag and found her pills and grabbed both bottles and got on his knees beside her

"I dont know which one it is" he said

She lifted her head up and he saw the pain in her eyes now and knew it was bad

"I'll go get you some water" he said standing up and ran into his kitchen getting her a cup of water returning seconds later and handed her the water

"Lets sit you up" he said helping her to sit up slowly

She whined and Wade grabbed the cup as she laid back over and he put the cup down and began rubbing on her back massaging in all places in her upper back since she mentioned the damaged nerve was in that region. After a couple minutes she was able to calm down and finally get the pill down and was able to sit up.

"Geez, I'm sorry baby" he said getting on his knees beside the bed

"I know you are" she said rubbing his hand and smiled

"I wish I could take it away. Make me have it instead of you" he said

"No you dont" she said

"I do! Then you wouldn't be hurting anymore" he said

"I can deal with it Wade, trust me. I've dealt with worse" she said

Wade frowned and put his hand onto her stomach and rubbed slowly then put his head down on the bed. He knew what she was referring to and it killed him inside. It was like he was being constantly reminded of everything. She put her hand on the back of his head and rubbed slowly.

"Get back in bed baby" she whispered moving slowly to lay where he was laying

He moved into the bed taking the place where she was laying and wrapped his arms around her

"I hate that I caused you this much pain" he said

"Its not too bad. It only lasts a couple minutes at a time" she said

"Not that bad? Maddie...you dont have to lie to me I saw that painful look in your eyes. You were in so much pain" he said

"I was, but it could be worse. It could be a constant pain...but its not it comes and goes and quick as it starts. Stress, fear, loud noises cause it" she said

"Well there was no loud noise so it was fear or stress. What happened?" he asked

"Just had a nightmare" she said

"About what?"

Madison looked at him not wanting to tell him that it was about him and what he had done to her and she shook her head

"I'm sorry, I should have known you wouldn't want to talk about it. It was about the baby though...wasn't it?" he questioned

She lied and nodded her head lightly and kept her head down

"I hate myself for that. I hate myself for it all" he said

"Don't, please" she said moving into him and putting her arms around him

"I just want to try to move on now. Try to move on...with you" she said

Wade smiled and kissed her on the side of the head and looked at the wall ahead of them

"Its not going to be easy, but we got to try" she said

"I'll never forgive myself" he said

"You got to try" she said

"I cant" he said

"Just try...for me" she said rubbing his chest

"I will" he said rubbing her arm

Wade moved her face to him and smiled and leaned down and kissed her on the lips and laid his head back down. She smiled and moved closer to him and bit her bottom lip as she stared at his lips and he smiled.

"What are you thinking?" he asked

"That I really want to feel those lips again" she smiled

Wade smiled and pulled her down to his lips and began kissing her and it wasn't long before their kiss was more intense and passionate and his body began to react to the feeling and he moved so that she moved onto her back while kissing then he moved from her lips down her jaw line and to her neck and began kissing her neck. She had always liked it when Heath would kiss on her neck and found that the feeling Wade was giving her was more enjoyable then when Heath did it.

"Mmm" she moaned lightly trying to fight her moans back but was having trouble doing so

Wade lifted his head and looked her in the eye and knew he was moving way too fast but he couldn't stop...her eyes were practically begging in lust for him to continue on and as hard as he tried to fight back he just couldn't. He reached to the hem of her shirt and moved his body down and lifted her shirt up and began kissing around her stomach slowly, then he pushed her shirt up more and saw she wasn't wearing a bra and he smiled and leaned down and began kissing around her breasts sliding his tongue across her nipple slowly then began sucking each one slowly taking his time with each

"Wade" she whispered

Wade stopped the second he heard her say his name and he looked at her he kept telling himself to stop but the look in her eyes told him to keep going, he really didn't want to move things along this fast. He wanted to take things slow. He knew that would be the best thing to do was taking things slow, he wanted things slow, but he still could not stop himself. He slowly reached down sliding his hand under the waistband of her shorts and panties and felt how wet she was.

"Mmm" he moaned at the feeling as he felt his cock beginning to rise more

Wade rubbed his finger over her swollen center causing her to let out a pleasured sigh and she put her hand on his arm. Wade smiled and slowly slid a finger inside then slid a second.

"Wade!" she cried out

Wade slid a third finger in and she arched her body toward him

"Please" she whispered

Wade pulled his hand out and looked at her his heart was telling him to stop but his body had other plans. He knew she wasn't really ready to have sex. Wade shoved the feelings he had to the back of his head and began slowly pulling her pink silk shorts off throwing them onto the floor then slid her panties off tossing them where he had thrown her shorts. She raised up and slowly pulled her shirt off and he saw the hesitation in her eyes and it broke his heart but he slowly removed his shorts as well then got between her legs and hoovered over her body and looked at her. He saw the nervousness and hesitation in her eyes, she was scared to death and he knew it.

"We dont have to do this" he whispered

"Its okay" she whispered

"No...I can see you are so scared" he said

"I'm fine" she smiled lightly

He looked down between them then looked at the pillow beside her head and couldn't bring himself to go into her

"I'm okay baby" she whispered

He sighed lightly and reached down and guided himself to her entrance and slowly slid the head inside and stopped himself

"Is it me?" she asked

"No baby...its me! I just...I dont know. You look so scared. You dont have to do this baby we can wait" he said

"You're clearly ready" she said

"Yeah I am but its okay, we can wait and hold off till you are really ready" he said

"We're already this far" she said

He sighed through his nose lightly and slowly pushed himself into her going deeper and deeper till he saw her cringe and he stopped

"Whats wrong?" he asked

"Forgot how big you are" she smiled

"I'm hurting you" he frowned

"Its okay" she smiled

"I dont like hurting you" he said

"I'm okay" she said

"I'm scared" he whispered admitting he was feeling it too

"Why?" he asked

"I'm scared I'm going to end up hurting you again...like last time" he said

"You wont" she said

"I dunno" he sighed

"I started this though and got you off. I really shouldn't leave you hanging when I got you _that_ wet" he smiled

"No you shouldn't" she smiled

Wade took a deep breath and slid himself the rest of the way into her and she tensed up and placed her hands on his arms and breathed heavy as he stilled.

"See...I'm hurting you" he said

"No you're just freaking huge" she giggled

"I'm sorry, I can stop" he said

"No I want you to continue, just give me a second to adjust to you" she said

Wade leaned down to her lips and began kissing her and he pulled back slowly then shoved himself back in and she whimpered

"Sorry!" he said as he broke the kiss

"No baby its fine. That kind of felt good" she moaned

"Tell me if it hurts" he said as he pulled back and pushed back in again slowly

Then he began making love to her, there wasn't any way he was going to go hard with her at all. He was too scared to go hard but she seemed to enjoy the slow thrusts he was giving her.

"Wade" she whispered

"Maddie! I've wanted you so bad for so long" he moaned

"harder" she begged

"I cant" he whispered

"You can" she whispered back

He placed his hands on the bed beside her and began driving himself harder into her

"Uh! Wade!" she cried out

"Maddie!" he growled

After a while he felt her walls tighten around him as he pushed into her and saw her body begin to shake. She was finally reaching an orgasm after weeks of not being able to get one from Heath no matter how hard she tried. A large amount of sexual frustration seemed to be finally releasing from her body. Wade followed soon after and collapsed onto her body trying to hold himself up from pressing his weight down on her. They both breathed hard for what seemed like hours, both too exhausted to move. After a while though he finally pulled himself out of her and checked on her.

"I made you bleed" he frowned

"Its okay. You brought me to do something I've been needing for a long time" she smiled

"Whats that?" he asked

"An orgasm" she smiled

Wade smiled and kissed her for a moment before he laid down beside her where they both fell right to sleep. They were too tired to put their clothes back on and just cuddled up close to each other for the rest of the night.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing! Seems as if all of you were waiting for Madison and Wade to have sex lol. Lets hope it doesn't ruin anything between them now!**

* * *

><p>Wade woke before Madison and he slowly raised up and looked at her and smiled at how comfortable and relaxed she looked. Not to mention she looked absolutely beautiful as she slept. He smiled and pulled the blankets over her body more and kissed her on forehead lightly and slowly stood up from the bed and stood still for a moment to make sure he didn't wake her up. When he saw that he didn't he leaned down and grabbed his boxers and put them on and slowly walked out of the room and into his kitchen and began to cook up a little something. He's not a very good cook but he was sure going to try to have something ready for her to wake up to.<p>

As he was cooking he grabbed his medication and took them doing his best not to fall off the track he was on. He liked where he was now, he liked having Madison around and that he wasn't hurting her like before. He thought about the sex they had the night before and smiled, he honestly never wanted to have sex for a while till he was sure things were okay and until he knew she was more comfortable being around him. Then it hit him, he began to worry that things might become complicated between them now not to mention awkward now that they had sex.

"Damn it" he whispered as he watched food cook on the stove

He knew he had hurt her last night but he wasn't intending to, hell he didn't even think he would hurt her since he had raped her so much and he knew her and Heath had sex before. But to have made her bleed again, he was really worried about that, he was worried about _her. _As he stood there he felt arms wrap around his body and hugging him, he knew her touch and hug and he smiled and slowly turned around and looked at her.

"Good morning" he smiled

"Good morning" she smiled back

Wade leaned down and kissed her for a moment then pulled away and ran his hand through her hair gazing into her eyes lovingly.

"How are you feeling this morning?" he asked

"I'm good" she said

Wade turned around and checked on the food then looked at her once again

"Seriously, how are you? I mean how is your head, your back...how are you feeling from last nights...sex?" he asked

"I'm okay, really. I promise" she said

"You bled" he said

"Yeah, well I mean I had been doing some kegel exercises to help with the healing and I guess my walls tightened up...clearly I did something right" she smiled

"Felt so good" he said

"It did" she said sitting down slowly

Wade watched as she sat down and frowned thinking she was sore which was why she sat down so slow.

"I shouldn't have done that" he said

"Done what?" she asked

"made you have sex so soon" he said

"You didn't make me do anything, I wanted it" she said

"Did you check though? I mean I made you bleed last night, is that really normal? I took your virginity already...I'm sorry about that still by the way" he said

"I know you are, and its okay baby, honest. I'm fine, I did check...it was fine. I guess my body just isn't used to having someone so big pushing into it like before" she giggled

He laughed lightly and shook his head

"I'm not that big" he blushed

"You are!" she giggled

"Don't get embarrassed take the compliment" she smiled

Wade looked at her smiling and was still red in the face and shook his head and looked back at the food.

"Are we going to be okay?" he asked moments later

"What do you mean?" she asked

"I didn't want to rush things with you. Now it feels like I did and I dont want things to be uncomfortable for you. I want you as comfortable as you can be when you are with me...and all times really, even if you aren't with me" he said

"Its not going to cause any problems...it was going to happen sooner or later" she said

Wade smiled and looked at her

"I just wanted to take things slow so we could start over" he said

"We dont need to start over. When Heath first introduced us to each other, you were a total gentleman" she said

"Then I became a asshole" he said

"For a while yeah" she said

"A while? I raped you at that party we had for the title win of Justin and Heath. I bloody raped you, that isn't a gentleman. You were terrified of me after that I know you didn't want to be alone with me I could tell. That was 7 weeks before I kidnapped you and Heath and did all that to you guys...and I raped you again. I'm a bloody bastard" he said turning the stove off

"You're not a bastard. Yeah I mean you...you had a moment of poor judgement or something. I dont know I'm not a doctor but you got help. You're better now and you aren't scaring me, you're not hurting me, you're treating me so well now. And I could have easily left you in that hospital and never saw you again but I gave you a second chance because I know you've changed. The doctor said you changed and now I know you have" she said

"Still what I did to you was unforgivable" said Wade as he took the pancakes out of the pan and placed them onto plates

She looked at him and frowned and stood up and walked to him putting her arms around him.

"I dont know. I mean I saw a good side of you, its like you had 2 sides or something but something was telling me you could change and when they said you had something psychologically wrong I felt you could change. Its why I had you taken to a hospital instead of making you go to prison first. I wanted you to get help, not for me but for you. When you were nice I could tell you hated the angry...mean side of you but then you just snapped back into that mean vicious guy again. But now I haven't seen you change at all, I haven't seen that angry side not even a little." she said then stopped for a moment

"I love you Wade, I loved you before too I just wasn't sure of my feelings because I hated you at the same time. I hated that evil side of you. But this...I love this" she said

"I love you too" he said putting his arms around her

"I'm so sorry. I am glad you are helping me. Its all I've ever wanted and no one would help me...I guess everyone just assumed I was just an evil bastard. I mean no one wants to help a Devil...right?" he questioned

"You're not a devil Wade" she said rubbing the side of his face slowly

"I was...I've changed. I promise you Maddie, I am going to do everything I can to treat you how you deserve to be treated. You're my queen and I wont let you down baby. I'll never ever let you down again" he said wrapping his arms around her

She saw the tears forming in his eyes and his words made her begin to cry as well. After a moment he pulled back and looked at her.

"We should eat...I'm no cook but I bought easy pancakes" he laughed grabbing the plates and sitting them down

"I hope they're good" he said

She smiled and sat down and poured some syrup over hers as did Wade and they began eating.

"They're good" she smiled

"You're just saying that" he laughed

"No they really are" she said with a light giggle

Wade smiled and they continued to eat their breakfast and enjoy a little conversation. Wade was relieved that things didn't seem so tense or uncomfortable between the two of them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know the last couple chapters pretty much consisted of Wade and Madison but I am going to try to make the next chapter about Heath and Justin, there needs to be an update on the two of them lol.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

><p>Heath and Justin had woke up and decided to get some breakfast at a local diner. As they ate Heath noticed that Justin seemed to be unusually quiet and it made him a little nervous. It made him worry that he did something wrong and caused him to be upset with him however as he studied Justin further he noticed he barely ate much of his food and that made him worry even more about him.<p>

"You alright?" asked Heath

Justin just sat there staring at his plate moving around the eggs lost in his thoughts.

"Justin? Hey" Heath asked shaking him

"huh?" asked Justin as he looked up at him

"Whats wrong?" asked Heath

"Nothing...why?" asked Justin

"Because...you barely said a word to me all morning other than where you wanted to eat but then on the way over here you never said anything and aside from ordering what you wanted you still haven't said anything, not to mention you barely touched your food. Have I done something wrong?" asked Heath

"No. Oh God babe no you did nothing wrong...at all" said Justin

"Then what is it? I've been sitting here worried it was me" he said

"Its not you...its nothing" he said

"You cant tell me nothin...I can tell its somethin" he pointed out

"No its just...I just...I um" he began

"You what?" asked Heath as his heart began to pound hard

Heath was sure Justin was about to tell him he no longer wanted to be with him anymore.

"I just dont feel very well" he said putting his fork down

"You should have said somethin we didn't have to come here. I could have made you something and brought it to you in bed" said Heath

"No its okay, I was starving. I thought maybe if I got up and ate something it would help but it hasn't" he said

"Whats wrong?" he asked

"My head started hurting in the middle of the night and I guess it just hasn't went away yet" said Justin

"You should have woke me if you woke up, did you take anything for the pain?" he asked

"Yeah I did last night, didn't seem to help though. All I had was Tylenol which wouldn't help for a migraine which I am pretty sure that is what it is" said Justin

"That's why you haven't took your sunglasses off?" asked Heath

Justin smiled lightly and nodded

"You really should have said something I could have came and got you something and you could have just stayed in bed" said Heath

"Its alright"

"Well Imma go the check and we are going to the pharmacy and getting you some Excedrin or something and we're going back home and getting in bed. Naw mean?" said Heath as he stood up smiling

Justin couldn't help but laugh lightly when Heath said "Naw mean". After a few minutes Heath walked back to Justin and looked at him.

"Ready to go?" he asked

"Yeah" said Justin as he stood up

The two walked out of the diner and got into Heaths truck and headed to the pharmacy. Once there they grabbed some migraine medication then headed back to Justin's house which was where they had been staying.

"I feel bad I drug you out of the house when you were feeling like shit" said Heath

"You didn't drag me out, I wanted to go. I really thought that if I got up and got something in my stomach that maybe it would help it but when I got there and got my food none of it sounded good anymore. If anything is just made me nauseated" said Justin

"Poor baby, we're almost home. We'll get that hot ass in bed and rest you up and I am sure you will feel good as new" said Heath with a wink

"Don't do that! You do that I wont rest because you do things like that and I just want to jump on you and rip your clothes off!" Justin laughed

"Well that would be alright too I mean they do say sex helps headaches" said Heath with a smirk

Justin looked at Heath with a huge smile on his face

"It does huh?" smiled Justin

"Yep" smiled Heath

Justin unbuckled his seat belt and slid himself closer to Heath and whispered into his ear

"Would you fuck me hard?"

"Mmm...hell yeah I'd fuck you hard, I'd fuck you however you wanted it" said Heath

"How about anywhere?" asked Justin as he kissed his neck

"Mmm" Heath moaned and tried to keep his focus on the road

"Almost anywhere baby, almost" he whispered as he felt his cock beginning to rise

Justin reached down over his jeans and began kneading him slowly

"Tell me how you'd fuck me in this truck" he whispered as he kissed his neck

Heath let out a sigh

"I'd fuck you so hard that your head broke out the window!" he breathed

"Mmm" Justin moaned as he continued his assault on him

"Baby..." breathed Heath

"I love the feeling you are giving me but you're going to cause me to wreck us both" said Heath as he reached to Justin's arm and began stroking slowly clearly enjoying the feeling Justin was giving him

Justin ignored Heath and reached down and unzipped his jeans and reached inside pulling out Heaths throbbing member and moaned at the sight of it. He smiled and slid his finger across the slit that was already wet with a little bit of precum which made Justin smile more and he looked at Heath who was lusting while trying to concentrate on the road and then leaned down taking him into his mouth and slowly made his way down then back up then ran his tongue around the head slowly.

"This isn't fair" moaned Heath

"Mm?" Justin questioned as he began bobbing his head up and down slowly

"Fuck! Uh!" cried Heath

"I'm suppose to be doing this for you! You got the headache I should be curing you!" said Heath

Justin rubbed his thigh slowly as he began to move faster and faster up and down on his cock

"Justin! Fuck!" he cried out and grabbed his hair and began forcing more of himself into Justins mouth

Justin gagged and choked and slapped at Heaths hand

"Sorry babe!" Heath said moving his hand off

Justin pulled up from him and moved his head to the side and gagged and coughed then laid his head on Heaths lap

"Ah babe I'm sorry I got caught up in the moment" said Heath as he rubbed his back slowly

"Its okay" whispered Justin

"No it aint" said Heath

Justin laughed lightly at the West Virginians accent when he said that, he couldn't help himself and he moved his head and took his still hard throbbing member back into his mouth

"Jusssssstin!" Heath cried out

"Baby you dont have to do that I know you...you dont feel well!" said Heath

Justin bobbed his head up and down faster till eventually Heath finally came into his mouth, and Justin swallowed every bit of him and once he was done he pulled up off him and wiped his mouth and moved back. Heath was finally calmed down from his high and he looked at Justin and smiled then looked back at the road. Moments later Heath pulled into the driveway and parked then turned off the engine and reached down putting himself back into his jeans and zipped then got out of the truck and so did Justin. Heath looked at Justin and saw that he had a little problem as they walked inside.

"Go get in bed I'll be in there in a second" said Heath

"Okay" said Justin as he took the medication they just bought and went to the bedroom

Justin went into the bathroom and swallowed two pills down and changed his clothes and crawled into the bed. As he laid there Heath finally came back in. Justin saw the light from the door opening and opened his eyes and saw Heath walking to his side of the bed and was stripped to nothing.

"If you're going to be naked then I am!" smiled Justin as he reached down and pulled his boxers off

"That's how I like it baby, I want to see that entire body!" he said moving closer to him

"Now its my turn" Heath added

"For what?" laughed Justin

"To please you" whispered Heath

"Mmm" moaned Justin

Heath smiled and licked his fingers slicking them up and leaned down taking Justin into his mouth and began sucking and bobbing his head up and down his long hard length.

"Mmm" moaned Justin

Heath reached to his bottom and slid one finger in which drove the South African crazy

"Heath! UH HEATH!" cried Justin

The ton of Justin voice sounded as if he was begging so he slid a second finger in and began scissoring them as he pushed them in deep into him.

"Heath! God! UH! BABY!"

Heath eventually let him have a third finger and worked him continuously till he reached his orgasm and came into his mouth. After he finished he pulled his fingers out and took raised up and looked at him finding he had fallen asleep. Heath couldn't help himself but smile as he pulled a blanket over him and cuddled up beside him. Heath knew he had a hard time sleeping last night and as peaceful and comfortable as Justin looked he knew he did his job well. He knew giving him pleasure would probably help him sleep good since everytime they had sex he seemed to sleep much better then when they didn't have sex. Heath eventually fell asleep himself still cuddled close to him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it seems like all they do is have sex but work with me here, they JUST got together after realizing they were both attracted to each other, they were both in desperate need lol. But I promise you they are going to start going on dates to the movie and all that good stuff soon its not going to be all about sex with them! Plus I know a handful of you enjoy the slash so that was just my little gift to you ;D**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing! Sorry this chapter is a little late today! :D**

* * *

><p>A few hours later Justin moved around slowly from Heaths grasp and laid onto his stomach and moved his head to face him. Heath moaned lightly from the loss of body heat he felt when he moved away and turned to his side with his back to Justin.<p>

"Maddie" Justin mumbled in his sleep

Heath heard Justin's voice and slowly began waking up when he heard him moaning

"Stop Wade!" shouted Justin

Justin shouting woke him up and he looked around and realized he was facing another direction and he slowly moved to his back and looked at Justin who was clearly distraught over something. Heath frowned and slowly reached over to Justin and rubbed his back slowly since he was on his stomach which made it a whole lot easier for him to do. After a couple minutes Justin's body finally relaxed and so did his facial expression. He stopped rubbing his back and raised up slowly and leaned down and kissed him on the side of the head and stood up slowly from the bed and slipped on his boxers and shorts and left for the kitchen and looked around trying to find something to make since he knew Justin would have to be hungry when he woke up since he didn't eat breakfast. As he was cooking he began to hear Justin screaming and he dropped everything and ran to the bedroom. Heath couldn't tell what Justin was screaming about till he got closer and could hear him clearer

"Dad! DAD! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" he cried out

Heath went into the room and found Justin flailing around in the bed in panic and fear

"Justin!" Heath said as he walked to the bed

"JUSTIN!" he shouted louder as he grabbed onto his body and stop him from moving around

Justin woke up breathing hard and he raised up quickly and looked around the room and sighed of relief when he realized he was only having a dream

"You alright?" asked Heath rubbing Justin's shoulder slowly

"Yeah...just a dream" said Justin as he rubbed his eyes

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked

Heath knew Justin took his fathers death hard and continued to struggle with it to this day but would rarely speak of him and it broke his heart to hear him calling out begging his dad not to leave him. It was almost as if he was there in the hospital room when his father died and he was screaming at him to come back to him and to not leave him. He was heartbroken for him and seeing the look in his eyes was even more heartbreaking.

"No I'm fine" said Justin

"How's your head feeling?" he asked

"Much better" smiled Justin

"Good...I'm whipping something up if its not burning" laughed Heath as he walked out of the room and into the kitchen

Justin smiled and watched him leave and waited a moment and looked to the side

"Poor Maddie" he said lightly

Justin didn't want to tell Heath that he dreamt not only of his dad but of her as well. He dreamt of what he had seen and knew Wade had done to her and Heath while he was there. He couldn't figure out why he dreamt it but it made him sad, he felt horrible for Madison, sure she might be doing well now but she cant be doing well emotionally. It took her a really long time to speak to anyone at all after they finally got out of where Wade had them and out of the hospital. It took weeks of therapy to get her to start speaking again. Three weeks to be exact, even though Madison and Heath began dating again, they only communicated through a notebook most of the time. She just refused to speak even Justin did his best to get her to talk but she just wouldn't. The first time she said a word it was like they were watching their child learning to speak their first words, they both felt proud and happy for her.

Justin shook his head and stood up from the bed and put on his clothes and walked into the kitchen

"Something smells good" he smiled

"I didn't know what to make so I just started making hamburger helper, I knew you had to be hungry since you didn't eat breakfast" said Heath

"Yeah...sorry about that" he sad as he sat down

"Why? You got no reason to be sorry, you cant help it that you got a headache" said Heath

"I know" he said

"You sure its better?" he asked

"Yeah its gone. Promise. You took care of me and I am headache free now" smiled Justin

"Its what I do baby, its what I do" said Heath with a wink

Justin smiled and stood up

"Can I help you with anything?" asked Justin

"Nope, just sit that cute ass down and let me finish. Its about done" said Heath

After a while Heath was finally finished and put the food on the plate and sat them down at the table

"Hope its good" said Heath as he poured them some drinks and sat down with Justin

Justin took a bite and nodded his head and looked at Heath

"Its good" smiled Justin as he took another bite

"The easiest shit in the world to make that is why" laughed Heath

"But some reason it tastes better when you make it" he smiled

"Naw" smile Heath as he too ate

"Do you think...Maddie is okay?" Justin questioned

Heath looked at him confused

"I'm...I dunno...I'm sure she is. I mean she made her decision she obviously wants to be with him" he said

"I mean I guess I should have asked...do you really think he's changed?"

"Seems like he has...I mean he could have snapped on me when I was being a dick and he seems to be treating Maddie really good. She needs to be treated good he put her through hell and I dont understand what is going on in that pretty head of hers but she obviously knows what she wants" said Heath

"You're right" said Justin

"Why? What brought it up? Something telling you he's pretending?" asked Heath

"I dont know. I mean he seems fine..." he said

"Yeah...but?" Heath questioned

"I dont know, its not really him I dont think I dont know...gut feeling I just dont think everything is completely fine. I mean I've seen her when she gets her pains I've never seen her go down like that before. They seemed intense" said Justin

"She's only gotten that bad once before it was the day they diagnosed her with the nerve damage. Scared me to death. One second she was fine then BOOM she was on the floor trying to force herself into a ball. She was stressed out real bad that might have been why but I mean she was in so much pain I couldn't even move her to get her to the hospital. I ended up calling for an ambulance and when they get there the cries she let out were.." he paused for a moment and shook his head and sighed lightly

"They were so intense and so heartbreaking...I had to fight back tears cause I felt so bad for her. I should have known something was wrong though I mean she kept writing it down telling me her head and back hurt alot. I should have talked her into seeing a doctor before. The only doctor she was seeing at that point was the psychiatrist, who I think was a quack. I think it was us who got her to talk again" Heath said with a laugh

"I think so too" said Justin

"Just seems like Wade wont know what to do if she gets like that again, seemed like you had it under control when you were with her...but I dunno...I just...I dunno I guess I feel bad for her. I just think being around Wade would be hard since he was the one who caused her to lose her baby and everything" said Justin

"Yeah...he was the father so I guess maybe she feels an obligation or something" Heath said with a shrug

"I worry about her too but there is nothing I can do about it but as God is my witness...he puts his hands on her in a way that hurts her again I will kill him" said Heath

"You cant kill him. You would go to jail" said Justin

"It'd be worth it...he touches you too I'll cut his hands off and feed them to him" said Heath

Justin couldn't help but laugh

"Oh my God! I'm an awful person I shouldn't be laughing at that!" said Justin

Heath shook his head and began to laugh himself

"That makes two of us" said Heath

Justin and Heath continued to eat their dinner and talk about various things, especially about their relationship and where to go from there. Their decision was to take it day by day but they were sure of one thing, that they were officially boyfriends and their love was deep, much deeper then either of them could imagine.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Kind of a short chapter but the ending is pretty cute! :P**

* * *

><p>"Want to go catch a movie?" asked Heath<p>

"Sure anything good playing?" asked Justin

"No idea. But I am sure something would be good" said Heath

"Sounds good to me" said Justin

"You promise me you're good? No headache? You're okay from your nightmares?" he questioned

"Yes, I'm fine" said Justin

"I'm just concerned is all. I mean we've shared hotel rooms together alot and never have I seen you like that" Heath pointed out

"I...I dont think I've ever done that before" said Justin

"Worried me. Do you think it had something to do with your headache?" asked Heath

"I dont know" said Justin

"Did something happen when Wade had you? I mean did Wade hurt you bad when he had you or before you were with me in the room?" he questioned

"No, Wade was nice to me when he had me. He never did anything like what he was doing to you guys" said Justin

"Did you fight back?" he asked

Justin didn't want to answer that question but knew he had to and he shook his head no.

"I...didn't have to" said Justin as he kept his head down

"Its okay Jus...I know you were in love wit him at one point" said Heath

"It wasn't love...he was..it..was just a crush" said Justin

"Yeah but still you had a thing with him" said Heath

Justin slowly nodded his head

"But after it was all over it was like I was nothing to him. He just...threw me out like trash, he didn't talk to me he just went back to being...Wade" said Justin

Heath could see the hurt in Justin's face

"He acted like he loved me then I was nothing to him but his toy he could use and throw away. That is when I lost that love I felt for him, the crush was there but that love was gone. Okay yeah, I admit it I felt love for him I thought I did love him but that went away after he treated me like I didn't matter to him...I'm scared...I dont want that same thing to happen now...with us" said Justin

"Its not going to happen" said Heath as he took a step closer to him and wrapped his arms around him and Justin did the same

"I love you Justin, I felt something when we had sex but I got uncomfortable afterward. But when I couldn't..." he stopped and shook his head

"I realized what I was feeling were true feelings for you. I knew in my heart since we met there was something there but I thought it was just because we were so close...like brothers but now I realize that it was something sexual. It was an attraction" said Heath

"I know, but I am still scared" said Justin

"I wont hurt you babe, I wont leave you alone, I wont treat you like shit and throw you out like you were nothing. You will ALWAYS be something to be" he said as he rubbed his back slowly

"Plus...you're stuck with me forever now so you might as well get used to me being around" said Heath

Justin smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around Heath and squeezed

"You have no idea how long I wanted you to be with me" said Justin

"Well I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere. I'm just sorry it took my stupid ass so long to realize it" said Heath

"You're not stupid, stop that!" Said Justin as he pinched him on the ass

"If you dont stop _THAT_ we're not going to make it to the movie" said Heath as he slowly let him go

"And that would be a bad thing?" asked Justin

"Nope" smiled Heath

"Come on Ginger" said Justin as he turned and walked away

"Don't call me that!" said Heath as he followed Justin outside out to Heaths truck

They both got inside and Heath drove to their favorite theater and went inside. Once the movie started both were too occupied watching each other and kissing to really pay attention to the movie.

"I knew this was a bad idea" whispered Heath as he broke the kiss

Justin laughed lightly and shook his head

"No it wasn't" he said

"We're not even paying attention to the movie" said Heath

"Then watch the movie" said Justin

"I cant...I cant look away from you" he blushed

"I always wanted to have sex in a movie theater, so risky" said Justin

"Sounds hot but we'd get in so much trouble" laughed Heath

"No not if we do it right and do it quietly" smiled Justin

Heath looked around and so did Justin then looked back at him. They were both keeping their tones down doing their best not to disturb the other movie goers.

"I guess you are right, there are alot of people in here right now" whispered Justin

"Yeah...maybe next time" said Heath with a wink

Justin smiled and looked back at the screen and watched the movie. Heath watched Justin and Justin knew it and it caused him to smile bigger but he continued to look at the screen. Heath shook his head and grabbed a piece of popcorn and threw it at him.

"Hey!" said Justin as he looked down and grabbed the piece and threw it back at him

"Give it to me!" said Heath as he took the box from Justin

Justin looked at Heath and laughed

"I'd like to" said Justin with a smirk

Heath smiled and put his head down

"I wont till you're ready though. I know its got to be hard right now" said Justin

"No, not really that. I am just afraid of the pain" said Heath

"I know" said Justin

"You didn't hurt me, I mean at first it did but you made it better. It hurt every single time...W-" Heath put his head down and found it hard to say

"Its okay..I know. You dont have to talk about it babe. Don't relive that shit anymore. Just move on and be happy...with me" smiled Justin

"I am" said Heath as he took Justin's hand

Justin smiled and they both looked at the screen and watched the rest of the movie. After the movie finished they left the theater and stopped at a Walmart and did some shopping especially for some new lube since they were about to run out but they also got groceries and other things and talked about their relationship on the way back home. Things were perfect for them and they couldn't be happier with the way things were turning out, however they both had a mutual worry for Madison and her well being. They both wanted to keep their eyes open and keep a close eye on him because they didn't trust him even though he was doing better. But there was still a chance he could forget a dose of his medication and do some serious harm to them.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Seems I bummed alot of you out not having the theater sex in there. To be honest, I DID have it wrote out that way however I changed it because I didn't want people to think their relationship was based entirely around sex even though I know some of you enjoy the slashy love ;D. I promise though I will give you that theater scene sometime though, I saved what I wrote up for another time :D. Anyway, thank you all for the reviews!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Madison woke up after sleeping for a few hours and felt pain in her back and she looked at Wade and smiled at how cute he looked as he slept and she slowly leaned down and kissed him on the cheek and looked at him and saw a tiny smile form across his face and she smiled bigger and slowly moved and got up from the bed and slid her shoes on and walked out of the room and out the back door and began walking around the backyard since the doctor said walking would help relieve some of the pain. She walked around for nearly a half hour before she was able to feel any relief and she finally walked back to the house and stopped as Wade walked out of the house.<p>

"Hey babe, just heading back in" she said

"You alright?" he asked

"Yeah...my back was hurting alot so I came out here to walk it off" she said as she stepped onto the deck and looked at him

Something about him made her take a step back, his eyes were angry and full of hate, the very same look she saw on him when he would change from his nice self to his angry evil side. She found herself swallowing hard and she stepped back more and felt she should run but she wasn't sure where to go since the backyard was fenced in. She thought for a moment and wondered if she could climb the fence and decided to make the run for it and she ran toward the fence and climbed up and nearly got over it when she felt two hands forcefully grab her hips and pull her off throwing her hard on her back on the ground.

"You're not getting away from me!" Wade shouted

Madison instantly felt the piercing and pinching pain from the nerve attacking her body as she forced herself to push herself away with her arms

"Please...dont" she begged as she crawled away

"You might as well stop struggling" said Wade as he followed her

She turned onto her stomach and began crawling faster trying to get away from him

"Perfect for me" said Wade as he kicked her in the side

"AHH!" she cried out grabbing her side and then tried once again to crawl away and looked around for something to hit him with

Wade grabbed her ankles and began dragging her to the house and drug her up the steps and into the backdoor and into the kitchen

"What happened? Why are you doing this? I thought you loved me?" she screamed

"I never loved you! You fucking stupid bitch! You're such an easy piece of ass, you fucking slut!" shouted Wade as he kicked her head hard into the cabinet

Madison blacked out for a moment but could still hear Wade shouting and shuffling around. When her vision finally came into focus again she saw Wade sitting on her stomach with a large knife in his hand

"I am all the things that you regret!" said Wade

He then threw his arm back with the knife in his hand and slammed it down into her chest.

* * *

><p>She jumped and raised up quickly while breathing heavy and looked around seeing darkness and felt Wade moving around and he turned the lamp on that was on his side of the bed and looked at her.<p>

"You alright babe?" he asked as he raised up slowly and looked at her

She slowly looked down at her chest and put her hand on it and saw she was fine and realized she was in bed and none of that really happened at all. But then she realized something that scared her more than the dream

"I...I cant feel my arm" she said looking at it

"What?" he asked moving closer to her

"Which one?" he asked

"That one" she said putting her other hand on her arm

"Does it feel numb or what?" he asked putting his hand on it slowly and pulled it up and realized it was limp

"Its numb from like here on" she pointed

"Then from here down it feels stiff" she said showing him where

"Does anything hurt?" he asked

"My back...that nerve hurts so bad" she whined

Wade put his hand on her back and rubbed it with pressure trying to relieve it

"You want me to take you to the hospital and make sure nothing is going on that is bad?" he asked

"No...I just want to get up and go outside and walk" she said

"I dont think you can walk, you seem really weak" he said

"I'll be fine" she said as she slowly moved and stood up from the bed

Wade was right she was very weak and nearly fell when she stood up but Wade caught her in time

"Maddie you cant walk" he said standing up slowly

"I need to, the doctor told me to so it wouldn't get worse" she said

"Then I am coming with you" he said as he slipped on his shoes

"Here sit down, let me put these on you" he said grabbing her shoes

She sat down slowly and he slowly put her shoes on and grabbed her one of her pills and walked with her out of the room and went into the kitchen.

"No! Please dont go in there!" she begged

Wade stopped and turned to her confused

"Why? I need to get you a water" he said

She shook it off and remembered it was nothing more than a dream and she put her head down

"Sorry" she whispered

"You dont have to be sorry Maddie. You dont do anything wrong" he said going into the kitchen and grabbed her a bottle

"Is it getting any better?" he asked returning to her

"Its starting to come back" she said nodding

Wade gave her the pill and opened up the bottle and gave it to her and put his hand under the water in case she dropped it. When she finished she gave the bottle back to him and he put the cap back on it and they walked outside the front door, since Madison refused to go outside the back and they walked around the neighborhood. After a while she slowly put her arms around his waist and held onto him as they walked.

"Baby if it hurts you too much lets turn back" he said holding onto her

"No its okay" she said as they kept walking

Wade rubbed her upper back as they were walking trying to massage the pain away. After a while he saw her move that arm and flex it slowly.

"Is it coming back?" he asked

"Yeah. Now it just feels tingly" she said

"here stop" said Wade

Madison stopped and looked at him fearful. He put his hand on her arm and slowly moved it up

"Does that hurt?" he asked

"A little" she said

Wade stood beside her and massaged her shoulder

"Not hurting you am I?" he asked

"No" she said keeping her head down

Wade stopped after a moment because he realized she looked terrified of him

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked

She slowly lifted her head and looked at him and saw a sad look in his eyes

"No. Nothing at all. I just had a dream. I'm sorry I'm acting this way" she said

"Maddie, I told you... you dont have to be sorry. You've done nothing wrong" he said kissing her head

"What did you dream about?" he asked

Madison looked away from him and shook her head.

"Me" he said nodding

She sighed lightly and looked at him as he looked away and kept his head down

"I'm sorry" she said

"Baby, please stop being sorry. Don't be sorry, you have no reason to be saying sorry. You did nothing wrong, you do nothing wrong. You are everything that is right. Please dont be sorry anymore. I'm the one who needs to be sorry. I mean look at you...you are terrified. I did this." he said

"I should be though. You've changed" she said

"You have every right to be scared. I've changed yeah, but if I were you and went through everything I put you through...I'd be scared of me too. Actually...to be honest with you...I am scared. I am so scared if I touch you I am going to hurt you, even when I kiss you I am scared I am hurting you" he said

"You dont" she said wrapping her arms around him

He put his arms around her and rubbed her upper back slowly massaging it again as he hugged her

"I love you" he whispered

"I love you too" she said

Madison wanted so bad to leave when she woke up from that dream but he was being gentle and sweet with her like he had been since he got home that he was calming her down from her being so scared. She moved her head to the side and saw a tree with pink colored flowers growing on it

"oh...wow...I love this tree" she said as she slowly let him go and looked at it closer

"That is so pretty" she said walking to it and standing beneath it

Wade walked to her and looked at it then looked back at her and watched as she pulled a bud from the tree and smelled it

"The only pretty thing I see out here is you" he said

She looked at him smiling and began blushing and put her head down and covered her face.

"You're beautiful...More so than this tree" he said looking up at it

She looked up at it and smiled and Wade looked around the ground noticing the buds were falling off it onto the ground and he reached up to the branch above her and began shaking it so the petals would fall around her. She giggled and put her hands out catching some of the petals in her hands

"Its like a fairytale or something!" she blushed

Wade stopped and smiled and walked over to her

"Then I will be your prince" said Wade as he leaned in and began kissing her passionately

After a moment he pulled from her and smiled as she kept her eyes closed but had a huge smile on her face and he grabbed a petal from her hair and began rubbing it over her nose and around her face slowly as she opened her eyes and watched him and he watched her eyes the entire time till he dropped the petal and reached down and picked her up into his arms holding her like the guy would in movies and began kissing her. Just as he did a gust of wind came through blowing the petals all around them and he felt her lips form a smile and he stopped kissing her he sat her down slowly and laughed lightly.

"What were the odds of that happening?" he asked with a smirk

"Very slim I think...you timed that perfectly" she smiled then slowly moved into him and pulled his head down to her lips and began kissing him again

She slowly pulled back and looked at him and laid her head on his chest and he put his arms around her.

"You're amazing Madison" he said then kissed her ontop of her head

She smiled and rubbed his lower back with her finger tips slowly

"We should get you back home" he said

"Okay" she said lifting her head and stepping back slowly

He smiled and slipped his hand in hers and began walking with her back to the house. When they got back they kicked their shoes off and returned to bed where Wade massaged her back even though she swore to him the feeling came back and the pain subsided. He still wanted to give her a massage to ease her muscles to prevent it from coming back again. She enjoyed the massage, he was gentle yet professional with his hands it was like he knew just where to rub and just how hard and how light to rub in each place like he knew her body perfectly. Finally they were back to sleep as Wade held her close to his body keeping her warm and supported so she wouldn't sleep on that arm till they were sure she was going to be okay.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing! Prepare yourself for some more cuteness! Not just from Wade and Madison but I am sure some more cuteness is gonna come from Heath and Justin too! They're too adorable!**

* * *

><p>Madison slowly moved waking up and tried rolling over onto her stomach but stopped because she woke up from feeling of something touching her face and she moved her head back and slowly opened her eyes and saw a paper laying on her pillow and raised her head up slowly and saw there was flower petals from the tree all around her pillow and she smiled as she picked up the note and looked at it.<p>

_"Good morning Sunshine! Hope the flower petals were a sweet surprise for my sweetheart! I know last night was hard for you so I thought this would make you smile. I love you!_" Wade had wrote

She smiled and looked at the petals and picked one up and smelled it and noticed there were more on the floor leading out the door. She smiled and got out of bed and looked down at the petals and followed them out the door and through the hallway and into the living room where they led to a large bouquet of pink and red roses with Calla Lillie's sitting on the coffee table with a brown teddy bear hugging the vase and a huge red heart balloon that read "I Love You!" on it. There were also petals all around the table and floor.

"Aww" she blushed as she smiled and stared at the flowers

Wade walked up from behind her and slowly put his arms around her waist making her jump lightly

"Sorry" he whispered as he put his head against hers and rubbed her stomach slowly.

"You're seriously the sweetest ever" she said slowly turning around to him

"I'm not...but I wanted to do something nice for you" he smiled looking her in the eye

"When did you do this?" she asked

"Yesterday I ordered the flowers online while you were asleep then earlier this morning I ran out and picked them up. I got it started when I woke up. I got up and grabbed a bowel and went outside and went to that tree and started picking up the petals, all the petals I could fit in a big bowel and came back and this is the result" he said

"Oh my gosh...this isn't real life. Things like this just...dont happen in real life. I'm still asleep..wake me up!" she giggled

"You're not dreaming baby. Its real. Took me all night to come up with it..my insomnia was in high gear after you went to sleep so I had alot of time to think and this is what I came up with. I'm surprised they didn't call the cops on me for stealing their flower petals from their tree" laughed Wade

"This...is so sweet. Its too much Wade. No one ever has done anything like this for me" she said looking at him

"I put you through hell. Its the least I could do to start trying to make up for what I've done. I mean I know nothing I can say, nothing I can do, could ever change what happened or make it go away or even make up for it. But I can try to get you to trust me and fear me less" he said

She smiled and put her arms around him and hugged him

"Thank you so much baby! This is...I cant. Its taking my breath away. I mean it...no one has ever done anything this nice for me before, ever" she said

"Glad I could make you smile. You had a rough night you needed some cheering up" he said running his hand through her hair then hugged her back and swayed with her slowly

She reached up and pulled his face down to hers and began kissing him. After a moment she pulled from him and smiled and turned around and walked to the flowers and picked them up and smelled them.

"Mmm" she smiled and looked at them

"Gosh! They're so pretty! I cant believe you did all this for me" she said setting them back down and looked at them

"You deserve the best" he said

She looked at him and smiled

"You got me help...and then you went and got me out of the hospital and made it so I wouldn't have to go to jail. You deserve so much better than me...yet you chose to stay with me and be with me. You find ways to surprise me, yet amaze me at the same time. I meant what I said last night, you're amazing" he said

"I dont think I deserve any better than you" she said

"You do" he said

"Wade...are you trying to tell me something?" she asked looking at him scared thinking he didn't want to be with her anymore

"No. I am just saying you could easily do better then me. I just cant understand after all I put you through how you could love me. I'm a jerk" he said

"No" she said shaking her head

"You _WERE _a jerk. But you got help, got on the right track and just the sweetest guy in the whole world now" she said

"I hate that you're afraid of me though" he said

"I'm here aren't I?" she asked

"Yeah but...I saw the look in your eyes last night. You were so scared of me" he said

"Its...its because I dreamt that...you...I dont know you forgot your medicine or something and you just snapped and went back to being the way you were again. You hurt me...but I'm okay now. I was just scared from that, it was just such a real dream I actually felt the pain" she said

"That why your nerve was acting up last night?" he asked

"Maybe" she said

"You said stress and fear does it so my guess is that it was. How is everything feeling this morning?" he asked

"Good" she said

"You still have feeling in that arm?" he asked

"Yeah I'm fine" she said

"Good. Cause I am always available for a massage" he said

"You give good massages" she smiled

"I do?" he asked

"Yes, you take the pain away quick when you start doing that" she smiled

"And you're good with a lip massage too" she added

"Lip massage?" he questioned confused

She smiled and walked closer to him and he caught on as soon as she walked to him and leaned down and began kissing her. Then stopped after a moment and looked at her smiling.

"That" she smiled

"You want to go out for dinner today?" he asked

"Sure" she said

"I was thinking about a fancy restaurant by the pier or the beach so we could go watch the sunset on the deck or something" he suggested

"Sounds beautiful but-"

"No buts...just say yes" he said smiling

"But-"

No! Just say yes" he laughed

"Okay yes!" she smiled

"Good!" said Wade

"Um but I'm going to have to run to my house and get ready because I didn't bring anything nice to wear" she said

"What? What you're wearing is nice. You could be the way you are right now, in your PJ's and still be cute as hell and beautiful" he said

"God you're beautiful" he breathed in a whisper

"Stop" she blushed

"You take my breath away" he whispered

She looked at him and smiled then looked down at the petals on the floor.

"You did the very moment we met. When Heath brought you with him that day and introduced us. I felt my heart jump around and skip beats or something and you just...you took my breath away then. And everytime I look at you now it takes my breath away. You make my heart beat so hard hard yet its calm at the same time, how is that even possible?" he questioned

"I think you're imagining things" she smiled

"No. I'm not imagining it. You do all those things to me and more. I love you, I loved you from the very beginning. I didn't know what to do with my feelings so I stuffed them down. I knew Heath was into you. You were all he talked about. He wanted to ask you out and confess his feelings for you but he didn't want to make things weird between you two. I am not going to make excuses because I know there is no excuse that makes what I did right, but I think maybe it was jealousy that made me do what I did. I mean besides the fact I was a sick bastard and got off on that. God I'm sick" he said sitting down on a chair

"You're not sick" she said

"I am. I always got off on hurting people in the ring. Everytime I could inflict pain on someone it was the best feeling in the world. That's sick. I never wanted to hurt you though. I wanted to be a different person for you but I snapped. That night at the party I wanted so badly to just tell you how I felt. And I started to, its why I asked you to stay behind so we could talk. I had my intentions on telling you I fell hard for you. But I snapped...I raped you instead. I can still remember you screaming at me and begging me to stop. Telling me I was hurting you and I wouldn't stop." he said tearing up

"I remember the pain in your eyes, I remember you having a really hard time walking when you were trying to leave and you were walking home that night. I wanted to follow you home and made sure you made it home but at the same time I could care less if you made it home okay. But I loved you so that didn't make sense to me, why would I rape you then not care if you got home safe? Bastard!" he said to himself

"Don't do this to yourself. Don't punish yourself" she begged tearing up herself because he was and the fact he was punishing himself trying to explain himself to her not to mention he was bringing it all up again

"I hate myself for everything I've done. That night then when I locked you both up. Something inside me snapped and I became so full of...rage when you two were sitting together at that piano. I just snapped. I wanted you to hate Heath so badly. But instead I made you hate me instead" he said

"I'm here. I dont hate you, I hated who you_ were_ of course but I'm here now, we're here now...together" she said

"I know...when I was in the hospital I had plenty of time to think of what I had done when my mind was starting to clear out the bad side of me. I started thinking of everything which is all I could do. I started hating myself and it made me so sad...I just wanted to sleep all day. I realized the pain I had caused and it hurt so bad. I knew I belonged where I was. Thinking about it, it was like I had 2 sides of me. I dont like that bad side anymore" he said trying to fight back his tears but they were falling anyway

"That day you came in...the day you released me. I was so happy when I saw you, you even took my breath away then. It was like you were the only one in the room...and that guard wasn't even there. You were the most beautiful thing I'd seen in a long time and I never thought I'd ever get the chance to ever see you again. And now...its like I've been blessed with this second chance. I hope like hell I dont mess it up, please dont let me mess it up" he begged as he put his face in his hands

"I promise you, I am going to do my best to help you through this. We're going to do this together. You're going to continue your medication and keep up with all your follow up appointments and we're going to work on this together. You and me, we're going to see a psychiatrist if that is what it takes but we are going to make it through this" she said wrapping her arms around him

Wade wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap and hugged her tight

"I love you baby! I love you so much! You saved my life...Thank you for saving me!" he said then kissed her neck and rubbed her back slowly

"I love you too" she said as she smiled lightly and rubbed the back of his head

The two spent the rest of the morning together then when the afternoon came she decided she would go home and take a shower and get ready for dinner. Wade picked her up at her house and he was so amazed by how beautiful she looked in her black dress and heels. She was always making it hard for him to breath no matter what she wore or did he always found her to be the most beautiful girl in the world. They spent a beautiful evening watching the sunset from their table at the restaurant then spent some time walking along the beach and even sat down in the sand watching the moonlight on the water and the dolphins. He had her sit between his legs so he could wrap his arms around her from behind to keep her warm even though she wasn't cold he just wanted to be close to her anyway. Eventually they two made it back home to his house where they ended the night holding each other closely.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates! Had a crazy fun weekend and didn't have any time to write. I've also been having massive writers block too but I finally came up with something here :D. Hopefully I can come up with something again later today to write D: Thank you all for the reviews! :D**

* * *

><p>Justin came in from being outside grilling burgers and began looking for Heath and found him in the kitchen.<p>

"Hey" said Justin

Heath turned around and had his mouth full of chips and he smiled lightly

"I'm out there grillin burgers and you're in here stuffing your face with chips? Really Heath?" he laughed

"I'm freaking starving!" said Heath as he swallowed what he had in his mouth

"Well if you'd just chill I was coming in to tell you they were done" he laughed

"I'll eat even if I was eating now. I eat all the time damn it" he laughed

"Yes we know" said Justin as he walked outside

"Wait..hey! Are you calling me fat?" he asked as he followed him out

"Not at all babe" he said looking at him

Heath frowned and put his head down and rubbed his stomach

"Heath you are not fat! I was messing with you!" he said walking to him and wrapping his arms around him

"You got the body of a Greek God!" Justin added as he reached down and pinched his butt lightly

"Justin! you..." Heath began before he stopped himself and grabbed Justin's face and began kissing him

After a moment Heath pulled away and looked at him

"Well I can see that turned you on" Justin said with a wink

"Everytime you touch me it does!" said Heath

"Sooo...if I...do...this" he said placing his hand on his shoulder

"It does it?"

"Yes" whispered Heath

"How about this?" he asked as he ran his hand slowly down his chest to his stomach and stopping with his hand above his belly button

"Mmm" moaned Heath

Justin smiled and slipped his finger in the waistband of his pants and moved close to him and began kissing him which was quick to become heavy and after a moment he pulled back slightly and bit Justin's lip and growled lightly.

"Fuck" whispered Justin

Heath let go of his lip and laid his face into Justin's neck and began licking, kissing and sucking.

"Burgers are gonna get cold" whispered Justin

"Mmmm" Heath whined in protest as he stopped and took a step back

Justin smiled and ran his hand through Heaths silky hair slowly

"Sorry babe...we'll finish what we started later" he smiled

"Promise?" asked Heath

"Yeah" said Justin

"Okay" said Heath as he walked off

Justin watched as Heath walked away and he swallowed hard. His thoughts were racing, for whatever reason he had Wade on his mind. Justin couldn't be happier that he and Heath were finally together as a couple but was becoming clear that Justin wasn't completely over Wade or something because he was all he could think about at the current moment. The sex they had with Wade when he held him hostage was amazing but the sex he and Heath has is phenomenal. However there was one thing Justin would never speak of. How Wade snapped one night and raped him. He was so angry when he came home that he had lost his championship match for the World Heavyweight title. Wade ranted about how it was all Justin's fault for not being there with him. Justin knew he had been drinking because the second he walked into the house he could smell the liquor almost instantly.

**Flashback**

Wade stormed into the house and threw his bags onto the floor and slammed the door behind him. Justin looked up at him from the chair he was sitting in while he was waiting for Wade to get home. He could hardly wait to spend the evening with Wade, they had already spent 4 amazing nights together already and Justin was ready for more. But the second he saw the look on his face his mind was quickly changed.

"You alright?" asked Justin

"I lost my damn championship match! I was so fucking close and if you were there I think I would have won it! Heath just wasn't enough to get me through the match! He's not you! he's not as quick as you are! BUT YOU WEREN'T THERE!" Wade shouted

"You wont let me leave remember?" Justin questioned

"Don't back talk me!" Wade shouted

"I'm not back talking you! I'm just stating the facts!" Justin said

"Now you're just getting smart with me!" Wade said

"Wade...I'm not. Please calm down" he begged

"Stand up!" Wade said

Justin sighed and slowly stood up and looked at him

"YOU!" Wade said shoving his finger into Justin chest and continued to do it as he spoke

"You would be NOTHING without me! If I hadn't brought you in as part of the Nexus you'd still be stuck back in FCW trying to get to the top! In fact you are nothing! You're gay! You dont belong here! You need to go back to South Africa you damn fairy!" Wade said

"Why are you being such an ass to me? I didn't do anything to you! And it was YOU who took me hostage and chained me to a bed in your basement and begged me to tell you what it was like fucking a man and then you wanted me to fuck you and you wanted to fuck me! So we had sex! This whole entire thing was _your_ idea and if I remember correctly YOU were okay with me being BISEXUAL not gay but BISEXUAL! You said it didn't matter and that I would always be your friend!" Justin shouted back

Wade drew his hand back and slapped him hard across the face sending him to the floor grabbing the side of his face

"I'll show you just how gay you are!" said Wade as he undid his belt and quickly rid himself of his pants and shirt

He then leaned down and pulled Justin's pants off throwing them aside and got ontop of him and began stroking his cock. Justin looked back and realized what Wade was doing and he tried to move away.

"No! Please! Not tonight! Not while you're drunk!" said Justin

"Shut up Justin! Take it like the little fairy you are!" said Wade as he continued stroking

"Wade please" he begged

"Yeah bitch, beg me like the slut you are!" Wade said

"Wade please...I cant tonight" said Justin

"SHUT THE HELL UP _GAY_BRIEL!" shouted Wade as he shoved his head into the floor and placed his hand on the back of his neck holding him down then began shoving his entire length into his bottom

Justin cried out in agony from not having preparation or lube to make it easier and less painful. This was the worst pain he'd ever been in before in his entire life, even his first time wasn't this painful.

"STOP WADE!" Justin shouted

Wade continued driving himself faster and harder by the second into Justin ignoring his cries

"PLEASE WADE! IT FUCKING HURTS! PLEASE STOP!" he begged as he cried clenching the couch so tight that his knuckles were turning white

Wade continued till he reached his release and pulled out shooting cum all over Justin's lower back and bottom then stood up slowly and grabbed his pants and clothes and left Justin laying on the floor sobbing. He wasn't going to dare move with the amount of pain he was in. Wade ended up passing out a half hour later in his bed as Justin still laid motionless on the floor. He had tried to move many times but the pain would just over power him. It took him nearly 4 hours to finally move himself up onto the couch where he curled up into a fetal position eventually crying himself to sleep.

"Justin" he heard his name being called by Wades voice

**End Flashback**

"Justin!" Heath shouted finally bringing Justin out of his trance

Justin shook his head and looked at him

"Whats wrong babe? You look as if you had just seen a ghost or something" said Heath as he rubbed his arm slowly

"Nothing I just...I must be tired or something" said Justin

"You sure? You've been acting sort of strange the last couple days, is there something you need to tell me? Is your head hurting again?" questioned Heath

"No I just cant seem to get enough sleep or something" said Justin

"Aww, if you want after we eat you can go take a nap?" Heath suggested

"I'll be alright" said Justin as he sat down grabbing him a burger

"No really if you need some sleep, get some. I mean you need to catch up on your sleep" said Heath

"Yeah...I might" Justin said

"Okay" said Heath as he sat down and got himself a burger and began eating

Justin was back to hating Wade again, all it took was him remembering the time he raped him and why he started hating him in the first place, yet he still had some feelings there. He was always conflicted on his feelings for Wade. He didn't want to ever let Heath know that Wade had raped him though, in fact he didn't want anyone to know. He was kind of in denial about it and was constantly defending Wade in his mind telling himself that Wade had no idea what was going on because he was drunk. Which was true the next morning when Wade woke up he was hungover and when he finally got up from the bed he walked into the living room finding Justin laying on the couch curled up in a ball completely naked. As he approached him he noticed he was in a pretty bad way. His bottom, lower back and thighs were covered entirely in dry blood. He slowly woke him up and asked him what happened and Justin was angry and still in alot of pain but he informed Wade of everything that happened the night before. Wade immediately felt terrible about it and cleaned Justin up and took him to the hospital getting him medical attention on his damaged bottom. Of course Justin lied for Wade saying someone else was the person who raped him. After that Wade was back to being nice again, taking good care of him as soon as they got home, weighing on him hand and foot till he was well enough to stand up and walk on his own and constantly told him how sorry he was which made Justin eventually forgive him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well now you know why Justin was screaming "Stop Wade!" when he was having his nightmare back in chapter 15 (I think it was). This was what that was all about.**


	20. Chapter 20

Justin remained painfully quiet the whole time they ate and Heath had finished and was just staring at Justin as he ate. Something felt very wrong but he couldn't put his finger on what it was. Heath had been doing everything right or at least he thought he was after a while Justin finally spoke up. What he said scared Heath alot.

"I got a bad feeling" said Justin as he looked up at Heath

"What do you mean?" asked Heath

"Like...with Wade. I dont know I just started feeling something...something is wrong" he said

"With Maddie?" Heath questioned

"Yeah" said Justin

Heath reached into his pocket and sent her a text message asking if she was okay. Moments later she replied back that she was in fact okay.

"She said she's alright" said Heath

"Good. I dont know what came over me. I mean...it was just...something worried me. Something felt wrong" Justin said with a shrug

"We're all worried about her. Wade is crazy ad we know what he's capable of already" said Heath

"That could be it" said Justin

"Yeah" said Heath

"I mean..while Wade has us locked away I grew fond of her, I mean I was before but I guess got to know her a little better or something?" Justin question

"Yeah...Maddie is pretty awesome huh?" asked Heath

"She is.." Justin smiled

"She's amazing" Heath smiled keeping his head down

"Yeah. She didn't deserve any of what Wade did to her. Neither did you! I cant believe she's staying with him knowing all that" said Justin

"Yeah...she's one of those people that like to help someone. She obviously feels like he can be helped or something" said Heath

"Do you think he can?" asked Justin

"I dunno...I mean he seems like a totally different person now with the medications and doctors treating him" said Heath

"Good point" said Justin

"You still tired?" asked Heath

"Yeah I'll be fine though. What I really want to do is go inside and finish what we started" said Justin as he winked at Heath

"Yeah..fuck you had me hard" he said looking down

"Yeah I think I still am a little" laughed Heath

"Well babe, lets go inside and take care of that huh?" Justin said standing up and grabbing some stuff and carried it inside and began putting it away

Heath did the same and put everything away before fighting their way to the bedroom ridding their clothes on the way. They barely made it into the bedroom but as soon as they did Justin laid down on his back and looked at Heath.

"Maybe I should let you in this time" said Heath

"Are you sure you're ready for that?" asked Justin

"Yeah...we did it before" said Heath

"Yeah but that was..." he stopped and couldn't finish and put his head down

"Yeah..its okay baby. Honest" said Heath

"I'm afraid I'll hurt you" said Justin

"Baby...you never hurt me. I mean okay yeah at first when you first went in it hurt alot but you were quick to find that spot that felt so good. I kind of want to feel that again..no I do want to feel that again" said Heath

"Okay...but only if you're serious. If you feel any pain or want to stop tell me. Okay?" questioned Justin

"okay" said Heath

Justin reached into the drawer and pulled out the bottle of lube and poured it into his hand and began lubing up his fingers slowly as Heath positioned himself on all fours. Justin slowly slid one finger in and rubbed his walls slowly trying to find the spot then he slowly slid a second one in making Heath tense.

"Relax babe..if you want me to stop I'll stop and give you mind blowing blow job" said Justin

"Hey! That's my job to blow minds!" laughed Heath

"And that you do baby, you do!" said Justin as he began scissoring his fingers in Heath

"Mmm" moaned Heath

"That good baby?" asked Justin

"So Good!" Whispered Heath

Justin was slow about putting the third finger in and when he did Heath tensed again and he slowly moved that third finger out.

"Its too soon" said Justin

"No its not" said Heath as he looked back at him

"You look either uncomfortable or in alot of pain" said Justin

"I am but I want to feel your South African sensation damn it!" smiled Heath

Justin smiled as he slid his finger in once again and Heath tried his hardest not to tense up or make Justin feel bad. Finally Justin was able to brush up against his spot which drove Heath crazy.

"UHH!" Heath cried out as he arched his back

"Think I found it" smiled Justin

"Fuck yeah you found it..I want you to pound me so hard in that spot" Heath moaned through grinned teeth

"I love it when you talk dirty" said Justin as he slid his fingers out and rubbed some lube on his cock and lined himself up with Heath and slid a finger in and began rubbing around till he found the spot again

"GGRRR! Justin fuck me!" Heath moaned

"Yes sir!" said Justin as he slid himself into Heath slowly

"Oh God" whispered Heath

"Sorry I know, I'll find it as quick as I can" said Justin as he slowly worked himself around adjusting himself to find the spot

"THERE! FUCK ME THERE!" Heath practically screamed

"Mmm. Demand me like that more often babe" said Justin

"Fuck me Justin! Fuck me now!" Heath demanded

"God yes!" said Justin as he began driving himself into Heath but at a gentle pace hitting the spot each time

"UH JUSTIN!" Heath moaned as he began stroking himself off

"You like that baby? How about this?" Justin questioned as he began pushing harder into him

"MMM! I LIKE THAT! I WANT MORE!" he begged

Justin obligated and began driving himself harder into him. After a while both men began shouting obscenities as they both released. Justin shot into Heath and Heath shot all over the blankets beneath him. Justin collapsed onto Heaths back and breathed hard and Heath slowly laid down in his own cum trying to catch his breath.

"Geez babe" Heath whispered

"Hurting you?" asked Justin

"Not all" whispered Heath

Justin took a moment before he was finally able to move and pull himself out of him and laid down next to him on his stomach. Heath looked at him and smiled.

"I love you" he said

Justin shot him a look, it felt like Heath saying he loved him was something that hadn't happened before but it made him feel a whole lot better about their situation. Justin was beginning to worry Heath was confused and didn't actually love him at all.

"I love you too" smiled Justin.

"Get some sleep" said Heath

Heath rolled over and pulled the cum covered blanket off and threw it onto the floor and cuddled up close to Justin. Justin felt so much more relaxed and comfortable now that Heath finally said he loved him. The way he said it was so sincere that it nearly made Justin melt, in fact he practically did when Heath put his arms around him and cuddled up next to him.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Still haven't figured out anything to write for "Damage" maybe I will sometime this week. Writers block sucks, plus being sick doesn't help the way you think. I am surprised I had anything for this story but thanks to a few reviews I got some ideas. Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

><p>Wade and Madison nearly made love the next morning but it didn't happen. Wade could tell she was feeling uncomfortable and he wasn't about to do anything that would make her uncomfortable. He wanted her comfortable with him at all times. Instead they got up and took showers and had breakfast and spent the afternoon just being together. Things were looking really good for them and Wade hadn't even realized he had forgotten to take his medication that morning, yet he wasn't feeling any anger or anything for him to notice he hadn't taken it either. They were both too caught up with each other since they woke up to realize they had both forgotten their medications.<p>

"I'm hungry, you hungry?" asked Wade

"Yeah" she said

"What sounds good?" he asked

"I dunno" she said

"Well..we can make something here or order pizza or something" Wade said

Madison stood up and began looking in the cabinets

"Ohh how about some Hamburger Helper? Its quick and easy" she said

"That's what she said" said Wade with a smirk

She looked at him and began laughing

"Are you saying you're quick and I'm easy?" she giggled

"Not at all baby. You're amazing!" he said walking to her and kissing her neck

"So amazing. I love the way your skin tastes when I lick it. I'm sorry I never took the time to realize before. Or took the time to be gentle with you" he said with a frown

"Don't...lets just...move on. We have to try to make this work" she said

"It works" he said moving closer to her to their noses we touching

"Eskimo kisses!" he smiled rubbing his nose against hers

She giggled and wrapped her arms around him

"Aww you're so cute!" she gushed

"I try to be" he said kissing her on the forehead

"you dont even have to try" she smiled

Wade smiled and kissed her then got into the cabinet and began getting the stuff out to start cooking and she also helped by starting the food after Wade had gotten everything out. As she was cooking she accidentally bumped into a plate knocking it onto the floor making it break and she jumped from the sound of it breaking and to prevent it from hitting her leg.

"Oh God...I'm so sorry Wade!" she said as she bent down and began picking up the pieces

"Its okay babe" he said as he walked to the side grabbing a broom and dustpan and stood in front of her

"I'm so sorry! Please dont hit me!" she said as she cowered against the stove

Wade gave her a confused sad look and leaned down slowly and looked at her

"Baby" he said softly as he put his hand on her shoulder and she whimpered lightly

"I'm not mad. I'm not going to hit you. Its just a plate" he said rubbing slowly

She looked at him fearful and then looked down at the plate

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to" she said

"Its fine. Really. Did you get hurt? Did it get you?" he asked

"No" she said

"Its okay babe" he said as she began picking up the bigger pieces then began sweeping the pieces up into the dustpan and threw it all away

After he was finished he turned around and looked at Madison who was now standing in front of the stove stirring the food and his heart fell into his stomach. He felt so bad for her when she started cowering in fear, she was clearly still struggling and scared he was going to be sat off at any moment. He teared up as he slowly walked behind her and put his arms around her waist and kissed on her neck.

"I'm sorry" she whispered

"Don't be sorry. I'm sorry. You're so scared of me" he said

"It was instinct or...something I hate reacting that way. Its not just with you, I do it with everyone" she frowned

"I made you this way though" he said rubbing her stomach slowly

"Its okay. I'm okay" she sniffed

He sighed lightly and kissed her shoulder.

"I dont want to ever hurt you again. And I wont, I plan on doing my best to stay good" he said moving to the side of her and looking at her

"I love you" he said

She smiled and looked at him

"I love you too" she said

"I know...this is kind of...out of the line to ask right now but um...I...was thinking...well I was wondering if...well...maybe if things..keep going well for us if...maybe sometime...someday...in the future of course...if you...would umm...have a baby with me?" he said putting his head down

She looked at him then put her head down and looked at the food. Wade looked at her and frowned.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that" he said

"Its okay...I mean I haven't really thought about it. I just...dont know. I'd have to think about it" she said as he nodded

"I mean I dont blame you if you never want to have one with me" he said

"Again" he said under his breath as he walked away

She watched him walk away and tears began to burn her eyes and she looked down at her stomach and rubbed slowly thinking about the baby she was going to have and how he was going to be the father. She eventually shook the thoughts away and continued to cook till it was completely finished.

"Its done" she said

Wade grabbed the plates, forks and spoons and sat them next to her and she began putting the food onto the plates and they sat down at the table together. After a while Madison's cell phone began to ring.

"Ugh" she said grabbing her phone and looking

"Hello?" she answered

"Hey, sorry about earlier. Justin had a bad feeling..honestly I felt it too so I wanted to make sure you were okay" said Heath

"Yeah I'm good. We're good...no we're awesome" she smiled as she leaned over and kissed Wade on the cheek

"Heath?" he questioned as she nodded her head

"Hi Heath!" Wade smiled

"Hey Wade!" said Heath

"He said hi" she giggled

Wade smiled and looked down at his food and continued to eat

"You guys still good?" she asked

"Oh yeah. Couldn't be better. I'm so glad you helped me come to realize my feelings I had for him were true" said Heath as he looked at him

Justin looked at him and smiled in an adorable way and Heath rubbed Justins stomach slowly

"I am too. You guys are cute together like how me and Wade are" she smiled

Wade smiled and looked at her and loved her so much every second that went on he started loving her more if that was even at all possible.

"Yeah. But you're good, no signs of crazy Wade?" Heath questioned

"Not at all" she said

"Okay I'll let you go then. Just be careful" he advised

"I will" she said

"Bye babe" said Heath

"Bye" she said as she hung up the phone

"He okay?" asked Wade

"Yeah he's just checking up on me" she smiled as she ate

Wade nodded and put a fork full of food in his mouth. After they finished eating they did the dishes and put everything away. Wade put his arms around her and began kissing her neck slowly.

"Mmm" she moaned lightly

Wade smirked and slid his hand in front of her and into the waistband of her pants and rubbed her slowly

"Mmm wet already?" he moaned

"Well the way you touch me is like...heaven" she breathed

He smiled and moved her so she was facing him and he began kissing her and slid her pants down and she kicked them off and he pulled her up sitting her on the counter.

"Don't you think we should go to the bed?" she asked

"Why?" he questioned as he began kissing on her neck

"No reason" she breathed rubbing the back of his head

He stood back slightly and unzipped his pants and unbuttoned them pushing them down to his ankles and he slid his fingers into the band of her panties and she raised her bottom up slightly as he pulled them off throwing them onto the floor. She smiled and reached to his hardening length and began rubbing slowly.

"Mmm" he moaned as he leaned down and began kissing and licking her neck.

"I need you" she whispered after a moment

"Then your wish is my command darling" he smiled as he lifted his head up and reached down

She smiled and shifted herself to the edge of the counter and he slowly slid his way inside of her.

"Mmm Wade" she moaned

Wade slowly picked up his pace as he held onto her and she wrapped her arms around him

"Uh God! Harder!" she begged

Wade picked up his pace

"Uh Maddie!" he shouted

"Uh!"

"I love you" He said

"I love you too!" she said

He kept at his same pace for a while until he suddenly began to feel anger rising in his body and he didn't like it one bit but he couldn't stop it and he began to push himself deeper and harder into her.

"Ow" she whined

Wade heard her and tightened his arm around her waist and began pushing harder into her wanting to stop himself but he couldn't.

"OW!" she cried out and tried to move from him but he had hold of her waist too tightly

"Stop please! It hurts!" she begged

"GOOD!" he said

"Wade stop!" she shouted

He put his hand around her throat tightly and she put her hand on his arm

"Wade!" she choked out as she began hitting his arm

Wade pulled her forward and slammed her back into the cabinet causing intense pain to overcome her body and she went limp unable to fight back as he continued pushing himself into her till he released himself into her. After a moment he came down from his high and let go of her neck and pulled himself out of her and stood back looking at her seeing the tears flowing from her eyes and he pulled his pants up and shook his head.

"Pathetic!" Wade shouted as he shoved her off the counter and onto the floor

Wade stared at her for a moment and she didn't move a single muscle and he shut the light off and went to the bedroom and laid down falling to sleep. Madison laid on the kitchen floor in intense pain and finally began to move. Everytime she would try to move though the pain would get progressively worse but she forced herself to crawl and she touched the side of her head and realized she was bleeding from bumping her head and she grabbed the refrigerator trying to pull herself up but it made it worse. She eventually was able to crawl halfway into the living room when the pain finally consumed her causing her to pass out. She desperately tried to keep herself awake so she could crawl to the phone but didn't make it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: :(**


	22. Chapter 22

Early the next morning Wade slowly woke up and moved to look at Madison but she wasn't in bed with him. This confused him and he started thinking about the night before and knew she was with him but somehow couldn't remember anything that happened after they had eaten. He slowly stood up and looked into the bathroom but didn't find her so he assumed she ran out to run errands or something. He walked into the living room and looked into the kitchen and didn't see her so he got into the cabinet where both their medicines were and found it odd he didn't remember a single thing from the night before so he began counting his pills. Upon counting them and realized he missed a day and sighed lightly and he heard a shuffling sound thinking Madison came in.

"Shit..babe I forgot one of my pills yesterday" he said as he threw one of his pills into his mouth and grabbed a cup and drank it down and slowly turned around to look and didn't see her

"Madison?" he questioned

He looked around and saw a small red spot on the fridge door and he walked closer to see what it was and finally saw Madison's legs and looked closer and saw she was laying partially naked on the floor

"MADDIE?" Wade shouted throwing his cup onto the counter not even caring that he spilled it all over it and the floor

He rushed to her side and got on his knees beside her and leaned over her body moving her hair from her face and rubbed her head slowly.

"Babe?" he questioned touching the tiny cut on her forehead that now dried up

"Madison!" he said shaking her

She moved lightly and he quickly rolled her over to lay on her back and she cried out in pain.

"Baby you okay?" he asked rubbing her stomach slowly

"Get...away..." she breathed

"Maddie...baby whats wrong? What happened?" he asked

"You hurt..." was all she could get out before she began sobbing from the pain

"I hurt you?" he asked

She slowly shook her head yes

"Oh God!...No! Baby I am sorry! I forgot one of my pills yesterday! Oh God! I'm so sorry baby! That is no excuse I know! But I'm sorry! What did I do?" he asked

"dont know" she said barely able to speak

Wade didn't quite understand what she was saying because she was barely getting words out as breathless as she was

"I'm sorry baby...lets get you your medication" he said as he stood up and grabbed a bottle of water and her medication and raised her to sit up

"AHH!" she screamed

"I'm sorry baby" he said putting the pill in her mouth

"Here...water" he said putting the bottle to her mouth

She slowly drank her pills down and kept sobbing hard from the pain

"I'm going to take you to bed so you can lay and be comfortable and see if those pills kick in. If not I'll take you to the hospital" he said as he scooped her up slowly into his arms

She again cried out everytime he would move her and eventually was able to get her to bed and he found her a new pair of panties and slid the on slowly as gentle as he could and covered her up and rubbed her back slowly and after a while of her crying hard she eventually fell asleep and he stayed at her side the entire time trying to massage her back as she slept.

"What have I done?" he whispered tears filling in his eyes

Wade watched Madison sleep for a while and began to cry. He didn't know what he had done but he could tell he messed up big time and he turned around slowly trying not to wake her up and grabbed his phone and called Justin's cell.

Heath had his arm wrapped around Justin and they both opened their eyes and looked at each other. Justin moaned lightly not wanting to move and Heath smiled and kissed him on the forehead and moved his arm and Justin slowly turned over grabbing his phone. Heath rolled over onto his other side to go back to sleep and to give Justin some privacy since it was probably his family calling.

"hello" Justin answered as he rubbed his face

"I think I messed up" said Wade who was clearly upset

"Wade?" Justin asked as he looked at his phone and realized he was hearing Wade for sure

"What do you mean?" he asked

"I dont know. I dont remember anything from last night" he said

"What happened?" asked Justin as he sat up

Heath turned around and looked at him

"I dont know" said Wade

"Where is Maddie?" he asked

"She's sleeping" he said

"Then why are you so upset? She's there with you and if she is sleeping everything is fine" said Wade

"No...she is only sleeping because of the pain medication" said Wade

"What did you do?" asked Justin

Heath raised up and looked at Justin and was starting to get nervous.

"I dont know! I woke up and I couldn't remember anything that happened last night and I looked for Maddie and she wasn't in bed with me and I got up and didn't see her anywhere. I thought she left to go shopping or something. So I got up and counted my pills and realized I missed a day somewhere and I assume it was yesterday I missed so I took my pill today and turned around and Madison was laying on the floor and when I woke her up she said I had hurt her" he said as he broke down

"Wade...please just breathe and calm down for a second. Did she talk to you anymore? Tell you what you did?" he asked

"No she could barely talk she was so winded. I know she has to be hurting from the nerve pain, I gave her both her medicines and after a while she went to sleep" said Wade

"Why didn't you take her to the hospital?" asked Justin

"I dont know" said Wade

"Wade...do you need me and Heath to come there?" he asked

"Heath is going to kill me" said Wade

"I wont let him till we talk this out with Madison first" said Justin

"Okay" said Wade

"But we really need to talk with Madison and make sure she is alright, okay?" said Justin

"Yeah" said Wade

"Okay we will be there soon" said Justin as he hung up

"What happened?" asked Heath

"I dont know, he dont know. He said he woke up and couldn't remember anything that happened last night and when he looked for Madison she wasn't there and he counted his pills and realized he forgotten a day and after he took his meds he found her laying on the floor" said Justin

"I'll kill him!" Heath said as he jumped up from the bed and began getting dressed

"Heath! Listen to me! He's upset, he has no idea what happened but he's pretty beat up about it. I told him you wouldn't do anything till we talked to Madison about this now please...for the sake of Maddie please stay calm till we talk with her" said Justin

"How do you expect me to do that?" Heath questioned

"Its hard I know but for Madison please just stay calm for her" Justin begged

Heath signed and nodded his head and they both got dressed and left heading to Wades.

Madison slowly moved then opened her eyes and saw Wades chest and she smiled slightly and put her arm around him and moved herself closer to him.

"You okay?" he asked

She looked at him and nodded her head

"Had a bad dream I guess" she whispered

"No" he said as he teared up

"No? Whats the matter baby?" she asked as she wiped the tears from his eyes slowly

Wade put his face into her shoulder and began to cry

"Baby whats wrong?" she asked as she rubbed the back of his head

"You said I hurt you!" he said

"I dreamt it?" she said

"I dont think you did. I woke up and I couldn't remember anything from last night...anything after we ate. When I woke up I couldn't find you, you weren't in bed so I thought you went out this morning. I found it weird I couldn't remember anything so I got up and counted my pills and realized I missed a day somewhere and...I guess it was yesterday. I took today's and turned around and found you laying on the floor...when I woke you...you said I hurt you" he sobbed

"I didn't dream it?" she asked

Wade slowly shook his head no and she put her head down trying to look at her body.

"I'm so sorry babe" he whispered through his tears

She looked at him and slowly moved away. He sighed lightly as he moved from her and stood up and walked away and sat down on a chair not wanting her to be any more uncomfortable around him. Minutes later Wade heard a knock at the door and he stood up and opened the door.

"Where is she?" asked Heath as he walked inside

"bedroom" said Wade

Heath shook his head and held in with all his might the anger he was ready to unleash on Wade and he walked away from them going into the bedroom and looked at her

"You alright?" asked Heath as he sat down beside her

Wade and Justin walked into the room and looked at her

"I'm fine" she said

"What happened?" asked Justin

"I dont know" she said

"You dont have to lie for me" said Wade

"I'm not lieing. I really dont remember what happened" she said

"Then why did Wade say when you woke up you told him he hurt you?" asked Heath

"I dont know...I guess maybe I was still half asleep. Maybe?" she said

"You dont have to protect him we can get you out of here if he's hurting you again" said Heath

"I dont think he is...I dont remember Heath honest...I think I said that because I got up in the night and my nerve started pinching or something and I passed out. I dont know" she said

Heath turned around and looked at Justin and then at Wade who hung his head low then he sighed and shook his head and looked back at her

"If he was hurting me trust me I would have told you" she said

"Promise?" he asked

"Promise" she smiled

"So...are you hurting right now?" he asked

"My back hurts but we know that hurts all the time when I wake up. I just need a hot shower or bath and go for a walk" she said

"Okay" said Heath as he stood up

"You're going to be okay?" asked Heath

"Yeah" she said

"Okay...call me if you're not...I'm serious Maddie, call me. I dont care what time it is you call me so we can come get you out of here" said Heath

"I will" she said

Heath turned around and looked at Wade

"If I find out you did hurt her I swear I'll put you away. I'll make sure you go away for a really REALLY long time and you wont ever see her or the sun or any living thing again and I'll make sure you become someones prison bitch" said Heath

"Heath stop" said Madison

"I'm done...I just wanted him to know what he's up for if he lays his hands on you" said Heath never once taking his eyes off Wade

Wade looked down at the floor and didn't say a word.

"Ready to go?" Heath asked turning to Justin

"Yeah" said Justin

Heath turned around and gave Madison a hug and moved and Justin gave her a hug as well.

"Take care of yourself, beautiful" said Justin

She looked at him and smiled

"Awww aren't you sweet!" she said with a smile

"Well you are!" said Justin

"Bye Mad" said Heath

"Bye" said Justin

"Bye guys...thanks" she said

Justin and Heath walked out and left the house and Wade closed the door and returned to Madison.

"Why did you lie?" he asked

"I dont know what exactly went on last night but I dont think you did it on purpose. You said you forgot your medicine so I guess that was it. Just dont forget it again" she said

"I wont. If you want to sleep I'll leave so you can sleep. I'm sure you didn't get a very restful sleep last night" he said keeping his head down

"Okay" said Madison as she slowly laid back down

Wade left the room and closed the door and walked into the living room and sat down on the couch and turned on the TV but wasn't paying attention to it. All he could think about was what had happened the night before. He still couldn't remember and that was really bothering him because she told him he hurt her but he didn't know how. His heart was broken for her he never ever wanted to hurt her again and he never thought he would. He now felt he couldn't trust himself but he didn't want Madison to leave him but she was more than likely done with him now and that hurt him more than anything else.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Everyone seemed to like crazy Wades return! I honestly dont think he is entirely done being crazy because obviously if he forgets even one day it messed him up entirely.**

* * *

><p>Wade had checked on her off and on through the morning and she had been asleep for three hours now and he stood up from the couch again and walked back to the room to check on her again and opened the door and peeked in at her and heard her moaning and whining in her sleep so he slowly walked inside and to the bed. He frowned at the sight in front of him she had tears in her eyes and was constantly moaning and whining and he slowly wiped the tears away from her eyes.<p>

"Maddie" he whispered as he rubbed her arm slowly waking her up

"Mmm" she whined in protest and closed her eyes back and scrunched her face in pain

"You okay?" he asked knowing it was a stupid question to ask

"Why did you wake me up?" she whined

"Because you were moaning I wanted to make sure you were okay" he said moving her hair back from her face and brushes her hair back slowly

Something caught his attention, he wasn't sure if he was seeing a shadow or something else on her back and he reached to the lamp and turned it on making her groan again in protest from the light hurting her eyes

"Sorry" he whispered as he looked back at her and realized she had what he thought was a bruise on her upper back till he looked closer and realized that the bruise he was seeing was purple and blue in color and this worried him alot fearing she was bleeding internally in someway

"Baby how you feeling?" he questioned looking at her

"Like if I move I'm going to break" she whispered

Wade frowned and rubbed her side slowly

"My head hurts" she said

"Bad?" he asked

"Throbbing" she said

"I'm going to take you to the hospital okay? Make sure you are okay...I dont want to make the mistake I did the last time" he said as he stood back up and looked for a pair of pants for her and found some

"I'm going to put these on you okay?" he asked

"Okay" she whispered

Wade slowly rolled her onto her back which turned out to be a big mistake as her body tensed and stiffened up and she cried out lightly.

"Sorry baby" he whispered as he tried to move her back which only made the situation worse

He body began jerking and he knew right then she was having a seizure and he pulled her body to lay on her side and supported her head as he tried to hold her so she wouldn't hit her head or hurt any other part of her body during it but he was also careful not to choke her or hurt her in anyway. The episode lasted nearly a minute and was short but he knew it was painful for her especially when she began crying afterward.

"Sorry honey" he whispered

"hurts" she whined

"I know" he said

She tensed up again and closed her eyes tight and grabbed onto his arm and squeezed tight and Wade didn't mind at all as he use his other arm and rubbed her back slowly and could feel the tension and stiffness in her muscles and knew they were contracting.

"MAKE IT STOP!" she begged

"I need to get you to the hospital" he said getting very scared for her

She moved her body into him move and curled up into the fetal position then stretched her body out and then curled back in the fetal position and sobbed in his arm and as he rubbed he felt her muscles begin to relax.

"You okay?" he asked

"You make it go away...how do you do it?" she questioned

"I dunno...but I'm glad I can make it stop a little though" he said softly

"I'm so tired" she whispered now relaxed

"I know...but I need to get you checked out" he said as he slowly stood up laying her down and grabbed her pants and slowly put them on her as gentle as he could be

"Okay" he whispered

He helped her raise up and he watched her cringe the entire time

"Sorry...sorry" he whispered

He leaned down and put her arm over his shoulder and scooped her into his arms making sure his arm was across her lower back instead of the upper part and carried her out of the bedroom and outside to his car and put her inside slowly and closed the door lightly and walked to the drivers side and got inside and started the car and looked at her and she was already laying over onto the door trying to go to sleep. He pulled out of the driveway and drove to the hospital arriving there within minutes and he got back out and walked to her side where she moved from the door and he again got her out and carried her inside.

"May I help you sir?" asked the receptionist

"Yeah...I think she just had a seizure and she's got some nerve damage and I'm worried for her. I just want her checked to make sure she's alright" said Wade

"Sure can you sign her in?" asked the receptionist as she began to make calls to get her a doctor

Wade slowly sat her down and held onto her till she was steady

"Don't fall" he whispered

"I'm not" she said

"Okay" Wade said as he grabbed the pen and wrote her name down then put his arm around her and helped her walk to a chair and sat down with her

After a few minutes they called her name and got her registered and took her into a room where they immediately began various tests and took x-rays. As soon as they were finished they administered a nerve block which instantly eased her pain and she was relaxed and asleep in no time. Wade waited for nearly an hour before the doctor came back in.

"There was no internal bleeding she is just seriously bruised..obviously from the fall. She said she fell last night when the nerve acted up she must have fallen against something hitting her back pretty hard. There is no permanent damage from her seizure and I do believe after she gets plenty of rest she'll be fine and back to herself again" said the doctor

"Okay good" said Wade

"Do you have any questions?" he asked

"No I'm just relieved to hear she is okay" said Wade as he rubbed her arm slowly and looked at her

"Okay I'll go get her release papers ready and get her home so she can get some rest" said the doctor

Wade looked at her and fought back his tears he felt so terribly guilty that he caused that massive of a bruise to her last night and he knew he did. He wished he knew what he did to her and what happened he didn't even remember them having sex at all he just remembered sitting at the table having dinner and everything was great and nothing more. He had spent the entire morning trying hard to remember what happened but had no luck in remembering a thing. The doctor returned moments later with her release forms and Wade signed her out then woke her up and helped her dress and carried her back out to the car then began driving home.

She opened her eyes and looked at him and saw that his arm was resting on the arm rest and she slowly moved and wrapped her arms around his arm and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Am I bothering you?" she asked

"Not at all" he said as he looked at her and smiled then looked back at the road

"You okay?" he asked

"Yeah" she said as she slipped her hand into his and entwined their fingers together

He smiled more and gripped her tiny hand lightly

"I'm so sorry about last night" he said as he leaned over and kissed her head keeping his eye on the road then sat back up again

"I know you are" she said as she rubbed his arm

"Can...you tell me what happened?" he asked

"Do we have to talk about it?" she asked

"I just need to know" he said

"We...we had sex...in the kitchen and somehow in the middle you snapped you started to like...push into me really hard and rough and when I screamed at you to stop you grabbed my neck and I shouldn't have slapped your arm that might have been what made you even more angry and you shoved me back into the cabinet really hard" she said

"Oh God" he whispered

"I knew that bruise had to come from me...what else did I do. Please tell me I did nothing more..." he begged

"You did nothing more" she lied not wanting him to feel worse than he already did

"How did you get that cut on your head?" he asked

"I...when you pulled out of me you left me on the counter and my back and neck hurt so bad that when I tried to jump off I lost my balance and fell" she again lied

"I just...left you there?" he asked

"Yeah" she said

"I'm sorry baby" he said tearing up

"I know" she said

"You hungry?" he asked

"No...just tired" she said

"We'll take you home and get you some sleep and then go get you something to eat because you need to eat something" he said

"Okay" she said

He finally pulled into the driveway and got her out and put her in bed and left her to get some rest letting her have the entire bed to herself so she can rest without any disturbance however she came into the living room about an hour later as Wade lay asleep on the couch. She cleared her throat lightly waking him up and he looked at her.

"You alright?" he asked

She nodded her head and slowly climbed ontop of him laying her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him and he smiled and pulled a blanket he had sitting on the couch over them and put his arm around her and placed his other hand on her arm and they both fell back to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Justin watched as Heath paced the living room almost afraid to confront him because he could just see the anger in his eyes as he walked by him. All Justin could do was stare which he did for a while till he finally got annoyed by his constant pacing.

"Will you just...sit down or something?" asked Justin

"I cant...she's lying. We both know it" said Heath

"I dont know maybe she was telling the truth. I mean..Wade couldn't remember, she cant remember but she didn't seem afraid or anything. She's an adult. She can take care of herself. She obviously knows what she is doing or she would have said something" said Justin

"How can you defend _him_?" asked Heath

"I'm not defending him. I'm on Madison's side. But we both seen how much Wade has changed and how much he loves her. She's changed him, she's made him feel love. Hell he's even told me that. When he met her he liked her. He...he didn't know how to love...clearly and needed help but he got that" said Justin

"I dont think its helped much" said Heath

"I do. Heath, you know just as well as I do that Wade would have snapped on you with the way you were talking to him before we left the house. And when you were freaking out on him when you found out Madison went and got him out of the hospital he could have snapped on you and started his shit again...but he didn't. You saw the look in his eyes, he was devastated that he thought he hurt Maddie. You're suppose to be her best friend and support her through everything. She needs you to support her now. He loves her Heath, why cant you accept that?" asked Justin

"Because I dont want to see her get hurt" said Heath

"They're in love" said Justin

"I cant see how you can love someone who repeatedly raped and beat you" said Heath

"You did" said Justin

Heath looked at Justin who was giving him sad eyes.

"You didn't rape me, Wade forced you to" said Heath

"I could have said no" said Justin

"And you would have gotten the shit beat out of you too" said Heath

"I dont think he'd beat me, I think he'd beat you or Madison. That is why I went through with it. I couldn't let him hurt either of you. I mean...Madison couldn't take anymore" said Justin

"No she couldn't...she took alot from him. Which is why I cant understand why she would go to him! He doesn't deserve her! He doesn't deserve to be out of the hospital! He should be in prison rotting for what he had done! He killed someone, not just someone but a baby! Madison's baby! Not to mention he nearly killed her! Madison told him over and over again something was seriously wrong and he nearly killed her because he wouldn't listen to her!" Heath shouted

"I know! But SHE obviously saw or felt something we didn't...Heath...do you still love her?" Justin flat out asked

"I'll always love her" said Heath

"No...I mean are you _IN_ love with her still?" asked Justin more plainly

Heath looked at Justin almost shocked by what he was asking him but somehow he couldn't answer the question. Justin stared at him waiting for an answer and when Heath didn't answer right away he could feel himself beginning to grow nervous.

"I love_ YOU _Justin...I love _YOU_" said Heath

"W-why did you pause?" asked Justin

"Because...I couldn't believe you'd ask me that" said Heath

"Well you act like you are" said Justin

"I love her, there is no doubt about that. I'll always love her. She's my best friend and we shared alot together and been through alot together. But we tried to be in a relationship and that relationship didn't work out" said Heath as he sat down on the corner of the couch close to Justin

Justin looked at Heath as he sat down

"It couldn't work because I was thinking of you the entire time. I had feelings for you then and I didn't know it till she made me realize that I did" said Heath

Justin put his head down and looked at the bracelet he was wearing and Heath moved from the couch and sat on his knees and got in front of Justin and grabbed his hands and held them

"I'm not doubting us. I'll never doubt us. This...this feels right. Its what we both needed this entire time" said Heath

"I still get the feeling that...someday you're going to leave me. That...you're going to get back with Madison or something or find some beautiful young lady and not want to be with me anymore" said Justin

Heath shook his head and grabbed Justin's face and began kissing him with deep passion. After a while he pulled away and looked Justin dead in the eye and shook his head again.

"I'm not goin anywhere. I promise you that. The ONLY way you're going to get rid of me is if YOU tell me to fuck off or leave me or something but me...naw...I aint goin nowhere...Naw mean?" said Heath as he smiled

Justin nodded his head lightly and couldn't help but still think Heath would eventually leave him.

"What do I gotta do to prove it?" asked Heath

"Huh?" Justin asked looking at him

"Nothing" said Justin

"I can tell you're still thinkin it" said Heath

"It just scares me to think about it" Justin shrugged

"But I promised it wouldn't happen" said Heath

"Promises are made to be broken" said Justin

"Not mine. My promise is legit. I dont break my promises" said Heath

Justin looked at him biting his lip

"You looks sexy biting your lip like that" smiled Heath

Justin smiled and shook his head and looked down

"I swear to you Justin...on my life...that I wont leave you. I love you" said Heath

"I love you too" said Justin

Justin smiled and pulled him down to his lips and began to kiss him. Heath pulled Justin from the chair he was sitting in and sat on the couch and Justin again began attacking Heaths mouth with kisses as he climbed ontop of him so he was straddling his lap. Heath began kneading Justin through his pants as they continued the kiss. Just as soon as things were getting heavy Justin felt an intense pain take over his body that felt as if he was being stabbed repeatedly in the head. Justin grabbed his head and broke the kiss and laid his head on Heaths shoulder. Heath instantly stopped groping him and looked at him,

"Jus? You alright babe?" asked Heath

"Fuck!" Justin managed to whisper

"Whats wrong?" asked Heath

When Justin didn't answer him he began to get scared so he pushed Justin up off him so he could see his face which Justin had his hand covering his face.

"Justin whats wrong? Look at me" said Heath

Justin slowly took his hand off and put it back over his face again and shook his head no.

"Whats happening?" asked Heath

"Worst...headache...ever!" Justin stumbled out

Heath pulled Justin off his lap putting him on the couch beside him and stood up.

"We're going to the hospital" said Heath as he reached down and pulled Justin up and basically had to carry him outside to his truck

From there Heath broke almost all speed limits getting Justin to the hospital and carried him inside where they were quick to take him to a room. The doctor took vitals and began writing symptoms down.

"Is he going be okay?" asked Heath

"I need to run some tests but it sounds like he may have an aneurysm. We'll take him down and run some tests and be right back" said the doctor as he took Justin out of the room to do the tests.

Heath sat down on a chair shocked by the words the doctor had just said to him and he began praying that Justin would be alright and would survive it. He didn't know much about aneurysms but he knew they were serious and could cause death. Justin was instantly in pain so Heath was worrying so much more knowing the possibility is there that he could be in serious danger.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I know its been forever since I wrote anything and I do apologize for that. Truth is..I've lost all inspiration in writing this. My last update barely got update so I assumed that was my cue to stop since then I had a hard time writing. I have been writing this chapter for a month and a couple nights ago was finally able to finish it. After I had went MIA for a while I finally began getting reviews. Thanks to those who read this AFTER it had been bumped down the line. You are amazing people and I thank you for taking the time to read. I have alot of ideas for it just not sure how to write anymore. I guess I mean have no motivation lol. Anyway here is a chapter not sure how long it will be before I will have another up but I will do my best. Thanks again!**

* * *

><p>Heath sat there for a while trying to gather his thoughts before reaching into his pocket and called Madison<p>

"Hello?" Madison answered as she was cleaning the kitchen table off from where they had just finished having lunch

"Maddie" Heath quietly said

"Heath?" she asked looking at her phone then placed it back on her ear

"You alright?" she asked

"No..its Justin he's...he's in the hospital" he said

"What? Why whats wrong?" she asked

Wade walked behind Madison brushing her stomach with his hand as he walked around her and pressed his back into the wall looking at her with concern.

"I just got here with him so I dont know but the doctor said it sounded like an aneurysm. He was fine then all of a sudden he got this intense pain and couldn't open his eyes, walk, or see nothing. He was is so much pain so I got him here...they're running tests right now" he said

"Oh my God. We...we'll be there soon okay?" she said

"Okay" he whispered

"Its going to be okay. He's going to be okay. Don't give up hope, he's gonna be fine" she said hoping to calm him down

"okay" he again whispered

"bye" she said hanging up the phone and looking at Wade

"Whats wrong?" asked Wade

"Heath..he's at the hospital with Justin I could hardly make out what he was saying but he said something about Justin had sudden pain and when he got him to the hospital they though maybe it was an aneurysm" she said

"Oh no" he said

"Yeah we gotta go. Heath doesn't sound like he's handling himself very well" she said

"Yeah of course" said Wade as he grabbed his keys

Madison walked into the living room and grabbed her purse and followed Wade out to the car and Wade drove to the hospital. From there they went inside and found the room Justin was in. As soon as they walked in they saw Justin laying on his side facing Heath who was laying his head on the bed holding Justin's hand. Justin had a sheet over his face obviously to block out the light from shining in his eyes and moaned every once in a while. Madison walked to Heath and rubbed his back slowly causing him to raise up slowly and look at her then look back at Justin.

"He's been like that for a while" said a heartbroken Heath

"he's gonna be okay" whispered Madison

"I dont want anything to happen to him" Heath said looking at Justin

"And nothing will" she said

"He's going to be okay Heath" said Wade

Justin moaned and moved onto his back

"Think maybe we're disturbing him" whispered Madison

Wade walked to a chair and sat down and looked at them. Heath stared at Justin then reached up and rubbed his stomach slowly stopping for a second to feel him.

"He's shaking so much" he whispered

Madison put her hand on his arm and felt him trembling and reached underneath the sheet he had over his face and felt his cheek

"Did they check his temperature?" she asked

"Yeah it was 100.8" said Heath

"Oh gosh..poor Justin" she said looking at him

Justin moaned and adjusted his body moving back the direction of Heath

"Heath, did he complain of any pain or anything before it happened?" asked Wade

"No..he did a few days ago, said his head was hurting. Then I think it was still hurting after that but he never said anything. He had been actin so distant and so strange lately. Thought it was just me" said Heath as he shook his head and looked at Justin

"He's stubborn" said Wade

"Yeah...look where thats gotten him" Heath sadly said

Madison frowned and rubbed Heaths back slowly

"He's going to be okay" whispered Madison

"Hope so" Heath whispered back

"He is" she again whispered

All Heath could do was nod as he stared at Justin. Madison took a seat next to Wade as they waited for any word on Justin or for Justin to even wake up. All they could do was let him rest and it was hard for them all because they could hear him constantly moan in his sleep. Heath nearly broke down a few times but to both Wade and Madison's surprise he was able to contain his composure.

* * *

><p>A couple hours had passed and Justin slowly opened his eyes.<p>

"Hey" whispered Heath as he moved closer to Justin and brushed his hair lightly

"You alright?" he asked

"T-tired" whispered Justin

Heath nodded his head and rubbed his head slowly

"You feeling any better?" asked Heath

"a little" Justin again whispered

"Just rest okay?" said Heath

Justin nodded his head lightly and slowly closed his eyes. Heath shook his head and looked over at Madison and Wade and rested his head on his hand looking back to Justin once again. The only thought going through Heaths mind was how he wished he could be the one lying there instead of him. Heath hated seeing Justin in so much pain and even though he didn't seem to be in too much pain now he knew he had to still be hurting some what. Moments later Justin's doctor finally returned to the room which made everyone look up at him as he began checking Justin's monitors and IV bag. He then looked at Heath then at Madison and Wade then back at Heath again.

"The tests finally came back and he did not have an aneurysm in fact there was nothing on his tests that showed he had any problem at all. I have seen migraines do stuff similar to this though when a migraines hits they hit hard obviously this is Justin's case. I am going to suggest that he see a specialist so they can maybe put him on some proper medications that will help him however in the meantime I am going to write up a prescription for him so he can get some relief in case this happens to him again." the doctor said

Heath let out a sigh of relief and grabbed Justin's hand and held it close to him knowing he was still asleep. Madison and Wade watched Heath as he did then looked at each other and smiled.

"That is great news. I'm so happy he's going to be okay" whispered Heath

The doctor smiled and nodded his head

"We all are. He gave us all quite a scare" the doctor paused for a moment then began to speak once again "I will get his paperwork ready and we will get him signed out so he can get home and get some sleep because he is going to need alot of rest until the medication we have given him wears off" said the doctor as he left the room

"sounds good to me" Heath said as he nodded with a smile staring at Justin

"Are you going to need any help getting him home or getting him into the house?" asked Madison as she stood up from the chair she was sitting in

"No I got it. I got him here by myself after all" Heath said with a smile

Madison nodded her head and walked to Heath and gave him a big hug then kissed Justin on the forehead

"We will head out then" she said as she walked to Wade who was now standing up as well

"Call us if you need anything at all" said Wade

"Thanks" Heath said

"Bye" said Madison

"See you later" said Wade as the two walked out of the room to leave

Heath looked at Justin and hated to do it but slowly woke him up by rubbing his face repeatedly till he finally opened his sleepy eyes.

"Hey babe they are getting ready to release you" smiled Heath

"I'm okay?" Justin questioned in a whisper

"Yeah they said it was a migraine" said Heath

Justin's doctor returned giving Justin some forms to sign himself out then removed his IV and the various medical equipment he was hooked up to and left him to get dressed. Heath helped Justin back into his clothes as a nurse came in and helped get him out of the bed and into a wheelchair then proceeded to wheel him out to Heaths truck. As Heath was driving he glanced over at Justin who was fast asleep against the window. He couldn't help himself but smile now knowing he was okay and how cute he looked as he was sleeping. Finally he pulled the truck into the driveway and reached over to Justin brushing his hair.

"Justin baby we're home" whispered Heath once again waking him up

"I'm sorry babe once we get you inside the house it will be the last time you will be woke up I promise" said Heath as he got out of the truck and walked to Justin's side

Heath slowly helped him out and realized he was much too weak to walk so he leaned down and picked Justin up over his shoulder and carried him to the house realizing he left the door unlocked and he walks inside and walks to the bedroom laying Justin down slowly onto the bed then removed his shoes then his own shoes and crawled into the bed beside him and fell asleep with his arm wrapped around him.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I know I said I wasn't going to write this anymore but a few ideas came to mind tonight so I sat down and started to write a little bit. This isn't a guarantee I am coming back to writing this again but I am going to see how well this chapter does with reviews. If I see people want more I might consider writing a second chapter since I do have ideas for this now. Thanks all my loyal readers who have stood by me this entire time and have sent me messages asking if everything was okay and and showing interest in wanting to see more of my stories! You all make me smile so much! :D**

* * *

><p>Heath slowly woke up and looked over to Justin who was still sleeping soundly. Heath couldn't help but watch him sleep knowing that he was okay and safe and the light snoring Justin was making was enough to make Heaths heart skip beats.<p>

"You are so precious" Heath whispered as he brushed his hand softly through the smaller mans hair then leaned down and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek before slowly getting up out of bed and walking out of the bedroom and into the kitchen

"I bet he's gonna be hungry when he wakes up. Wonder what he might want to eat? He might not want to eat anything big but then again he might" Heath questioned to himself as he looked in the refrigerator

The more he thought about it he decided to make scrambled eggs and some toast. As he stood at the stove he kept thinking about the events of the night before and was very thankful that nothing was seriously wrong with him. He didn't know what he would have done without Justin and the thought of losing him nearly brought him to tears but instead he changed his thoughts to thinking of the life they are going to continue to have.

He was imagining them living together and being together for many years. Being married and having children together. Of course he was getting a little ahead of himself but he couldn't help it. He is deeply in love with him and can see himself growing old with him. He finally finished cooking and tossed the bread into the toaster and began making Justin and himself a plate and he buttered the toast and headed to the bedroom.

As he walked into the room Justin looked at Heath come in and smiled sweetly seeing him trying to juggle two cups and two plates.

"Good morning beautiful!" Heath greeted him with a smile

"Good morning" Justin softly said

"How are you feeling this morning?" asked Heath

Justin smiled and sat up slowly

"Much better" Justin replied

"Good, I am glad to hear that baby" smiled Heath as he sat the plates down and the cups and grabbed some pillows and propped Justin up so he was comfortable.

"Are you hungry"

"I could eat" Justin said with a nod

Heath smiled and grabbed one of the plates and sat it down on his lap and grabbed the other and walked to the other side of the bed with a glass of juice and sat down on the bed beside him.

"Breakfast in bed?" smiled Justin

"Yeah, no use in getting up" Heath said with a slight laugh

"I never had anyone make me breakfast in bed" Justin said as he took a bite of his eggs and seemed to light up when he said that

"Really? I plan on making you many more breakfasts in bed too. You best believe it, naw mean?" Heath said

"You are so sweet Heath. I really do not know what I would do without you. I mean last night...if you weren't there I really do not know what would have happened"

"Lets not think about that. The main thing is, is that you are okay and we know for sure what was wrong and we can be on the way to getting you better and having less headaches" said Heath

"I love you" said Justin

"I love you too" smiled Heath "So do you feel like doing anything today? Because you could just stay in bed all day if you want to"

"I thought about that but I kind of want to get up out of bed" said Justin as he ate his food

Heath nodded his head then swallowed what he had in his mouth

"We can always go to the beach or just do something in the backyard. I really think you should do something relaxing and something where you can sit or lay down...for a couple days at least" Heath said

"I know but I dont want to seem lazy" Justin laughed

"Naw, yer not going to seem lazy sweetheart. You are sick and you are suppose to be resting. I'll be your nurse and your doctor so as my first orders as doctor I am ordering bed rest for today" laughed Heath

"Aww man! Come on" Justin said as he began to laugh

"Nope its final you are keeping your cute little self here in bed all day"

"Fine" said Justin with a smirk

"I'll take good care of you sweetie pie" Heath said, his voice promising

Justin looked over at him and smiled

"I know you will. You always have even in FCW you were always protective and sweet to me" Justin blushed

"You're my best friend. I am a protective sort of person I dont know I've always been that way I guess"

"I think its cute" said Justin "I mean I always thought it was cute when you did it with me but the way you protected Maddie like you always did...and well...do" he added

"My friends...they are like family to me of course I will protect them with my life" said Heath

"Its one of the things I love about you Heath" smiled Justin

Heath looked at Justin smiling then back at his plate and they continued to eat their breakfast and after they were finished Heath took the plates into the kitchen and laid in bed with Justin cuddling him close and anything Justin wanted or needed Heath was right there to get it for him.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: YAY! I actually managed to get another chapter wrote up! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Madison woke up and looked over at Wade who was still sound asleep on his stomach but he was facing her. She smiled and moved to her side and kissed on his shoulder and his back and smiled when she felt his muscles in his back twitch beneath her lips. Wade woke up and opened his eyes and looked at yer and smiled and didn't make any movements and just allowed her to do whatever she wanted. She stopped and looked at him and realized he was awake and she smiled and kissed his cheek.<p>

"Good morning, beautiful" Wade sweetly whispered

"Good morning" she said

She stared at him for a moment then sat up and moved to sit down on his lower back and then began to massage his back.

"mmm that feels so good" Wade moaned

"Yeah?" questioned Madison

"Oh yeah" Wade said with a smirk

"I thought I would be horrible at this" she giggled

"Oh no sweetheart you are a natural. In fact this feels much better than any massage I've ever said" Wade said

"You're just saying that" she said

"No I mean it" he smiled

Madison smiled as she continued her massage focusing on his upper shoulders

"Baby...can I ask you something?" he asked

"Anything" Madison smiled

"I um...was thinking. I know it will have to be a while from now and everything but...would you ever want to marry me?" Wade asked fearing the answer

She stopped massaging him and looked at the wall thinking which made Wade frown the worst part was he couldn't see the look on her face but in his mind she was not happy about the question. Little did he know she actually had a really big smile on her face and she leaned down and laid on his back.

"You know? I actually think I would" she whispered in his ear

"Really?" he asked surprised by the answer he wanted to make sure he heard her right

"Yeah" she giggled

"Even after all I put you through?" he asked

"Yes. We are working on all that Wade. You are a changed man" she said as she moved off his back and laid beside him "I dont even see that mean angry look on your face like we all used to see. I mean we know you are trying to play up to your heel character but you always had that angry look on your face. But I dont even see that anymore. You look very relaxed, very calm and talking to you I can even see it" she pointed out

"That's probably why I am not very approachable" he said

"Correction, you might not have been then but you are now" she said with a smile as she rubbed his shoulder

Wade smiled and looked at her "You ever been to Disney world?" he asked

Maddie looked at Wade and laughed "Would you believe that I haven't?"

Wade raised up and looked shocked "You really have no been to Disney World?" he questioned

"No. I've always wanted to but never could go" she said

"Oh my gosh! We HAVE to get you there!" he laughed

"What?" she giggled

"Yes come on! Get up and put some clothes on! I am taking you there" he said getting up from the bed

"Wouldn't that cost alot?" she questioned

"No! No! Not at all! Its priceless! Please come with me?" he asked looking at her and puckered out his bottom lip

She gasped "Wade Barrett do not give me that look!" she giggled

"Then say yes!" he said making that sad look even more pitiful

"Oh my God! Okay!" she said covering her eyes "Please just stop making that heartbreaking face" she begged with another giggle

"Good! Okay deal!" he said

"Good" she said taking her hands off

"Now get dressed" he said

She smiled when Wade gave her a wink and she got up and put her clothes on and grabbed her makeup bag but Wade grabbed the bag from her and she turned to him with a confused look on her face.

"You do not need to put any of this on" he said putting the bag on the bed

"Yes I do" she said

"No you dont baby. You are beautiful without it. You do not have to cover a single thing up ever because you look gorgeous without it." he said

Maddie tilted her head to the side while looking into eyes "You really mean that?" she asked tears welling into her eyes

"Yes I do" he said brushing away the stray tear that was beginning to fall "you are naturally beautiful...you're even beautiful when you cry. I dont like it when you cry but you are still beautiful" he said before placing a kiss onto her forehead

She sniffed and looked down at the floor "No one has ever said anything like that to me before"

Wade put his hand under her chin and gently brought her face up to meet his gaze "They should because you are. I'm sorry I treated you so badly before. That probably didn't help how you feel about yourself. But you really are beautiful and I'm not just saying that. I really do mean you are"

"Thank you Wade" she said wrapping her arms around him

"No need to thank me. You should be thanking God for making you such a beautiful lady" he smiled

She giggled softly and squeezed him tighter into the hug

"Are you ready beautiful?" he asked

"Oh yeah..let me just pull my hair back and we can get going" she said letting him go

"Okay" Wade smiled watching her walk to the mirror and begin pulling her hair back

"All ready!" she said moments later

"Okay" he said extending his hand out to her

She smiled and took his hand and the two walked out of the bedroom and outside to the car.

"This is a really good day for this" Wade said getting into the driver seat

"It is!" she said with excitement

"Maybe this can be a date" he said as he backed out of the driveway

"I like that idea. To be honest with you...I've sort of always wanted to go on a date to Disney World" she said with a smile

"Yeah? What are your other dream dates?" he questioned taking her hand and holding it as he drove

Maddie looked at their hands entwined together and looked at him

"A picnic on the beach during the day AND one a night too. Going to an Aquarium. There isn't really a whole lot but I always thought those would be cute. Oh! A zoo date too!" she said

"You know? All those things you said I can fulfill. And I will" Wade smiled

"You dont have to do that Wade I was just saying"

"But I want to" he said

She smiled and shook her head "How did I get so lucky to get someone like you?"

"I've been questioning that myself baby. Except I've questioned how I got so lucky to get someone who is as forgiving as you" he smiled

"Because that same someone saw good in you" she said

Wade looked at her and smiled then looked back at the road again

"You are not like most people. You're forgiving, you're sweet, you're beautiful, you are more than you think you are baby. You are everything and you mean everything to me. And I promise you that I will do everything that I can to show you that you mean alot to me" he said

"You already have" she said squeezing his hand


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: I wondered if anyone picked up on something in that last chapter. I was surprised that someone did! :D Good eye ;D Anyway, YAY! I got another chapter wrote up! I am surprised too hehe. Next chapter I think will have Justin and Heath but I am not 100% sure yet. We will see! Hope you all enjoy this one!**

* * *

><p>The two spent a beautiful day together doing almost everything that Disney had to offer. The two couldn't have asked for a better date. In fact this was probably the perfect date for them. As the day began to end the two had dinner together then watched as the fireworks began. The two took a few pictures together and shared very sweet loving and tender moments. As they were watching the fireworks Wade began to notice that Maddie seemed to be getting weak or something was seriously bothering her.<p>

"You alright baby?" asked Wade as he rubbed her back

"I couldn't be better!" she giggled

"The sounds aren't hurting you?" he questioned thinking that could be whats wrong

Wade was right though, the sounds of the fireworks were starting to aggravate her headaches but she wasn't going to let that ruin their moment.

"I'm fine really" she smiled

"Okay. I'm just making sure" he smiled looking deeply into her eyes

Maddie smiled and turned her body to face him and moved their bodies closer together. Wade smiled looking into her gaze and gave her a smile that was so loving and so sweet that made her forget that she was ever scared of him. Wade brushed his hand through her hair and couldn't look away from her eyes and gaze to look at the fireworks. Wade was lost in her he was feeling these feelings he had never felt before in his entire life. He was finally realizing that he couldn't live without her. He needed her and he was going to do everything in his power to never lose her. She really is his true love. She saved him and guided him to safety from himself and from others. He was a horrible person yet somehow she was able to see the good side of him that Wade had desperately tried to keep on the surface but somehow the angry tormented soul always broke through. But at that very second that demon was being pushed down...being brutally broken down by the bare knuckle angel that he was currently caught up in a loving gaze with. He moved his face closer to hers and began kissing her in a loving embrace.

"mmm" Maddie lightly moaned against his lips then licked over them

Wade immediately parted his lips and fought against her tongue for dominance. After a moment she pulled away and giggled.

"We better stop before something happens" she said with a wink

"You're right. We are surrounded by kids I think that would be a horrible thing" Wade said with a laugh

"You are exactly right" she giggled then put her arms around him and looked at castle and smiled watching the fireworks which was not the best idea because the flashing caused her to have an instant pain that almost sent her to the ground but Wade had a good grip on her and put his hands over her ears in instinct.

"Shit! Mad you alright?" Wade looked at her and knew that was a stupid question and he looked around

"Come on baby" he said picking her up and carrying her away from the crowd of people and to a restricted area and was surprised that the door was unlocked and he pulled the door open pushing it the rest of the way open with his foot and carried her inside then sat her down on a bench and knelt in front of yer

"Baby?" he said hoping to get her attention but she didn't look up

Wade frowned and put his hand on her back and began rubbing and massaging her and after a minute she slowly looked up at him

"You alright?" he asked concern deep in his eyes

"Yeah...I am" she said as she slightly smiled

Wade kept massaging till he felt the tense feeling go away then he stopped and put his hand on the side of her face and brushed her cheek with his thumb.

"You're amazing" she said

"Me?" he questioned with a confused tone

"Yes you!" she giggled

"Why me?"

"Because..you're so sweet and you know just how to make everything better" she said putting her hand on the side of his cheek

Wade smiled and shook his head "I dont know about that. I just want to make sure you are okay. And if I am able to make any sort of pain go away...instead of being the one who is causing it then I will do whatever it takes"

Maddie smiled and wrapped her arms around him and held him close

"I love you Madison" he whispered into her ear

"I love you too" she whispered back as she smiled

Wade looked at her again smiling and she cupped the sides of his face and began kissing her again. He pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss as she moved her arms around him.

"Hey! You two are not suppose to be in here!" said a security guard breaking them out of their moment

"I'm sorry, we were about to leave. I just needed to get her somewhere quiet for a moment and this was closest" Wade said

"Why?" asked the security guard

"She has nerve damage and sometimes loud sounds trigger severe pain and seizures. I only wanted to get her somewhere she could sit down that is quiet so she didn't have to suffer or have a seizure." he said then turned to look at her "I love this girl and couldn't imagine a life without her in my life...and if she had a seizure out there with everyone around its dark and not to mention everyone was watching the fireworks and someone could have not seen her there and stepped on her or something and caused her to get seriously hurt. She's going to one day be my wife and I cant stand the thought of ever losing her" Wade said never taking his eyes off her

Madison stared at Wade and began tearing up halfway through what he was saying to the security.

"I love you too Wade..so much" she said as she began to cry harder and laid his head onto his shoulder

Wade put his arm around her and smiled and looked at the guard who was smiling.

"I'm very sorry sir and if you have to arrest me or give me a big fine I'll gladly take it" said Wade

"That will not be necessary. I am suppose to however I am going to pretend I did not see a thing. I remember being young and in love and something about the two of you remind me of my wife and myself. I've been married to her for 60 years and everytime I go home and see her face its like we just met all over again" he smiled "So I will let you both slide by but if she needs medical attention and in that case I can help you both get that" he added

Wade looked at Madison "Are you okay to leave now?"

She raised her head up and nodded her head "I'm okay now"

"Good. We will be leaving" Wade said standing up and taking her hand

Madison stood up and smiled at the security guard who gave her a wink and tilted his hat to her as if he was telling her not to let him go and the two left and began walking to the exit

"Are you ready to go?" he asked

"Yes..thanks for tonight babe. Thanks for winning all these things" she said with a giggle as she nodded her head to the stuffed animals she had in her hand as well as the ones Wade was carrying

"No need to thank me. I had a really great time and it was with someone I am very happy with" he said smiling

"You know? You make me very happy too" she said

"I am trying really hard" he said

"Really?" she asked

"Yeah"

"Seems effortless to me" she smiled

Wade had the biggest smiled he ever had and the two left the park and found their car and put everything in the backseat then got in and began driving home. Halfway home Madison had fallen to sleep even though she was fighting very hard not to. Wade smiled as he pulled into the driveway and walked to her side and slowly opened the door picking her up carrying her inside the house then laid her down onto the bed. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Sleep well beautiful. I do love you so much" he whispered then got in to the bed on the other side of her and fell asleep with her in his arms


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! I am working my hardest to write, its not easy but I am trying! The reviews have been sort of like my encouragement :D**

* * *

><p>Justin slowly woke up feeling muscular arms wrapped protectively around him he smiled as his eyes slowly began to open and saw Heaths freckly arm and drifted his eyes up to the sleeping West Virginians face. Justin continued to smile and rubbed his chest softly and looked across the room at the wall then moved his eyes down to the foot of the bed however that was not what he was looking at. What Justin has his eyes on was the bulge through the sheets. Justin looked back up at Heath then pulled the sheet down to reveal his boxers that were covering what Justin was desperately wanting to see. Justin smirked and began rubbing his lower stomach then began using his nails to lightly scratch across his tracing the indentions of his "V" line. He couldn't help but laugh softly when he saw Heaths cock beginning to twitch from his touch. He knew by the time Heath woke up Justin would have him under his spell. He moved his head to his chest and began kissing him and could feel his muscles twitch beneath his lips. He licked around his nipple then began to suck softly hearing a soft moan escape from his lips. Justin looked up at him and saw that he was still asleep and he switched over to the other nipple and began licking and sucking. Just then Heath woke up and slowly opened his eyes looking down at his lover and he once again let out another moan.<p>

"Mmm Jus? W-what are you doing?" Heath breathlessly asked

Justin stopped what he was doing and looked at Heath smiling and licked his lips sexually.

"We didn't get to finish what we started the other day before I got sick" Justin pointed out

"No, I guess we didn't" Heath said with a slight chuckle

Justin grinned and looked down at his clothed hardening cock then back at him once again

"I want it baby" Justin said with a turned on tone

"Its all yours babe...but are you sure you're well enough for it?" asked Heath

"For sex? I'm always well enough for that!" Justin said with a giggle then put his hand on his length earning a deep pleasured moan from Heaths lips which made Justin moan as well

"You're so hard baby...mmm...can I lick it?" Justin asked knowing he was teasing him

He nodded his head as he breathed heavy and watched as Justin moved to his knees and dipped his fingers into his boxers and lifted his hips up and Justin slid his boxers down till they were completely off and tossed them onto the floor and began stroking him slowly.

"I dont think I can wait" Justin said with a smirk then leaned down sliding his cock into my mouth relaxing his throat as he slid down till he was completely inside his mouth

He again earned another deep moan from Heath which let Justin know he was enjoying what he was receiving and he began bobbing his head up and down quickly moaning around his cock.

"OH JUSTIN! FUCK! FEELS SO GOOD!" Heath screamed as he grabbed at the sheets beneath him

Heath thrusted his hips into Justins mouth making him gag slightly but there was no way he was going to stop what he was doing, not with the moans of pleasure he was receiving from him. As he continued to bob his head he felt Heath rubbing his head then yanked his hair causing him to pull up and drop his now sloppy cock out of his mouth.

"Too much! too much!" Heath panted as he rubbed his head fearing he had just hurt him by pulling his hair

"Sorry baba" he whispered

"Its okay" he said running his hand through his hair then pushed him over to lay on the bed as he moved crawling ontop of Justin and leaned down and began kissing on his neck

"Mmm Heath" Justin moaned as he rubbed up and down his back slowly

Heath moved from his neck to his jawline tracing it all around then up his cheek to the corners of his lips then began kissing him deeply thrusting his tongue into his mouth. They both fought for dominance for a few moments before Heath pulled back and reached into the nightstand pulling out a bottle of lube then moved onto his knees. Justin smirked and moved onto his knees.

"Do it baba..shove them in me" Justin said looking back at him with a smirk

"Easy baby" Heath said with a wink as he poured some lube into his hand

Heath shifted his body to a more comfortable position and so he could see Justins face and slide a finger inside him causing him to moan softly but he knew the moan was of pleasure just from the look on his face.

"Mmm just get in me! Please?" Justin begged

"You need prepped baby" said Heath as he put a second finger inside

"Mmmm" moaned Justin as he reached to his cock and began stroking himself slowly

Heath felt it was too soon to put another finger in but he slowly did it anyway feeling him tense up. Heath frowned a little and moved forward and began kissing along his lower back as he thrusted his finger in and out slowly. Justin began to relax slowly when he started kissing the skin on his back and he stopped stroking himself so he could concentrate on what he was doing to him. It wasn't long though before Heath found his sweet spot.

"daar REG fokken daar!" Justin screamed as he began to push back into Heaths fingers

"UHH! ASSEBLIEF!"

Heath pulled his fingers out and poured some more lube into his hand and began slicking his cock up and lined himself with Justins begging hole and slide himself inside. Justin whined from the pain of being stretched out but in no way wanted him to stop and knew that he would take care of him till he found that spot again. And he was right Heath was being very gentle as he slowly thrusted deeper in allowing Justin to adjust to his length and when he was finally able to get inside he thrusted very slowly till he again nailed that spot.

"UHH THERE! THERE! FUCK ME BABY!" Justin moaned pushing himself into him

"Mmm!" Heath let Justin ride into his cock for a moment then began thrusting himself

"UHH! meer! dieper ASSEBLIEF!" he screamed scratching at the sheets

Heath had no idea what Justin was saying but knew it couldn't be bad things with the way he was screaming and moaning while pushing into him.

"UHH JUSTIN! YOU'RE SO TIGHT BABY!"

"FEELS SO GOOD! UHH HEATH!"

Heath adjusted his body forward which made Justin lay down onto his stomach spreading his legs out and he gripped the sheets. Heath loved this position because he could feel their sweaty bodies rubbing against each other. Heath felt a big urge come over him which made him thrust in harder and faster which is the hardest he had ever thrusted into anyone. Justin felt a mixture of pain and pleasure but mainly pleasure. He was one to enjoy a little pain with his pleasure so he wasn't complaining one bit.

"UHH YEAH! DIS REG BABA! FUCK ME! FEELS SO GOOD HEATH!" Justin moaned

Justin felt like he was about to be fucked right through the bed and it was something he had never experienced before but he was loving every second of it and didn't want it to end but could feel himself getting closer. Heath was getting just as close as well he knew he was about to cum any second.

"SO CLOSE BABY! I'M SO CLOSE!" Heath cried out

"CUM BABY! CUM IN ME!" Justin begged

Heath slammed into him a few more times and felt Justins walls clenching around his walls causing Heath to release inside him as Justin came all over his stomach and the bed beneath him. Heath stilled and laid down on Justins back doing his best not to put his whole weight down onto him as he breathed heavy trying to regain some strength back. He could feel the beads of sweat rolling down the side of his face as he began kissing on Justins sweaty neck.

"Oh Heath...felt so good. You are amazing baby" Justin whispered as he tried to get his breath back

Heath stopped kissing him and slowly pulled himself out and moved onto his back beside him and looked at him smiling. Justin looked at Heath and smiled back and slowly moved putting his arm around him and laid his head onto his damp hard chest and listened to his heartbeats.

"That was...incredible" whispered Heath

"I know! I'm sure you are in need of some rest before we do anything else today" Justin laughed softly

"Oh yeah! But I'll be good to go soon" Heath whispered again

"No, no, baby take your time. We have all day" he said rubbing his chest softly

Heath rubbed his back slowly and looked down at him watching him and after a couple minutes he noticed he had fallen to sleep as he began hearing his soft snores. Heath laughed softly knowing that he had worn the South African out from their sex session and decided to let him nap then he thought a beach date would be fun.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing! I love you guys! You're amazing. I want to be nice and give you a little "warning"...this chapter is adorable, especially toward the end. I had tears just typing it xD. Thanks again everyone! :D**

* * *

><p>Justin woke up a couple hours later and slowly sat up in the bed and looked around not seeing Heath. He thought for a moment then then got up and threw some clothes on and walked out of the bedroom and through the hallway till he got into the living room where he found Heath playing video games. Expecting him to not even notice he had came into the room like most guys do he walked off toward the kitchen and he heard the TV get quiet.<p>

"Hey beautiful!" Heath said with a smile

"Hey" Justin said as he turned around smiling back at him

Heath stood up and turned the game off and put it all away then walked to Justin wrapping his arms around him and kissed him on the forehead.

"I was thinking...do you want to go to the beach for a while?" asked Heath

"Sounds fun!" Justin said

"Good! I packed up a bag already with a change of clothes in case ours get wet" he said

"Wow...you're really ontop of things today huh?" Justin giggled

"Well...I guess you could say that" said Heath with a wink

Justin looked at Heath confused for a second then he realized right away what he meant and laughed.

"Oh Heath!" laughed Justin as he gave Heath a playful shove

"I'm just saying!" Heath laughed

"I'll go put some swim trunks on and we can head out" Justin said as he walked to the bedroom

He got into a drawer and looked through it till he found a pair of his tiny sexiest swim trunks and quickly changed into them putting his clothes on over them and walked back out.

"Ready?" asked Heath

"Yep!" Justin said in excitement

Heath took his hand and walked with him out to the truck and opened his door.

"Aww you are such a gentleman!" Justin giggled as he got inside

Heath smiled and closed the door then walked to the driver said and jumped inside and started it up.

"Its gonna be a hot one!" he laughed

"With you around..it usually is!" Justin winked

Heath smirked and backed out of the driveway and began driving toward the beach.

"You feel alright enough for this?" asked Heath

"Of course I do. I am okay I promise. If I wasn't I would have told you and I will tell you. Plus if I started feeling sick I can lay on the beach" Justin pointed out

"I know. I just dont want you to feel sick in the bright sun. If you feel sick just tell me and we can come back home" Heath said

"I'll tell you. Don't worry babe" Justin smiled

"You better" chuckled Heath

Justin smiled while reaching over taking Heaths hand that was sitting on his lap and held it. Heath looked over at Justin and smiled back at him then looked back at the road.

"I love you, Heath" said Justin

"I love you too Justin" Heath said as he tightened his grip on Justins hand

After a few minutes they were finally at the beach parking lot and parked.

"Finally!" giggled Justin

Heath laughed and let go of Justins hand as they both got out and Heath grabbed the bag and walked in front of the truck to Justin and put his arm around him as they walked out onto the beach. Then the two found an empty hut to go into with loungers which was perfect. Heath laid a blanket down on one of them and looked at Justin.

"Lay baby" Heath smiled as he watched Justin lay down

"You're so good to me" Justin smiled looking at him

"Its my job!" winked Heath as he turned to put a blanket over the other one and laying down on it

"I'm a lucky man" Justin said

"That makes two of us" Heath said reaching his hand out to him

Justin smiled and took his hand and got comfortable and looked at the water as did Heath. Heath began to smirk and looked over at Justin.

"You look hot" said Heath

Justin looked at Heath blushing and realized that look on his face and lifted his brow.

"Thank you? Wait! Whats what look for?" Justin asked

Heath stood up still holding Justins hand

"Heath?" Justin giggled

Heath leaned down and picked Justin up over his shoulder making Justin let out a slight squeal and slapped Heath bottom gently.

"Heath! What are you doing?" Justin laughed as he held onto Heath

"I told you! You look hot!" Heath said before he began running toward the water with him

"HEATH!" laughed Justin

Seconds later Justin felt water splash into his face and Heath move him from his shoulder so he was in front of him and wiped the water from his face and brushed his hair back.

"better?" asked Heath

"Yes!" Justin giggled

Heath smiled and pulled him closer and put his arms around him and put his forehead against his.

"I love you so much Justin." whispered Heath

"I love you too baby" said Justin as he reached up and rubbed the side of his cheek

"I want you to be my husband someday" he smiled and closed his eyes fearing he just scared Justin away

Justin smiled and kissed Heath on the lips and the two sort of melted into each other and into the kiss. After a moment Justin pulled away and looked him straight in the eye.

"If the day comes and you ask me I will say yes and say yes a million times over just to make sure you heard me" smiled Justin

Heath smiled big and wrapped his arms tighter around his lover and rubbed the back of his head.

"I want you to be my husband too!" Justin said

Heath kissed Justins cheek

"I got a little scared for a second there" Heath laughed nervously

"Why?"

"Because I said that. I thought you were going to think I was moving too fast."

"Not at all. To be honest...if you asked me today I wouldn't say no, I'd say yes. I dont think it would matter to me how fast we've moved because..." Justin paused for a moment and bit his lips together and looked down with his eyes

"Because what baby?" asked Heath as he tilted his head to the side a bit concerned

"Because...I've always loved you. Since the day I met you...the first day in FCW. And a part of me had always hoped that one day you would be gay and I would be your boyfriend. I never thought that day would come and deep down I was not sure why I was holding out so much hope because you are my best friend and not to mention you were my straight as can be best friend" Justin confessed

"I think I've always been bisexual...I-I mean because...I started having feelings for you in FCW I just thought...that maybe it was because we spent so much time together and our friendship was so deep that was what I was feeling. I guess what I've felt all along was love for you" smiled Heath

"Really?" asked Justin

"Yeah" blushed Heath

"Aww baby" Justin said wrapping his arms around his neck and holding him tight

"I wont let you down honey. I promise I'll be everything you've ever imagined" Heath whispered into his ear

"You already are" Justin said as he began to cry

Heath noticed the tone in his voice and moved his head to look at him.

"Aww baby dont cry" Heath said as he kissed the sides of his lips

"They're happy tears, honest" Justin said

The two spent the rest of the day in and our of the water taking time to rest on the beach before heading out for more water fun. They ended up even staying the entire night pushing the lounge chairs together and falling to sleep under the stars holding hands.


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: A bit of a short chapter but I hope you enjoy it regardless. I will try for a Heath and Justin chapter next unless I think of something for these two. I'm sort of under writers block with this story at the moment.**

* * *

><p>Wade slowly opened his eyes looking at Madison who was sleeping peacefully facing him. He smiled and softly brushed her hair out of her face so he could see her better. Never once did it cross his mind that he had not taken his medication the day or night before yet he was really very calm as he moved to her and began leaving soft kisses on her shoulder. Madison moved softly and Wade knew his kisses were working. Moments later she opened her eyes and smiled.<p>

"Mmm I could wake up to this instead of an alarm clock any day" she softly giggled

"That can be arranged you know?" Wade pointed out

She smiled and moved her hand to his entwining their fingers together.

"Move in with me?" asked Wade

"What?"

"Please? I mean you stay here anyway. Why not move all your stuff here so you dont have to go back and forth getting clothes and stuff?" Wade questioned

"I umm-"

"Please baby? I want you here always? From the time I wake up to the time I go to sleep. I NEED you here baby. You dont know that you're my hero. And its the guy who is suppose to be the hero instead I was a dickbag and you saved ME" he said

"That is where you are wrong" she said

"What do you mean?" he asked

"You're my hero too" she said

"How?"

"If you hadn't gave in and noticed something was seriously wrong when I was sick and took me to the hospital I would have died. You heard the doctor he told you that you got me there just in time. I dont mean to bring that up but you saved my life." she said

Wade frowned and closed his eyes.

"You are" she whispered squeezing his hand softly

"But I hurt you" he said

"Yes but you've changed and ended up helping me. And you got yourself some help. I'm so proud of you baby" she said

He stared at her shocked for a moment before he spoke.

"Thank you" he whispered getting teary

She smiled and moved her face to his and kissed him on the cheek.

"Why you teary baby?" she asked

"No one has ever told me they were proud of me before" he said burying his face into the pillow

"Aww baby" she said as she moved to her side and wrapped her arm around him "But I am. And I think so many other people are proud of you too even if they dont say it" she added

He looked at her smiling wide

"I dont know but hearing it from you just meant something. It means the world to me. Like you do" he said before kissing her forehead

"Aww I love you Wade" she gushed

"I love you too" he said

"What do you say we go raid the fridge?" laughed Wade

"I wish you could have heard yourself say that" she giggled

"I know. Its not something I normally say huh?" he laughed as he got out of bed and stretched

"Not really" she giggled as she got out of bed and did the same

Wade smiled at her as the two walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen and began cooking. Wade got his medication out as she stood at the stove cooking. Madison looked over at Wade smiling which slowly faded seeing the fearful look upon his face.

"Baby?" she questioned

"Did I hurt you last night?" he asked

"No why?" she asked

Wade looked at his pills and thought deeply about their night trying to mentally trace his steps so he could remember blacking out at all but could not see anytime he had.

"Wade are you okay?" she asked

Wade looked at her nodding his head slowly.

"I-I didn't take my medication yesterday" he said

Madison's eyes widened realizing she too did not do take hers the day before.

"Me either" she said

"I remember you having a spasm last night. You were in pain and we left.."

"Yes but you did not hurt me" she said

Wade shook his head

"You fell asleep in the car and I carried you inside" Wade said as he began to smile wider and wider

"I want to be like that old man we saw at Disney. The one who had been married to his wife for 60 years and everytime he comes home from work its like he sees her for the first time all over again. I want us to be and old couple and in love and spend every waking moment with you. And wake up with you by my side" he said

She smiled looking into his eyes seeing the sincerity and she continued to smile.

"And you will. When we go to my house and pack my stuff and move it into your house" she smiled

"You'll move in with me?!" he asked

"Yes!" she giggled

Wade smiled and picked her up swinging around with her in his arms slowly as she again giggled in approval.

"I'm so glad you trust me enough to move in with me" he said

"Of course I do baby. And like you said I'm always here anyway. Why not make it permanent?" she smiled

The two shared a kiss before sitting down at the kitchen table and ate their breakfast before leaving to her home and began packing all of her things and moving them to Wades home only to unpack them again making a start of their future together.


End file.
